


Furi's Anxiety Project

by Turtinator



Series: Sweet friendships and one that's not so 'friend-like' [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Everyone's friends, Fluff, Friendship, Furihata is a cinnamon roll, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Makeup, Minor Violence, Minor references to abuse, Shenanigans, Squad goals to be honest, The GoM's all here, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter Cup spoilers, a lot of texting, almost all of this is sunshine and rainbows though haha, friendship drama, underaged drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-19 03:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 67,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtinator/pseuds/Turtinator
Summary: Furihata really wants to get a hold of his anxiety so what better way then confronting it head on? After seeing an internet video, he plans on a photo project of telling strangers they're beautiful as a kind gesture. He never would have guessed he would get all the miracles wrapped in it, and somehow befriending all of them? Friending them made some weird things apparent though, it felt as if they are keeping something a secret. In particular, things about Akashi. Nonetheless, Furi shrugged it off and was continuously shocked by the miracles' surprisingly warm personalities.





	1. Pink and Yellow

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is just a sweet fic series I was writing as a sort of relief from my other fics (since the others are so angsty)  
> It got a bit out of hand, and became super long ^^ Actually the only prompt I was given is by those videos on youtube of people telling strangers they're beautiful. There was a comment on one of the videos of someone saying something along the lines of replying with "if you're taking pictures of beautiful people, why aren't you a taking a selfie?" -in that moment I was kinda like I NEED TO WRITE THIS - can you believe this was just going to be a oneshot? hahah, it's not O-O  
> Also this takes place after the main series (the winter cup) but extra game and whatnot aren't mentioned~ OH, and I kind of just pretended Kuroko's birthday party didn't happen for story sake...  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept debating posting this now or not, especially since I'm still posting a different long fic, but then I was like MIGHT AS WELL - so um here you go~  
> This fic can probably honestly be rated G, but I'm just being safe ^^  
> I was writing this purely for fun and not caring for a lot of grammar/wording (I did try and pick it apart a bit before posting - so it's not too hard on the eyes haha) so it most likely isn't the cleanest thing to read and I'm sure the pacing isn't swell (but I'm just bad at that) STILL, I hope it makes you smile <33  
> I apologize but the AkaFuri is only hinted in this and they only meet at the end (this is a series) this part is mainly just Furihata getting to know the miracles <33 still I hope you enjoy!!

“-And the lady even asked the girls for a hug, it was literally the cutest thing I have ever seen!” Furihata’s therapist smiled at him softly.

Furihata Kouki is currently at his therapist’s office, recounting a video he saw earlier on the internet.

The video was of two girls walking up to strangers saying they were taking photos of people they found beautiful and asking for the stranger’s photo. Every time the stranger’s face would light up, and in some cases they nearly started crying from the kind gesture. It was in one of those try not to smile compilations, and well, Furihata might’ve lost at that point. This time it was a simple kind gesture that made him grin.

Usually, he watched those videos mainly for puppies and calming himself down when his anxiety gets the best of him. He goes to therapy mainly for his anxiety and panic issues. Nothing _terrible_ but it definitely affects him poorly in life, and he _really_ wants to get a handle on it.

“Maybe you should try it then?” His therapist answered.

“Oh, no no no, I can’t do that.” Furihata panicked. When he was recounting the video he never would have even thought of doing it himself. The older began talking while he was preoccupied in his own mind.

“Well, you seemed so happy thinking about other people’s reactions, I thought it might be good for you. If you think that it’s too much that’s alright. We can work in baby steps, maybe just make it a goal to greet a number of people a day, or ask someone for help finding something at a grocery store?”

_That’s terrifying… going up to strangers and saying something so… strange?_

_No. I can’t do that. Even if people in the video smiled in response to that..._

“I-I mean, it’s not that I don’t want to... b-but w-wouldn’t that be kinda weird…?” Without listening Kouki replied.

“How so?” His therapist questioned good-naturedly.

“I mean, I’m a guy… that might be a little uhm _off putting_ to ask someone if I could take their photo…” He didn’t want to sound weird or worse like some sort of _pervert._ His therapist seemed to think about that for a moment.

“Well, you don’t have to go by yourself, and you could stick to just talking to acquaintances, like your friends’ friends” She answered.

Not doing this by himself sounds like a _much_ better idea, honestly. But he does  _not_ want to tell this to people he knows, that just sounds like a bad idea all around.

“Umn, I don’t- I think talking to acquaintances would almost be _worse,_ because then I might have to see them again…” Furi answered to the best of his abilities.

“I understand. I only said that because then your friend would be able to explain it if they got the wrong idea.” The taller looked kindly at the nervous boy in front of her “But I really don’t think that will happen. You don’t seem like an intimidating person, and I think you have a friendly aura.”

“You’re sayin’ I look like a shrimp.” Furihata huffed, and his therapist lightly laughed good-naturedly.

“No. Not at all. I’m saying you don’t look like a pervert.”

Kouki couldn’t help but laugh at the sudden brashness. A few seconds passed and his therapist spoke again.

“In all seriousness, I understand doing that may be too much and I think you know how much you can handle versus how much is a little push. If you don’t think you can do that at where you are now, we can figure something else out, alright?”

“N-no, I want to do it.”

Talking about it so much made Furihata pretty determined to do it. It may be tempting to step down but he really wants to push himself to be better.

When he first brought it up he never even thought of doing it himself, but now that the thought is there and he pictured people smiling because _of him,_ he can’t get it out of his head. He knows if he decides not to, because of his _nerves,_ he would only be disappointed in himself later.

“Okay, well, then you better show me the pictures in our next meeting!” The older smiled widely. “And feel free to text me anytime during the week for any advice.”

“Of course, and yeah thanks.” The meeting ended shortly after and Furihata headed home.

 

When he got home he texted Kuroko about it. He wanted to tell him immediately so he couldn’t wuss out later.

Him and Kuroko are pretty close, they’re both in the same class; library committee, and basketball team so it was sort of inevitable they would end up speaking. They became even closer due to their love of books, basketball and quiet times. He’s the type of friend you can hang out with and not speak with but be completely comfortable with. Furihata never had a friend like that before now so it is sort of a relief when it’s just the two of them. Besides, he’s really good support, thus is why Furi texts him about his anxiety and Kuroko will share fun stories of him and his Teiko teammates. Furi begrudgingly admits, Kuroko never seems to have any problems. This is a good thing of course, but sometimes Kouki wants to be the one to help, it feels like he is getting too much out of their relationship while not giving anything.

Kouki’s phone buzzed almost immediately after he initially sent his text, so he looked down at it.

 

_Milkshake fiend: That’s a great idea, I would love to tape._

 

Furi could have guessed that response, after all, Kuroko loves to blackmail people with videos they never knew were taken, so he’s great with spy cams. He _is_ still concerned over a few things though...

 

_Furihata-kun: Do you think people will think we’re like um perverts or something though…_

_Milkshake fiend: Would you feel more comfortable if we go with a girl too?_

_Milkshake fiend: Momoi-san has been asking to go to the mall lately_

 

Furi is torn because, _yes_ he would definitely feel infinitely times better with someone like Momoi with them, _but_ Momoi _probably_ wanted to spend alone time with Kuroko. As if Kuroko could hear his inner turmoil through the phone he sent another text.

 

_Milkshake fiend: Momoi-san will definitely not be bothered by you being there, or for the project. I’ll tell her beforehand what we’re doing._

 

Furi felt bad about it, but with Momoi there it will probably be much better…

 

_Furihata-kun: Umn, as long she is 100% okay with it… and that she doesn’t think the whole concept is weird….._

_Milkshake fiend: She thinks “that’s so cuuute !! (*^▽^*)” and wants to come_

 

Kuroko’s immediate response made Kouki realize that he had already asked her before Furi even said okay. He sighed, _yeah that’s Kuroko…_

They agreed to go to the mall the next day.

* * *

 

Furihata has only met Momoi a handful of times, so this is already like _a thing_ he’s pushing himself to do. Not that Momoi seems like a bad person at all, in fact she’s probably one of the kindest people Furihata has ever met. But they still barely know each other and Furihata is just hoping with Kuroko there it won’t be awkward.

Furi went to sleep with these thoughts running through his head, and before he knew it, he’s waiting for the pink haired girl at the mall with Kuroko besides him.

“Tetsu-kun!” Kuroko is suddenly swamped by pink hair and tight arms around him in a new timed record. Kuroko hugged her back and Furihata awkwardly stood to the side. She pulled back after a minute and smiled at Kouki.

“And you’re Furi-kun! Tetsu-kun has told us so much about you! It’s nice to finally spend some time together.” She exudes happiness and stuck out her hand to shake. Furihata took it without thinking.

_What does she mean Kuroko’s been saying stuff about me to her, and who is ‘us.’_

“A-ah, nice to meet- well not meet, but see you Momoi-san, a-and um-” He stopped shaking her hand and Momoi seemed to pick up on his inner turmoil. _Great, she can read me the same as Kuroko can._

“Oh!” Momoi giggled. “Don’t worry Tetsu-kun told us all good things of course!”

“Mainly.” Kuroko said on the side-lines. Furi decided it is better to leave that so instead of questioning his teammate, he continued with his thought.

“Wh-who’s ‘us’?”

“The miracles of course!” She giggled cutely after and Furi sent a panicked look to his friend. Kuroko stopped slurping his milkshake to respond. _Wait, when did he get a milkshake?_

“The miracles are my best friends besides Seirin, and you’re one of my closest friends, actually my best friend, so of course I would mention you time to time.”

Furihata might be a little flustered at being called his best friend, which is like super reassuring because Furi didn’t know where he stood on the friend line, _but wait-_

“I thought Kagami was your best friend?”

“I believe Kagami-kun belongs in a different category considering we’re dating.” _Wait, what._

“Wait, what.” The brunette widened his gaze, taken off guard by the comment.

“I was under the impression everyone knew we were dating.”

Furihata’s in shocked. Sure Kuroko and Kagami act close but everything they do could be written off as a close friendship… He looked at Momoi for her reaction but she doesn’t seem shocked. _Did… does everybody know this?_

“What? I-” Kouki took a breath, redirecting his words. “Wait, I’m your best friend.” Furi looked at Kuroko and he nodded to say yes. “and- and you never mentioned this?”

Kuroko seemed to be laughing internally. Being near the boy so often gave Furi a little leeway in regards to reading his emotions.

“Why, are you against it?”

“What! Of course not! That’s great, but like! We talk everyday and you have never said anything remotely relationship like with him?”

“Furihata-kun.”

Furi gulped, when Kuroko blankly looked at him.

“Yeah...?”

“I live with him.” Furihata blinked and Kuroko added. “Despite having a home close to Seirin.” The brunette groaned.

“I-I don’t know! I just, never put two and two together I guess?!”

Momoi started laughing at this point, and Furi covered his face with his hands.

“Ahh, I’m a bad friend.” He wailed and Kuroko might openly be smiling now. Furi glanced behind his hands embarrassed to see both of them giggling.

“And now you guys are makin’ fun of me.” He pouted.

“It’s alright Furi-kun, I didn’t know at first either. Neither did Dai-chan.” She pulled a lock of hair behind her ear, “He was all-” She deepened her voice comically attempting to replicate Aomine “-I didn’t know that’s what being your light meant! Tetsu were we dating!?” Momoi started laughing afterwards and Furihata couldn’t keep himself from snickering.

“Yes, Aomine-kun’s reaction was possibly my favorite.” Kuroko smiled.

“What did everybody else say? I mean they all accepted it right…?”

“Yes they all are fine with it, in fact Midorima-kun said that it was inevitable, given our compatibility. He was the first to accept it. Murasakibara-kun didn’t seem to care much either way. Kise-kun was very _Kise_ about it. So, he was yelling a lot but he was fine with it, he was mainly excited and wanted to hear our ‘secrets,’” Kuroko put air quotes around ‘secrets.’

“Akashi-kun said that as long as I was happy he was fine with it, although he did say that if Kagami-kun gave me any trouble he wouldn’t hesitate.” Furi shivered remembering his first encounter with the redhead. Kuroko took notice.

“Well, I’m glad they all are okay with it then… I’m surprised Akashi-san accepted it that quickly, I thought he had some sort of thing about, like, controlling people?” Furihata realized how rude that sounded right after it left his mouth. “Ah-um I didn’t mean it like _badly_ well like I- ugh”

He’s heard a few of stories about the scary Rakuzan captain, including his own meeting with Akashi. However, he is friends with Kuroko, so Furi feels bad about bad-mouthing the other.

“It’s fine, I know what you mean Furihata-kun.” Kuroko saved him. “Akashi-kun has some… issues. But he is actually doing much better now. He is trying to fix the small amount of relationships he has.” Kuroko seemed to take a breath, thinking if he should say the next thing on the tip of his tongue, he did.

“You know, he is actually a very kind person, not many people give him a chance because of his intimidating aura.”

Furihata’s shocked from the deep answer, he didn’t expect that. _But… he tried to stab Kagami..?_

Kuroko seemed to realize he said something slightly out of nowhere.

“I apologize, Akashi-kun and I were very close in Teiko.”

“Ah, um no it’s fine! I didn’t know that, I’m sorry for just like assuming things… I’m sure that if you two were close he is a good person.” Furihata could tell how much this meant to his best friend. _Wait, if we’re best friends, why has he not mentioned Akashi as much as the other miracles in stories?_ Kuroko smiled.

“Yeah! Akashi-kun is a sweetheart! He was known as a prince in middle school!” Momoi chimed in. Kuroko seemed to give her a discreet thumbs-up that Furihata wasn’t supposed to notice. However, being the observant, paranoid person he is, he did notice.

 _What was that all about?_ The brunette decided to just leave it.

“A-anyways, Momoi-san you said you wanted to go shopping with Kuroko, right? Did you want to do that still or..?” Furi changed the topic, since he doesn’t particularly know how to respond to that.

“Yeah! That sounds great, we can all get a bunch of clothes and stuff!” She bounced on her feet.

Kouki hadn’t signed up for a day of shopping but he’s honestly glad that hanging out with Momoi seems to just _work_ so easily. He initially was scared of an awkward atmosphere, since Momoi is very attached to Kuroko. Basically Furi was scared of being a third wheel. He's grateful that he's not just being looked passed for once or unwanted here.

Going shopping in the mall is a huge feat in Furi’s head. He’s gonna be checking off a lot on his anti-anxiety to-do list today it seems. He can’t think of better people to do it with though, so he grinned and they all left their spot to go into the nearest clothing store.

Honestly, this is possibly the most fun Furi’s had in awhile. Before he knew it all three of them had at least two bags (or five for Momoi) and he was calling her Momo-chan, which she was delighted with since nobody has called her that apparently.

Furi found out that Momoi is extremely perceptive, just like Kuroko and insanely smart while still acting like the most perfect being ever. It’s sort of unfair that she has looks, smarts _and_ personality going for her, in a way it’s incredibly intimidating. But that intimidation was put at ease whenever she would light up and start talking about her teammates or how ‘Dai-chan won’t even try her cooking anymore and immediately goes to Sakurai-kun instead.’

They went store to store, stores that Furi knows both him and Kuroko normally wouldn’t shop in, yet Momoi seems to pick through everything elegantly and find items that you would have never guessed would be there. It’s sort of like a super power in Furi’s eyes, so he told her this and she lit up immediately.

“I would be the _best_ superhero! I could help anyone find the clothes they want, and Dai-chan can be my sidekick since he’s really good at guessing people’s sizes!” She started laughing.

“Is he? That seems kind of like a random power? I would have guessed that for someone more like Kise-san.” Furi replied after thinking about that.

“Well, I should say he’s good at guessing _female_ sizes. Ki-kun is good at it too, but he has a better eye for color schemes and what works well together.”

Furi wishes he had that power, he always wears very plain clothes.

“Aomine-kun is a pervert.” Kuroko nonchalantly added, Momoi started laughing and Furi looked at him wide-eyed.

“Huh? I mean I’ve heard he likes a lot of umn, scandalous magazines… but umn, he, he doesn-”

“No, Dai-chan doesn’t actu-”

“Aomine-kun is a menace to society.” Kuroko cut Momoi off.

“What’s gotten into Tetsu-kun!” The pink haired girl said this while laughing full-heartedly. Furi looked on confused, he hopes Aomine-san isn’t _actually_ some sort of pervert.

“I suppose I am just giddy because I have not had such a fun time lately.”

This would have been a normal thing to say, but the blank monotone way Kuroko says everything makes it _so_ much funnier. Furi and Momoi are both laughing now and Kuroko may have cracked a small smile.

“Awe, Tetsu-kun, I’m glad we’re all finally seeing each other. We all need to get together more often!”

Kouki’s happy, like that sort of happy you can’t hide and his friends aren’t trying to hide it either which just adds to the atmosphere. _These are good people._

“Yeah, I’m glad we’re all hanging out. And that you joined us today Momo-chan.” Furi added smiling.

“Furi-kun you’re so cute and nice. Where have you been!?” Kouki might be blushing now, because that’s the sweetest thing anyone has ever told him.

Suddenly, there was a flash.

Furi blinked away the stars flashing in his eyes and looked at Kuroko, who has his phone’s camera pointed at him.

“Kuroko!”

“You were turning into a tomato, I needed proof, Furihata-kun.”

Furi covered his face, _why do my friends always tease me!?_

“Shuddup, I get embarrassed easily…” He mumbled. Momoi is giggling next to him. “You better delete that.” Kouki added.

“It already is.” Kuroko answered blankly.

Furi looked up at him and saw a small smile. _That doesn’t mean he didn’t send it to someone first._ Furi groaned annoyed. Great more embarrassing photos of him circling the internet.

“Fiine. Where to next?” Furihata changed the subject. They had been standing in the same spot for awhile now.

“Oh! We should stop by the music store, Ki-kun has a new single out I think!”

_Why are Kuroko’s friends so impressive…? We are the same age aren’t we?_

Nonetheless, the music store is possibly Furi’s favorite store (next to the bookstore.) He’s a huge fan of music. Maybe he should check out Kise’s stuff, he’s never actually listened to it for some reason...

They agreed and started walking down the west wing towards it, on the way they passed by a new comic book store that is opening up in a few days. They have big posters and signs outside of it that caught the brunette’s attention, a lot of them depicted western superheroes and Furi remembered their earlier conversation.

“Do you like superheroes Momo-chan?” He asked his new friend.

She looked shocked at the question then smiled softly. Kuroko smiled as well.

“I think they’re pretty cool! I haven’t read a lot of comics, but I really love Wonderwoman!”

“Oh, yeah she’s pretty awesome! I think you totally fit her whole feminine kick-butt attitude!” Furihata smiled.

It’s true Momoi’s both super pretty but still strong. The fact that she deals with basketball junkies all the time is proof enough, but even then she’s _Touou’s_ manager and Aomine’s best friend. Who are both super tough and intimidating. Furi knows he wouldn’t be able to deal with that everyday. He nearly fainted meeting _Seirin_ and they’re basically the kindest team around. Momoi is truly someone to look up to.

Momoi sort of squealed in response while smiling.

“Thank you so much, Furi-kun!”

“Ah, it’s nothing... you’re kinda inspiring to be honest.” Furi fluffed the back of his head embarrassed. _Geez, just speak from the soul today, why not._

“No really, like” She looked him straight on. Furi could feel the atmosphere get heavier in an instant. He listened intently, but his heart raced.

“People look at me like I’m just a pretty face and they all assume that I only like ‘girly’ things. Even though I’m Touou’s manager? But then they look at that as if I’m only doing it to get attention from boys! It’s honestly so frustrating but all day you haven’t assumed anything about me!” She has a sparkle in her eye, and the brunette listened to her with his whole attention.

“And you even asked if I like superhero comic type stuff which is usually a predominantly male audience! And like, this is the whole reason I like Tetsu-kun because he never assumed anything about me from the start, and I’m just so happy!” Momoi looks like she is about to burst into tears.

Furi’s surprised from that whole spiel coming out of nowhere. He hadn’t expected her to respond like that, nor did Kouki notice he was acting differently than most people? But he is super relieved that he unconsciously made her feel comfortable. Especially, because Furi is always afraid of assuming things about other people, which he really thought he was considering he found her intimidating from the start since she’s _pretty_. He honestly doesn’t know what to say.

“I-I-um, I’m like _really_ relieved you think kindly of me. I honestly wasn’t even thinking before I talked...which is sorta dumb I guess, but I dunno, that’s stupid people think that though. Like, you’re a super nice and smart person, people are probably just intimidated by that since they’re afraid you’re better than them so they put you down…” Furi’s jumbled thoughts trailed on and he began mumbling the more he spoke.

Suddenly he had an arm full of Momoi. Furi doesn’t think he’s ever made a friend he could possible consider this close, this fast before. She pulled back smiling with shiny eyes.

“Furi-kun you come to me if you ever need help! I will always be available for you!” She puffed out her chest with her hands on her waist, mimicking Wonderwoman. Furi chuckled.

“Same goes to you Momo-chan.”

Furi glanced back at Kuroko who is happily drinking a new milkshake, _seriously did he just leave when we started talking or something?_ Maybe that’s a good thing since him and Momoi just completely ignored him for that whole conversation.

They continued on their way to the music store and spotted a familiar blonde in a hat and dark sunglasses next to a display,

“Oh, Kise-kun is here.” They are still a ways away so the model didn’t notice their small group yet. Momoi got a sparkle in her eye and she looked at Furi.

“This is the perfect opportunity!”

Furi looked at her, confusion written on his face.

“You should start your project with Ki-kun!” _oh… oH._

Kouki’s heart rate increased, he honestly thought they forgot about his little project, and the brunette was glad to keep it that way. He mentally berated himself for that thought, _but I’m already pushing myself today! Well, the day has actually been going quite well but still..._

“Uh-umn” His reluctance must of shown on his face because Momoi started talking again.

“You can do it Furi-kun! We’ll be right besides you, and it would be totally normal for Ki-kun! I mean he _is_ a model, and I’m sure that he’ll think this project is super cute too! Plus he already knows Tetsu-kun and I, and he has heard about you!”

“I agree, Kise-kun is the perfect first ‘stranger.’”

Kouki is torn, because yeah, Kise probably is the perfect person. He must have people come up and say similar stuff to him fairly often. _But what if he thinks it’s weird?_ Remembering the first time he met Kise, and how packed the gym became, Furi became upset. The model gets bombarded with strangers every day, that _must_ get old. Furi does not want to add to that.

“He will think more of it, if it’s from you Furihata-kun.” Again, Kuroko read his mind.

Sometimes, Furi really worries about that, can Kuroko seriously have some freaky power that allows him to read minds? He _is_ a miracle after all, and they all seem to be at least slightly super-human.

“Mm-hmm! I’m sure Ki-kun will not be upset Furi-kun!”

 _You know what_ , _I’m not getting out of this._ Both Kuroko and Momoi are determined, and he doesn’t want to upset his friends either so…

“Yeah.”

“Yeah?” Momoi questioned but Kuroko already pulled out his phone to record.

“Yeah… I’ll do it…” Furi pulled out his own phone for the picture. Momoi jumped lightly and clapped clearly pleased.

“We’ll be right beside you Furi-kun!”

Furihata figured Kuroko must have told her about his anxiety issues or else she may not have been so supportive. It’s easier for her to know anyways, it’s not like it’s really a secret, most people can tell after just greeting him. The brunette took a breath, _just don’t think._ He started to walk towards Kise, who still hasn’t noticed the trio. Kuroko began recording, a small smile gracing his lips.

“K-Kise-san?”

The blonde in question looked over, as he is used to people nervously calling his name. He smiled and his eyes lit up when he spotted Kuroko and Momoi, Furi continued before he could get cut off.

“W-we’re d-doing a project-”

Kise locked eyes with him, he seems to sparkle, _no wonder he’s a model._

“-...of taking phot-tos of people we find g-good looking, would you m-mind we t-take a p-picture?”

 _There._ He said it. An embarrassed flush covered his face and he willed himself not to close his eyes or cover them.

The blonde rush hugged him squealing.

“Ahh! That is so cute Furihatacchi!”

 _Wow a hug before he even spoke to me_. Kouki’s in shock over being glomped so suddenly.

“Of course, you can have a photo!” The blonde pulled back, waves of pure happiness wafting off him.

_Wait did he call me, Furihatacchi? Doesn’t he only add ‘cchi’ to the end of those who he respects? And wait, can all the miracles recognize me?_

Furihata went on autopilot while ranting in his head. He pulled up his phone for a picture, and Kise posed cutely with a peace sign.

“Th-thank you.”

Sure Kuroko said he’s mentioned him, but why would they know what he looks like? Unless they remembered from matches, but Furihata highly doubts that. He’s a benchwarmer who barely plays in actual games.

Kuroko stopped recording and Momoi started giggling.

_Unless…_

“Kurokocchi and Momoicchi are here too!”

_Has Kuroko been sending photos to…?_

“Hello Kise-kun.”

_Didn’t Kuroko send that photo of me earlier to someone?_

“Good evening Ki-kun!”

“Ehhh!?” Furi looked at Kuroko shock painfully written on his face. The trio looked at him questioningly at the sudden outburst. “K-kurok-ko, y-you’ve been sending photos of me!?”

Momoi and Kise looked at him eyebrows raised and Kuroko seemed to have come to some sort of conclusion.

“Th-that photo earlier! Wh-who’d you send it to!?” The shaky brunette accusingly stuck out a finger at his friend. The shadow covered his mouth when a smirk appeared.

“Kuroko!” Small shudders wracked through Kouki’s blue-haired friend noticeably. Kuroko looked down, hand still covering his mouth.

Furi knows he’s royally screwed over. Kuroko glanced up at his friend and something must have snapped when he looked at the disarrayed brunette. He started laughing. _Kuroko. Kuroko is laughing._

“Fuck!” Furihata didn’t even care he just cursed loudly in the middle of a crowded store. This seemed to just edge on Kuroko more though, and he was practically wiping tears away from laughing so hard.

“I-I’m sorry Furihata-kun.” Kuroko said breathlessly.

“No! No you’re not, you’re laughing!”

Momoi and Kise seemed to come to an understanding and started snickering. And this time, Furi did cover his face. _Really, why does Kuroko have to be such a troublemaker._

“If it makes you feel better, I’ll buy you something here, Furihata-kun.” Kuroko seemed to gain his composure back. The brunette groaned.

“Not gonna cut it.” He mumbled from behind his hands.

“You can have my new disc, Furihatacchi! I’ll even sign it!” Something tells Furi that Kise would have done that either way. _Whatever, I was going to buy it anyways._ He dropped his hands, sighing.

“Why does everyone tease me.” Furi pouted.

“Because you look cute when you’re embarrassed!” Momoi answered. Furi wasn’t actually expecting a reply, or that reply for that matter.

“There is like, no way that’s true?” Furi answered quizzically. “I look like a sundried tomato.” For some reason the whole group thought that was hilarious.

“You’ll learn when you’re older.” Kuroko sighed, and pat his head as if he were Nigou.

“What the actual heck.” And they left it at that.

Furi really doesn’t understand his friends sometimes.

 

After that Kise adamantly squealed over giving them all his new disc. Furi told him how he’s an avid music fan. To which Kise replied that he definitely needs his opinion then, which seemed like some sort of excuse because immediately after the blonde insisted they swap phone numbers. Furi figured the model probably isn’t the worst person to have on his phone so he wasn’t too upset. Besides he seems to constantly be bubbling with positive energy, and everyone needs more of that.

“Furi-kun! You said you like music, so you have to recommend me some!” The pink haired girl spoke up.

Furi brushed it off when Momoi was immediately kind to him but with Kise’s burst of swapping numbers, Furi couldn’t help feel a bit embarrassed. Like flustered, it felt like some sort of honor that _the_ generation of miracles want to be friends with him for some reason. Even though he’s so completely unremarkable? But at the same time it kinda felt like they are interrogating him…? Not exactly, more like they are extremely curious of him, and want to see what sort of person he is. It’s _weird._ But maybe it’s because he’s friends with Kuroko? Kuroko once told him that all the miracles are like a family (with the addition of Kagami, who seemed to fit right in their little family after he defeated them on the court.)

“Sure! Um-m well what kind are you looking for? Or like…?” Furihata answered Momoi's statement.

“Hmmm, I wanna know what you like Furi-kun!” This sort of just proved the brunette’s thoughts.

“U-um” He shuffled his hair embarrassed “I dunno I listen to a lot of everything…”

“You should pick out what music you think we would like Furihata-kun.” Kuroko piped in.

“O-oo yeah yeah! Pick for me too Furihatacchi!” _Oh, so, for some reason I’m picking for everyone now. Well, okay let’s roll with it._

He decided something light, and happy for Momoi, but still with some elements of surprise, like intricate violin solos and whatnot. When he started looking he was just gonna find one album but he ended seeing multiple things he thought fit her so he picked up two others. Momoi seemed ecstatic so he figured it was fine.

He immediately went for something mellow for Kuroko, then he thought about how Kuroko is secretly a bit of a sadist so he threw in an album of heavy metal laughing. On his way to begin a search for Kise he saw a parody cd filled with pop songs but with dogs barking instead and he couldn’t _not_ add that to Kuroko’s pile. When he handed it to him Kuroko measly said he may know him too well.

Choosing for Kise was a bit more difficult considering he just met him. He seems like a happy bubbly guy, but Furi doesn’t want to base his music choices purely off that. He sort of wants to _impress_ them. The first album he picked was “happy-go-lucky” and since Furi didn’t know where to go after that, he started to read off different labels, wandering aimlessly throughout the store. It took him a few minutes to realize that their little group was silently following him. He turned to them, a bit awkwardly.

“Y-you know, you guys can talk, right?”

“You looked so in the zone Furihatacchi!” Kise piped.

“Yeah, we didn’t want to break your concentration!” Momoi made a fist determined. He blinked at them dumbly.

“N-no it’s fine, really. Um-m sorry I get like that sometimes… Really though, it’s sort of unsettling to just have everyone watching me.” Furi smiled reassuringly.

“Okay!” The model responded. “I’m really curious to what you’re gonna pick out for me, you seemed to have gotten Momoicchi, and Kurokocchi’s tastes down!” The blonde briefly glanced at his friends' cd’s, then looked around the store. “This is so much fun!” Kise bubbled over with eagerness.

“Haha, u-um please don’t set your expectations too high…” Furi mumbled, then continued a bit louder. “Kise-san, are there any genres you dislike?”

“Hmm… I don’t really like a lot of the super heavy stuff, like screamo, you can’t even understand what they’re saying! I think I’m pretty open, although I don’t listened to much other than pop, and some rap… But if you think I would like something, I definitely wanna hear it!”

 _If he doesn’t like it when you can’t understand someone then he must care a lot for the reasoning and feelings put behind a song._ What the song writer was trying to portray, whether a story or a ‘feelings jam.’ Furi internally remarked he should’ve guessed that. He works in the industry, _of course he cares about what goes into a song!_

 _Maybe some older music then…?_ He probably hasn’t heard a lot of it if he mainly listens to pop songs.

Despite the fear of Kise not liking the seemingly out of place music, Furi picked up an album of an older group, the lead a strong female singer, who had a very unique and precise tongue. The brunette kinda feels like he has to pick one more since he picked out three for his other friends, but he’s at a loss.

“U-um, I’m not sure what else to pick…”

Kise and Momoi looked at him expectantly, _wait, where is Kuroko?_ Furi brushed it off. He knows if he asks where he is, he will seemingly appear out of thin air right behind him just to scare him.

It was then that the brunette spotted a familiar disc cover.

“Hmm, is it alright if I just pick out a band I like Kise-san? I’m not sure what else to get, and umnm-” Furi shuffled his feet awkwardly. “-I guess I’d like your opinion on them, since you’re asking mine on your music…” _It’s not a lie._ Kise’s a _professional,_ and it might be interesting to get to know him outside of basketball.

“Of course! I’d love to hear it!”

Furi grabbed the disc, they’re a group he usually listens to when he’s stressed. So a bit more on the mellow side. _Kise’s bound to get stressed right…?_ Working while being a student can’t be easy, not to mention having a fanbase can only sound tiring at certain points. Although the blonde seems to _always_ have energy. _He must sap out at some point though…_

Before he could change his mind he handed Kise the three discs he picked out. The model happily looked at them.

“Oh I love this group!” He said while looking at Furihata’s first pick, the bubbly group. He looked at the others seemingly reading the song names on the back, _guess he doesn’t know those._

“Yeah they seemed like the sort of happy music you might listen to…” Kouki mumbled. Momoi looked on, noticing the other bands Furi picked. She then elbowed Kise’s side, smiling, as if sharing a secret. For a second Furihata panicked thinking they thought his other choices were dumb but then Kise looked up smiling.

“These look awesome, I can’t wait to hear them. Thank you so much Furihatacchi!”

Kise genuinely looks happy so the brunette guesses they’re acceptable. Suddenly, Kuroko appeared, looking at the discs. A small “oh” formed on his lips, and Momoi motioned a sort of answer to it without saying anything.

“W-what’s wrong?” Furi asked a bit nervous. They looked at eachother then at Kuroko, who shrugged.

“Ah-haha nothing’s wrong!” Kise replied quickly. Then the blonde paused and looked at Kuroko again as if asking for approval to continue. Kuroko shrugged again, as if saying ‘why not.’

“It’s just, I think Akashicchi likes this group too!” The model continued.

Furi blinked, _Akashi?_ He looked at the disc Kise motioned at, it’s the group Furihata particularly liked.

“O-oh.” Caught off guard Kouki responded. That must’ve come out wrong because Momoi stepped into the conversation.

“It’s not a bad thing! Actually, it’s probably a good thing! Akashi-kun’s been practicing music since he was little, so he must have a good ear.”

Whenever they mentioned Akashi it almost sounds like they’re talking about some sort of forbidden celebrity. And to a degree that’s probably true, he’s practically an emperor. Really talking about any miracle sounds like celebrity gossip.

“A-ah, no that’s fine. I guess I sorta pegged him for more traditional music is all…” He did. Akashi seems like someone who listens to famous orchestras and classic piano pieces (probably going to actual shows, rather than listening to something on a phone.)

“He does! He just recently started listening to other things, I think…” Momoi continued.

“He listens to them because of you.” Kuroko monotonously added. Kise and Momoi looked at the blue haired boy wide-eyed.

_Huh?_

“Huh?” Furi blinked thinking he must of heard it wrong. He looked at Kise and Momoi who are both gaping at Kuroko. “M-me?” Furi pointed a finger at himself to prove his point. Kuroko looked at him blankly, and nodded.

“U-um, what Kurokocchi means is th-” Kise began to try and explain but Kuroko just sighed, and cut the blonde off.

“I really don’t understand why it is a secret anyways.” The blue-haired one looked at Furi. “Akashi-kun found out what song was playing in the background in that one video we took in your room. And now he likes the band. It’s really not a big deal.” _Huh? What?_

“W-what video?” Furi asked confused. Kuroko looked blank then smirked very subtly.

“Oh right. Well there was a video I took and this band was playing in the background is all.”

“That doesn’t explain anything Kuroko! What video, when! Wait, why did you send it to Akashi-san! What even ahhh!” The brunette gripped his hair frustrated, finally beginning to bubble over with nerves.

“Oh, if it helps Furi-kun. Usually, Tetsu-kun just sends things in the miracle’s group chat.” _No, no that does not help!_

Furi took a breath, _okay, maybe that is actually better, it’d be weird if it was just a singular dm._ Then the brunette thought about what his pink haired friend actually said.

“Wait. Usually?”

Momoi covered her mouth, and looked for help to her friends.

“Akashi-kun thought you had some sort of latent ability considering you scored a point against him. So I was trying to prove that you’re a normal person.” Kuroko explained. Kise and Momoi seemed to sigh a breath of relief.

Normally this wouldn’t exactly explain it, but the more Furi thought about it the more he realized, Akashi’s _not_ a normal person. And the brunette doesn’t know what he would do if he thought Furi was 'special' in some sort of way. He shuddered, but then remembered what Kuroko said earlier about Akashi really not being a bad person and he felt sort of a tiny bit guilty at still thinking bad things about the redhead. Afterall, Kuroko did say the Rakuzan member is trying to right his wrongs. Furihata guessed Kuroko’s messages were really just supposed to be a security blanket for him.

Kouki conceded _again._ And Kuroko slurped on a new milkshake, wordlessly changing the subject. The brunette cocked a grin.

“Hey Kuroko.”

“Yes, Furihata-kun?”

“How many milkshakes have you had today?” He smirked. Kuroko paused then looked at him straight-on.

“This is my second.” _Oh, there is no way that’s true with how many times he disappeared today._

“Oh really?” Furi doesn’t really know why he’s edging this on though.

“Yes really.”

“Kuroko, you and I both know you’ve had far more than two milkshakes today.” Furi started to laugh lightly.

“I supposed you’ve caught me, when will the police arrive?” Tetsuya blankly replied. Kise and Momoi started giggling.

“I _could,_ tell Kagami…” Maybe Furi wants to get back at Kuroko just a _little_ bit for putting him through so many roller coasters today. Kagami always gets irritated if Kuroko drinks more than one milkshake at a time since he should eat ‘real food’ first.

“I will never forgive you, Furihata-kun.” The bland monotonous voice made the situation funnier as always. “Besides I cannot help myself, Akashi-kun gave me an unlimited card for milkshakes for the store in this mall.” Kuroko smirked back knowing bringing Akashi up put Furi on edge, if only a tiny bit.

“Eh! Really Kurokocchi! I want a present from Akashicchi.” Kise wailed.

“Well it was in return for information on a certain enemy brunette.” Kuroko’s teasing him again.

“You’re teasing me again.” Furi huffed and Kuroko faintly smiled. “A-are you serious though? He actually gave you a card for that?”

“Yes, he has unlimited resources, you could say.”

“Kagami’s got a rival…” Furi offhandedly remarked not thinking. Kuroko made a weird inhale into his straw, and Furi knew if he were anyone else he would’ve choked. Momoi and Kise burst out laughing.

“If only you knew Furihata-kun…” _Akashi likes Kuroko..?_

“E-eh really! Don’t worry I’m a proud supporter of you and Kagami!” A bit frantic, Kouki replied. Kise and Momoi are attempting to calm down their laughter.

“No, I assure you, he does not like me that way. He already has someone he likes.” Kuroko answered and Furi realized his mistake.

“A-h! I d-didn’t mean to like insinuated he’s a gay or anything! C-cause I d-don’t! I mean umn, not that I-I’m assuming h-he’s _not!_ But u-umn oh geez-” This seemed to push Kise and Momoi back to the verge of tears laughing, and now Kuroko joined them. Meanwhile, Furihata is freaking out over trying to make sure they know he hadn’t assumed anything or _cared_ either way for that matter. Momoi saved him from the turmoil though.

“Where do you guys wanna go next?” She asked still lightly giggling.

“We haven’t eaten anything yet-” Kuroko began but Furihata cut him off,

“Umn, no you’ve been eating all day.” He gestured to Kuroko’s milkshake, which is now empty. _How does he drink them that fast?_

“Ooh, I know a really good restaurant here!” Kise butted in. Furihata doesn’t know how good a mall restaurant could really be but he figured it’d be fine.

“That sounds great Ki-kun!” So it was decided they’d all go out for food now, Kise included.

 


	2. New Best Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for the kudos and comments!! It actually means the world and more to me that people like this since in my opinion this part of the series is sort of the slowest moving and boring part? I appreciate y'all so much <333

When they went up to the cashier to pay, Furi felt kind of guilty picking out so many discs now. He offered to pay, since he did have some cash from helping out his neighbours on multiple occasions, but they all adamantly refused. When they walked out Kise handed him his disc autographed, Furi actually didn’t even notice when he picked it up in the first place.

“Thank you Kise-san.” He smiled fully. Kise blinked for a moment then returned the gesture.

“It’s no problem Furihatacchi!”

Furi looked at the disc and signature, then at the blonde on the cover. It’s really weird being right next to the same person in real life, especially because he looks the same as on the cover. Of course Kise’s wearing a sort of “disguise” at the moment (which really isn’t much, it’s just a pair of sunglasses and a baggy sweatshirt) but you could definitely still see the same smile and physic.

_Ah, Kise’s lucky he’s just naturally good-looking? Well, Momoi’s like that too... Even Kuroko’s not ugly!?_

All the miracles seem to have a natural charm to them,  _how do people even do that?_ Furi used to spend almost all morning just trying to get his hair to cooperate (he no longer does since it always ended in just a waste of time,) and he doesn’t have this natural glow other people seem to have.

Furi must have been making huffy faces at the disc cover because Kuroko spoke up.

“Are you regretting promising to listen to that?”

“So mean Kurokocchi!” Kise cut in with crocodile tears, Furi looked up frazzled.

“Eh, what, no! That’s not it!” A bit frantic, Kouki responded. Kuroko looked at him meaningfully and slurped a milkshake... _seriously?_ They might need an intervention for Kuroko’s milkshake problem.

Kise also looked at the freckled boy unreadably, so Kouki panicked.

“No seriously! I wanna listen to it… I was just, thinking how...unfair it is that all of you guys seem to just, be like, I dunno bright.”

“Ah! Furihatacchi’s so cute!” Kise glomped him suddenly again. Furi’s used to being called a chihuahua but Kise is really like a big labrador or something.

“All of us?” Momoi asked.

“Oh umn, like all you miracles.”

Momoi smiled now too.

“Furihata-kun, I assure you I am not bright. I am a shadow.” Kuroko blankly replied. Furi snickered at that.

“Yeah yeah, I know.” Kouki slightly smirked. Kuroko looked ahead at something then back at Furi.

“Do not think I have forgotten why we came here today.” _O-oh…_ Kise perked up at that, letting go of Furi.

“Eh? What were you doing?” The model asked, Momoi smiled.

“We’re telling people they’re beautiful!”

“Oh! Is that why Furihatacchi came up to me?”

“Yup! You were our first candidate!” The pink haired girl excitedly answered

“Oo, can I join! That sounds like so much fun!”

“Of course, Kise-san. The only rule is that Furihata-kun must be the one asking people.”

Furi quietly listened to the conversation,  _ugh_  he’s getting scared again.  _Why is this so hard._ He huffed and looked around for someone.

There is a group of teenagers looking suspicious,  _nope, definitely not them._ A mother bouncing a crying baby while she’s on the phone. Furi  _would_ pick her but he thinks trying to cut in on what she’s doing right now will probably add more stress to her situation. There’s a man yelling at a worker, Furi refuses to take pictures of just  _anyone_ so no. Finally, he saw a middle-aged lady seemingly going about her business holding a young child’s hand and lots of bags. Someone bumped into her and she apologized even though the guy who bumped her just kept walking, she didn’t seem upset though. Furi wants to be like that, just not get upset over stupid things. She looks harmless, and the child seems content with her, so she’s probably a good person… _W_ _hy not?_

Furi looked at his friends. Momoi and Kise seem to still be talking about the project but he caught Kuroko’s eye, and he knows Kuroko will follow him so he started walking towards the lady, not wanting to lose to his nerves. When he got close enough that she noticed him, he spoke up.

“U-um excuse me, miss. M-my friend and I here are doing a project. We’re t-taking pictures of people we f-find beautiful.” Furi pulled up his phone and put on a nervous smile. “May we take your picture?”

 _Did it!_ The lady didn’t respond at first and Furi nearly started panicking but then she gave the most sincere smile he’s ever seen and he let out a breath. She started giggling.

“Oh my goodness, of course!” She took off her glasses in a very ‘parent’ way. It seems every adult takes off their glasses for photos and Furi couldn’t help finding the gesture comforting, oddly enough. Furi lifted his camera and snapped a shot.

“Thank you so much!” The brunette replied after the photo was taken. The woman laughed lightheartedly,

“No, thank you! What school do you go to if I may ask?” Furi didn’t feel it was necessary to point out that this isn’t a school project so he just answered her question.

“Seirin High, ma’am.”

“Oh! How do you like it? Little Suga here has been thinking about his high school options.” She gestured to the kid next to her and Furi grinned. _That’s an easy answer._

“I love it. It’s a very friendly school.”  _It is._

“Is it strong!?” Suga shouted out excitedly. Furi laughed and bent down on his ankles to talk to the kid.

“Definitely strong. I’m on the basketball team and we went all the way to nationals!” Furi proudly remarked grinning. Suga bounced.

“I play baseball! And I wanna be the best!” Furi has heard their baseball team didn’t do so well last year but they got a new coach who is apparently whipping them into shape.

“Yeah? Well I heard our team’s getting preeetty strong, I’m sure with you on the team they’ll be even stronger!” He pointed out with a grin. Suga excitedly bounced, grinning and the mom smiled at Furi. The brunette stood up.

“Thanks senpai!”  _Senpai? What a nice kid._ Furi lightly laughed embarrassed. The lady took Suga’s hand again, and Suga began to babble about how he has to go to Seirin to prove he’s the best. The woman looked at him and Kuroko and mouthed a ‘thank you’ as a means for them to leave while the kid continuously talked.

Furi and Kuroko began walking towards Momoi and Kise who apparently had been looking on from afar.

“You’re very good with children Furihata-kun.”

“Huh? Oh haha-” Furi embarrassedly shuffled his hair “-I dunno I like kids, I babysit sometimes too. Thanks.” 

“It suits you.” Kuroko smiled. Furi doesn’t know what that means but he’ll take it as a compliment.

 Soon enough Kise’s bounding in step next to a smiling Momoi.

“That was great Furi-kun!” She exclaimed. _Yeah, she definitely knows the reasoning behind this ‘experiment.’_ The brunette embarrassingly mumbled a thanks.

“Yeah! You totally made that lady’s day!” Kise practically screamed, still very obviously hyper.

 _Is this what having supportive friends is like? Incredible._ And embarrassing. He must be beet red right now, yet he couldn’t keep a shaky smile off his face.

“D-did you guys wanna eat now?” Furi changed the subject.

“Mm-hmm sure!” Momoi agreed. “Ki-kun lead the way!”

“Right away Ma’am!” The blonde excitedly responded, she giggled and they all followed Kise.

They didn’t need to walk very far, soon enough they are standing in front of a familiar set-up.

“U-um this is the nice restaurant you mentioned Kise-kun?” Furi asked unsure.

“Yeah! Maji Burger’s a classic!” The model happily answered. Well, this isn’t what the brunette thought of when he mentioned a ‘good restaurant', but at least now he’ll know what’s on the menu.

“Perfect. I love the milkshakes here.” Kuroko said blandly, yet obviously pleased. Momoi started giggling.

“Just like old times…” Furi smirked, well Maji Burger is sort of a staple in every high schooler's life.

Kise saw the approval on everyone’s face and he practically shone. They walked in and ordered, and soon enough are sitting in a booth with  _a normal amount of food._

“I think this is the first time we’ve come here and not had to order at least thirty burgers.” Furi smirked at Kuroko and he smiled fondly in return.

“Yes, I believe so as well.” Kuroko then took out his phone and snapped a picture of their table with all the food on it. He started typing away.

“What are you doing Kurokocchi?”

“Making Kagami-kun jealous.” Kuroko replied while still typing.

“You two are dating and you still call him ‘Kagami-kun’?” Furi knows Kuroko has a tendency of calling people politely. The brunette believed it was all part of his facade, the phantom is a real menace secretly, well it isn’t so much a secret as it’s brushed over.

“You two should have nicknames for each other! That would be so cute!” The only girl with them added. Furi always thought Momoi had a thing for Kuroko, but maybe not, or maybe she’s the type to be completely happy for whoever she likes. Kouki knows Momoi and Kuroko’s relationship goes back far so that is probably the case.  _God, how are these people so perfect?_

Kise was quick to agree.

“I have always called him Kagami-kun though.” The phantom replied.

“Exactly! Now that you two are together you should call each other something special!” Kise explained.

“Yeah, just think of all the embarrassing options Kuroko.” Furi decided to jump in, grinning. He knows how to get Kuroko to agree.

The blue haired boy looked at him for a moment, but Furi could distinguish a tiny gleam in his eye.

“This is why we are friends.” As Kuroko said that, Kise leaned over and tried to whisper to Momoi, using his hand as a shield.

“Oh, I get it Furihatacchi’s secretly like  _that._ ” The blonde whispered. Furi heard, and for once in his life wasn’t worried about someone saying something necessarily bad about him. It felt more like a teasing tone. Momoi lifted her hand to stifle her giggles.

“Perfect for  _him_.” She answered quietly, neither of them seemed to think about how their company is two observers, and they can’t get away with quiet remarks when they’re with two quiet people.

Furi doesn’t know what Momoi means by that, but he can’t even imagine her saying something rude after the day they’ve had.

“Yes, I agree full heartedly.” Kuroko said  _not_ whispering. The two looked up half shocked, then Momoi fell into a sort of embarrassed smile while Kise snickered.  _Note, Kise isn’t as innocent as he seems._

“Anyways, we can help come up with some nicknames Tetsu-kun!” Momoi jumped in. Kise stopped snickering and his flowery smile reappeared.

“Yeah! What about a play on word with tiger?” Kise added.

“Or something cutesy, like Tai-tai!?” Momoi exclaimed. Kuroko half snorted into his milkshake.

“Oh, Kagami-kun’s gonna love that one.” Tetsuya joked a bit out of character. Momoi sort of pouted. “I apologize Momoi-san, I believe that nickname might sound a bit off putting coming from me.” Kuroko tried to explain himself, as to not offend her. She sighed knowing that wasn’t the reason.

“Maybe something that has to do with something he loves?” Kise asked.

“All he loves is basketball and burgers.” Kuroko paused, then added, “and me.” Momoi cooed at the cuteness. Furi laughed remembering the first time they saw the redhead’s apartment.

“Hmm? That’s all?” The model thought.

“You should see his apartment, Kise-kun.” Furi answered, and Kuroko got a twinkle of amusement in his eye, thinking about it. Momoi and Kise looked confused so Furi continued. “It’s very…minimalist…”

“That is certainly one way to put it.” Kuroko smiled.

“Sounds like Dai-chan. Well, besides Dai-chan being a slob.”

“Aomine-kun and Kagami-kun share a lot in common… But they also are very different.” Kuroko explained.

“How so?” Furi asked since he doesn’t really know  _that_ much about the miracles.

“Well for one, Kagami-kun is very innocent. When we fir-” Kuroko started but the brunette waved his hands and shook his head rapidly, cutting the other off.

“N-no! N-nevermind, I don’t wanna know!”  _God, what is wrong with my friends._ Kuroko sinisterly grinned. The other two amusedly looked on. Furi changed the topic back. “Well, if you really wanna knock him off his rocker, why not just call him by his first name?”

“Why would that get a reaction out of Kagami-kun?” Kuroko blankly asked. Kise gasped.

“Kurokocchi so sad!” He wailed.

“Tetsu-kun! You have to call him by his first name!” Momoi exclaimed. Kuroko looked mildly confused. Furi jumped in.

“Kuroko, has Kagami ever called you by your first name?”

The other seemed to think about this for a minute.

“I don’t believe so…”

“Well, imagine if he did.” Furi easily responded. Kuroko took a moment to think about it. Everyone looked at him intently waiting for a reaction.

After a moment he responded, “oh, I think I understand now.” There was a tiny, almost unnoticeable blush on his cheeks. That is possibly the first time Furi has ever seen that reaction.  _I better be invited to their wedding._

“Kurokocchi! So cute!” Kise squealed.

“I’m jealous…” Momoi good-naturedly sighed while smiling.

They continued like this for a bit while finishing their food. After they were done, they left and decided it was getting late, so they should probably head their separate ways. Before they did though, they ended up asking one more person for a photo, this time all together, and be it all their friendly exteriors but again the person was flattered. Kouki is really glad and kind of shocked that so far everyone (even though they only asked three people, one being Kise) reacted positively. Honestly, he had expected much worse.

Before they went on their ways they said their good-byes, which ended up being much more emotional than anyone was prepared for.

“Wahhh, I’m gonna miss you all!” Kise cried over exaggerated tears.

“Kise-kun you are crushing me.” Kuroko said blankly yet out of breath in the blonde’s tight embrace. The model pulled back still upset.

“I-I mean, we can do this again? It’s not like we’re never seeing each other again.” Furi said, slightly confused and also proud that he mentioned another meet-up. He really would like to do this again, although he just ‘met’ Kise and Momoi today, he already feels pretty comfortable with them, and he’s pretty sure they like him too (even if that is just because of their bubbly personalities.)

Kise perked up at that, like a dog excited to see friends.

“Yes! Definitely, how about next weekend! Here again, since we didn’t get to check out all the stores, oh and we can invite everyone else too!”

Furi is glad that someone else actually made the plans since he’s not that great at going through with meet-ups, but he's also slightly off-put by inviting other people…  _D_ _o it for your anxiety!_  He yelled inside his head. If he could not only handle but enjoy today, he should really put himself out there more often.

“Oh, and we can continue where we left off, since we only got three people today!” Momoi exclaimed. Furi finds it hard to believe everyone already cares so much about this project, but he’s glad. Plus continuing it, gave himself an excuse to hang out again. It’ll keep him from cancelling.

Kuroko nodded in agreement, smiling softly.

“Oh, yeah thanks guys.” Furi awkwardly shuffled his hair, slightly embarrassed by everyone going out of their way to make him feel comfortable. Kise and Momoi both surged forward to encase him in a hug. He blinked wide-eyed for a second, then returned the gesture. Kise then dragged Kuroko in to the group hug. They are probably getting weird stares, but Kouki didn’t care. After a moment, they pulled back and said ‘see you soons’ instead of good-byes now.

Furi left with Kuroko since they both live closer than the other two. When they were alone Kuroko spoke up.

“I think that is the first time we have ever hugged.”

Furihata blinked.

“L-like us? Because I thought both Kise and Momo-chan hug you all the time?”

Kuroko smirked slightly amused.

“Yes, I meant us. Kise-kun and Momoi-san have always been very hands-on people.”

Furi doesn’t know how he's supposed to respond to that. Kuroko and him have been extremely close since they started Seirin, but he is right. They never have touch each other much,  _is that weird?_  Maybe Kuroko is just used to people like Kise and Momoi so it's odd for him.

“O-oh, that’s good…? Did you think I didn’t like you or something?” Kouki answered, unsure. Kuroko smirked again.

“No, not at all. I thought physical contact may bother you though, so I was slightly worried about Kise-kun and Momoi-san.”  _Had Kuroko really been worried that much over that?_  Furi feels blessed to have these friends.

“U-um actually, I love hugs and stuff. Thanks for worrying about me though, it means a lot.” The brunette smiled, Kuroko returned the gesture.

“I thought you were averse to that sort of thing, since you seem to keep your distance from people… but I suppose the opposite fits your personality better… has anyone every told you, you worry too much Furihata-kun.” Kuroko teased.

“W-wah, how am I worrying? You’re the one who was worried about me meeting your friends!”

“We’ve known each other for awhile now, and you never once tried to hug me, despite, us being best friends. You must have been worried I’d react negatively.” _Bullseye._ _Geez, how does Kuroko know me so well?_  He had been worried, he thought  _Kuroko_ was averse to physical contact, and he didn’t want to push him. But thinking about it now, he seems to always be near people who are touchy, even Kagami in his own way (before they were dating as well.)

Furi scrunched his eyebrows and pulled Kuroko into a hug, to prove his point.

“There are you happy now?” He pulled back blushing and Kuroko looked shocked by his reaction. “How does it feel to hug someone your own size.” Since the bluehead is always the smallest of his friends (besides Momoi) and Furihata and him are almost the same height.

Kuroko owlishly stared then started to laugh.

“Yes, very much so. Thank you, Furihata-kun.” He chuckled.

They reached the crossroad where they would part.

“I’m glad you got along so well with Kise-kun and Momoi-san, Furihata-kun.” Kuroko said. It felt almost like a script at the end of a movie, but Furi ignored that thought and sheepishly smiled.

“Well, they’re nice people, so, I’m glad we all hung out.” Kouki replied. Kuroko smiled at him. “I guess we’ll be meeting up next weekend then… see yah Kuroko!” Furi turned on his heel and waved. Kuroko waved back.

“Yes, I’ll be seeing you. Have a nice night, Furihata-kun.”

Furi smiled back and left as Kuroko did as well.

On the rest of the walk back, he mulled over all of what happened today. He honestly is so glad it all turned out so well, both meeting his two new friends and the project going smoothly (even if they didn’t ask many people.) He pulled out his phone and texted the pictures to his therapist with a thumbs up. She answered quickly in praise and Furi felt himself smiling stupidly to himself. He then texted all three of his friends to see if they made it home safely, just as he walked through his door. Kuroko responded right away positively and with a photo of Kagami-kun passed out on the couch.  _So, they live together now, cool._  The brunette’s happy for them, they really seem like a couple out of a romance novel ( _probably a romcom actually._ )

He went upstairs and put on Kise’s cd while winding down (changing into pajamas and freshening up.) His music isn’t exactly wind-down material, but it's happy and bubbly just like the blonde himself. Again, Furihata is amazed he actually knows, and is now friends with, the guy who created this. It's good music, peppy, catchy, maybe a bit cliche, but it made it special that Kise is the one who sings it.

He then got a ping on his phone alerting him that Momoi got home safely and that she is currently ‘screaming over the music’ he picked for her. She also said that 'Dai-chan’s' even telling her to be quieter (but that he secretly seems happy she’s enjoying herself.) Furihata blinked at that one,  _do they live together?_

 

_Furi-kun!: Do you two live together?_

 

Maybe she's  _with_ Aomine, and that’s why she wasn’t as freaked out over Kuroko getting a boyfriend.

 

_Wonderwoman: We might as well! We’ve lived next to each other since we were young, I technically don’t live here. But I stay over almost everyday soo!! ^o^_

_Furi-kun!: Oh, that’s cool! Umm, do you mind me asking what relationship you two have??? Sorry if that’s like too much in your business, you don’t have to answer 0-0”_

_Wonderwoman: It’s okay!! We get that a lot lol, we’re like siblings!!! I can’t imagine dating Dai-chan bleehhh >.< lolol_

_Furi-kun!: Ohhh, okay yeah! I was just wondering, since you both seem very close ;; I’m glad you like the music though!_

 

So, they're like siblings,  _noted._  Furihata’s honestly learned more about the miracles today than Kuroko has ever mentioned (even though apparently the GoM are like a family.) They continued messaging back and forth until Furi got a message from Kise.

 

 _Kise: aWH Yes I am home safely !!! Thank you so much Furihatacchi you’re so nice_ _≧◡≦ !!_

_Furihatacchi!!: ;;heh, thanks - so I’m listening to your cd right now!! You’re really good! Umn like I’m kinda yelling bc I can’t believe someone I know made this OvO””_

_Kise: Yayyy!! I’m glad you like it !! You’re opinion means a lot to me so I’m super glad you like my cd !! ヽ(‘ ∇‘ )ノ_

 

Furi honestly doesn’t understand why his opinion matters so much, but he’s glad Kise’s happy.

 

_Kise: I have to put on the music you chose! !! I’m gonna listen while putting on my facial cleanser hehe ┌( ಠ‿ಠ)┘_

_Furihatacchi!!: haha I basically just did the same thing ^^_

_Kise: In sync In sync!!_

 

Furi smiled to himself, they really are such bubbly people. He then turned off the music and his light and got in bed. He watched a few videos on his phone until he was interrupted by Kise.

 

_Kise: oh my gOSH FURIHATACCHI, YOU HAVE PERFECT MUSIC TASTE!?!?!?_

_Furihatacchi!!: Heh 0~0” you think so? ??_

 

Furihata blushed to himself. _Both Kise and Momo-chan like the music I chose?_ He didn't see this coming. Well, he didn't expect them to be mean or anything, but this is more than he thought he would get in response.

 

 _Kise: Yes DEFINITELY!!! How did you know I would like this!!?? I also really like the one you said you personally listen to?? ( I am definitely listening to this when I get off work_ _( Γ˚Д˚)Γ_

 _Kise: I’ve never heard of the lady singer one!! But she’s sooo good!!! I actually love this_ _ｖ(⌒ｏ⌒)ｖ♪_

 

Just then Furi got a text from Kuroko, but he answered Kise first.

 

_Furihatacchi!!: Ahhh, I’m so glad you like it ;; i honestly wasn’t sure what to pick for you //since we only met like right then omgh, umn I dunno, I just figured that since you’re in the music business you’d probs like appreciate someone like her who worked for everything she got??? Idk!?? It was just a feeling_

 

Furihata then switched to Kuroko’s conversation.

 

_Milkshake fiend: I forgot to mention, I listened to the music you picked. And Kagami-kun is currently ‘on the verge of moving’ because I will not shut off the dogs barking._

 

Furi laughed to himself, he knew Kuroko would love that one. Although, he does slightly feel bad for Kagami.

 

_Milkshake fiend: Of course, I reminded him that this is technically his apartment, so moving out would be quite odd._

 

Furi can practically see the situation Kuroko's in, and he bit his lip chuckling.

 

_Furihata-kun: Omgh, rip Kagami… I’m glad you’re enjoying his pain though ahah 0v0” Does Nigou react to it??_

_Milkshake fiend: Nigou is having a grand time._

 

Kuroko left it at that. Furihata honestly doesn’t think that household is getting any sleep tonight…  _oops sorry, Kagami._ He switched back to Kise’s messages, content with ending the conversation there.

 

_Kise: You seriously have a talent Furihatacchi!! This lady is a queen -new role model// along with you of course- (/◕‿-)/_

_Furihatacchi!!: oAo,,, I am not worthy of such praise wthecck ///she really is though_

 

Furi grinned while blushing to himself. If anyone looked at him they would probably think he is texting his crush, _but nope, this is what a pure, good, friendship does to you._  They texted back and forth for a bit until Furi said they should probably be getting to bed (it’s technically the next day now, the brunette realized belatedly.)  _Wow._ _I can't believe I'm friends with two more miracles now... Crazy._


	3. Dark Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really tired editing this, so I apologize if there are obvious mistakes oopf~ nonetheless, gahhhh your comments and kudos really fuel me !! Thank you everyone, you all are such sweethearts and I hope all you readers have fantastic days and lives haha <333333
> 
> // also the next update might have to wait until next week because I'm going camping ahhh (if I'm able I'll throw in a chapter tomorrow - so at least this hangout is finished haha) //

Soon enough, it's a week later, and by now Furi is apparently one of Kise and Momoi’s best friends and he considers them the same. They're meeting at the mall again, as they previously decided would be the best place. Kuroko went ahead of him, not traveling together, since he is bringing Kagami, and they're just going to head out together since they live with each other. Furi wasn’t told if anyone else will be joining them, and he's slightly nervous since Kise did say they should bring everyone along next time ( _who constituted as ‘everyone?’ The miracles? Or other friends I don’t know?_ ) Fortunately, he’s fine with Kagami, so at least that isn’t a problem. He figured he has to trust their judgement in character, if they do bring anyone along.

He walked into the mall by himself and texted Kuroko.

 

_Furihata-kun: I’m here, where are you guys?_

 

Not a second later he got his reply.

 

_Milkshake fiend: We’re at one of the tables in the food court._

_Furihata-kun: Be there in a sec_

 

_Great, they’re in one of the super busy parts of the mall. At least it isn’t too_ _crowded yet, no doubt it’ll be in an hour or so…_  Kouki shook his head, he really needs to stop being so pessimistic.

He walked through the somewhat crowded large halls and tried to just focus on his mission, instead of all the people being super loud around him. Fortunately, he was able to focus on his mission for the duration it took him to go through the halls and is within sight of the table. It looks like Kagami, Kuroko and Kise are there so far. Surprisingly, they don’t seem to have any food at the moment. It isn’t exactly an eating time, but with Kagami’s appetite there's usually food around him if he's near a restaurant.

Furi began walking towards them when he located them, but was cut from his mission when he heard an out of place yelp and cry. He looked to his right to see a young girl on the ground with light green hair in pigtails trying to cry quietly (but failing) and a dropped ice-cream cone. He also saw three teenagers running faster than allowed in the mall, right past her. Furi assumed they knocked her down, _what a cliche scene._ He didn’t notice anyone with the girl even though she looks to only be about eight years old... _I can't just ignore her..._ The brunette t'sked since nobody else is helping the girl and walked towards her, with a friendly smile.

When he was close to her, he bent down on his ankles and held out his hand.

“Are you alright miss?” He asked in the softest voice he could muster. She wiped away tears and nodded an affirmative while trying to hold back hiccups. She took his offered hand, and stood up. “Are you with anyone?” He then asked. She nodded yes, but then looked around.

“Mama said to wait at the food place, until she’s done shopping…”

Furi inwardly sneered at the mom for just leaving her daughter in the middle of a crowded mall alone. He then looked at the fallen ice-cream. She followed his gaze.

“Would you like a new one?... Or something else?” He asked, feeling a bit upset for her. She looked at him with watery eyes, and nodded 'yes' while sniffing. The brunette smiled and offered her a hand again, while he stood up. “Wouldn’t want to lose you then.” She took his hand and they went over to one of the ice-cream stands. While they waited in line he talked to her. “My name is Furihata Kouki, by the way, but you can just call me Furi.” She looked at him and mumbled,

“Call me Mido, please.”

“Alright, Mido-chan!” He perked up, trying to cheer her up. A moment later and it's their turn to order.

“Pick anything you want!” He smiled. She chose a new ice-cream in a cup this time, Furi paid and told the employee that there's a spill, then the brunette looked down at the girl, after getting out of the way of the line.

“Would you like to sit with me and my friends until your mom finishes shopping?” Kouki asked, not wanting to leave her alone. She seems much more relaxed now, and nodded while smiling. Furihata smiled at the sight of her cheerier attitude. He walked hand-in-hand with her to the table of miracles. When he got close enough for them all to see him (well apparently Kuroko had been watching the whole deal, of course) Kise squealed.

“Oh, who is this Furihatacchi!?”

“This is Mido-chan, she’ll be joining us until her mom finishes shopping.” Furi smiled. Mido’s eyes glued onto Kise, then she started to fidget slightly. All of a sudden, she put her ice-cream on the table and ran over to Kise and pulled off his fake glasses. The model was shocked at the sudden turn of events, but Mido started jumping up and down.

“You’re Kise!” She said it excitedly but quietly enough for people to not completely overhear their conversation in the crowded building. The blonde was slightly shocked for a moment then started to chuckle while smiling.

“Ahaha, you got me!” He put on an award winning smile. “It’s an honor to meet you Miss Mido!” He stuck out his hand for a handshake and she took it with a blazing smile.

“You model! And sing! And even play basketball!” At the mention of basketball she made a fake gesture of shooting a ball into a hoop.

“You must really be a fan to know all of that, I’m honored to have such a doting fan like you! Thank you so much!” Kise went into 'work' mode. Furi was slightly amazed that she knew all of that about Ryouta. _Is Kise even more popular than I thought?_

“Mm-hmm!” The girl nodded, happy. Furi pulled out a chair for her, next to Kise, and she quickly took it. He then took the seat next to her. Kagami spoke up having caught up to the situation.

“Yeah, this guy’s real good at basketball, he’s tough to beat.” The redhead gave his signature grin. Kise practically screamed at the compliment. _Seems like Kagami’s good with kids as well,_ Furi thought while looking at the taller grinning at the young girl. Mido is practically sparkling at having met her idol(?)

“Yeah! I’m learning so I can play good too!” She excitedly responded.

“That’s very admirable of you, Mido-chan. I’m sure you’ll be a formidable player.” Kuroko spoke, with a kind smile. 

“Have you watched Kise’s games then?” Furi spoke up next to her. She nodded excitedly.

“Mm-hmm! Watch them with my big bro!”

Kise started coo-ing over his cute little fan. It must be a bit of a relief to have a fan who’s not the same age and a little crazy over the idea of dating the model.

“That’s very kind of him.” Furi responded. She shone with sparkles in her eyes.

“Yeah! Big bro’s the best, he plays basketball too! I’m gonna be like him and Kise-san!” Mido excitedly squealed.

“Oh really! Well I’ll be cheering you on then Mido-chan!” Kise bubbly responded. Mido then began eating her ice-cream as everyone talked. They spoke for about ten minutes, until Momoi and Aomine showed up.

_Guess, Aomine is here as well then_. He’s a bit scary, but he _is_ Momoi’s best friend, and Kuroko’s old light so, he must not be that bad. He was yawning, like he doesn’t really want to be there.

Momoi gasped when she saw Mido.

“Who’s this!?” She asked excitedly. Furi answered, as the young girl is currently swallowing some of her ice-cream.

“This is Mido-chan, she’ll be joining us for a bit.” 

“You guys are kidnapping kids now?” Aomine lazily asked with a slight grin, mainly directed towards Kagami.

“Whad’ you jus’ say Ahomine!?” Kagami scowled. Kuroko shook his head.

“Please wait to fight until there are no children here, or I will personally shut you both up.” Kuroko shut them down. His previous and current light shuddered at the implications.

Furi realized that they are out of seats, and they couldn’t pull anymore over, since these are the type of chair that are bolted into the floor (presumably to keep people from stealing them, _geez people are ridiculous_.) However, that means that both Momoi and Aomine are out of a seat. Furi went to stand up,

“Here you can sit her-” but he was cut off by Mido getting up and climbing up his lap. The brunette was shocked by the sudden gesture, the young girl seems to be full of them. “Umn, nevermind.” He mumbled a bit confused. Mido then gestured to the seat where she was previously sitting for Momoi.

“Thank you!” The pinkhead curtsied cutely and sat down in the offered seat. Aomine looked at the rest of the table and spoke.

“Wah- nobody’s gonna double up for me?”

“Ha, serves yo-” The redhead snorted, but was then cut off by Kuroko unceremoniously sitting down in his lap, while slurping a milkshake. The redhead sputtered. Furi, Mido and Momoi laughed at Kuroko’s boldness. Aomine cocked a grin and sat down.

“So really, who’s the kid?” Aomine asked.

“Mama’s out shopping, so Furi-niisan said I can hang out with you guys.”

Furihata blushed, _why are kids so blunt?_ He’s kinda proud of being called that already though. Kise, Kuroko and Kagami all snickered at the brunette’s obvious shock.

“Yeah! She’s one of my fans, and likes basketball.” Kise winked. When he mentioned the sports part, Aomine raised an eyebrow and grinned.

“S’that so, so you play kid?” He asked her, now seemingly interested. He seemed to have picked up on the whole ‘mom abandoning’ part, _why have they always said Aomine’s an idiot?_ Again at the mention of the sport, she lightened up.

“Yeah! ‘m still learning so I’m not as good as Kise-san yet, but coach says I’m the best in my class!”

“That’s amazing Mido-chan! You must be really good then!” Furi spoke up. She smiled widely at the praise.

“What do you play?” Kagami asked from behind Kuroko. His arms are wrapped around the bluehead, and Kuroko’s head is still not as high as Kagami’s because of the height difference. Furi smiled at the cute couple.

“I play shooting guard! And I make every shot.” She puffed up proudly. “Well, as long as it’s not too far away.”

“Sounds like a certain someone else we know.” Momoi giggled in response. Furi praised the child, not paying attention while the others spoke on.

“Speaking of Midorima-kun, did he say if he was coming in the end?” Kuroko asked around his straw. Kise began wailing.

“He said he already had plans! Can you believe Midorimacchi having plans with people other than us!”

“What about everyone else?” Kuroko asked again.

“Murasakibaracchi said it was too much of a bother to travel all the way out!” Crocodile tears started falling. “And Akashicchi’s still busy!” Momoi raised her eyebrows.

“Even when you mentioned... you know who?” She said quietly, while making sure Furi is still talking with Mido.

“Yeah! I even mentioned him again, but-” Kise took notice of Furi now looking up at them since he was done with his conversation with Mido “-Akashicchi said he’s in Hong Kong right now at a conference!” Kise sniffled, upset more of their friends couldn’t come.

_Oh, so he did mean the other miracles when Kise mentioned ‘everyone.’_ He said Akashi’s at a conference, in China? Furi really can’t believe that guy is the same age as them.

“Is he really the same age as us?” Furi asked amazed.

“I know right, he’s like an alien.” Aomine said as Kuroko jabbed him in the ribs. “Oi, Tetsu!” He rubbed his side in anguish. Momoi and Kise giggled.

“Yeah, he’s pretty impressive.” The pinkhead said. Mido then spoke up,

“Are you talking about Akashi Seijuurou by any chance?” She got a twinkle in her eye and pointed to her hair, “Cherry hair, and looks like a prince?” The whole group looked at her shocked.

“Yes, do you know him Mido-chan?” Kuroko asked, the first one able to answer. She nodded excitedly.

“Yeah! He’s big br-” She was cut off by a voice.

“Hanako, why are you here?” The whole group looked over to one Midorima Shintarou. Mido jumped off Furi’s lap happily and ran towards the tall male jumping into him.

“Onii-chan!” She hugged his legs, and he squatted down to pick her up. A soft smile graced his lips, making the whole group gasp at the uncharacteristic display.

“Mama went shopping, so Furi-niisan and his friends were keeping me company! He even bought me ice-cream and they said that I’m good at basketball!” She bubbly retold him the day’s events. Then she suddenly gasped. “Nii-chan! You never said you are friends with Kise-san!” She put on an angry display of emotions suddenly.

“Midorimacchi you never told us about your sister!” Kise snapped out of his trance and yelled.  _Sister...they do look similar._

“You did not need to know.” He said while pushing up his glasses, one hand firmly holding his younger sister up. He then looked at the younger. “I’ll tell mother that you’ll be with me for the rest of the day, so you don’t need to wait anymore.” He seemed slightly apologetic and pulled out his phone.

“And you said you had plans!” Kise yelled again. Midorima looked at him annoyed.

“Stop yelling, I do have plans... I did not know you all were meeting here.” Just then his partner, Takao Kazunari, walked out of a nearby store, and locked eyes with the Midorimas. Mido happily screamed,

“Kazu-nii!” She tried to jump out of the greenhead’s grasp, so Takao came over and grabbed her out of his arms.

“I have to make a call.” Midorima said as he passed her over. Takao waved him off and the tsundere walked away to presumably find a quieter area to call. The raven-head then gave the girl a kiss on the forehead and she giggled. Takao faced their crew.

“Hey guys, what’s up?” He grinned. The group seemed to digest the scene they just saw.

“...Wait, so this is Midorima’s sister?” Kagami asked, just as slow at catching up as Aomine.

“Midorimacchi told Takaocchi about his sister but not us!” Kise wailed.

“And Akashi-kun.” Kuroko added. 

“Ahh, well I sorta barge into Shin-chan’s house all the time, so it was inevitable really… Shin-chan and Akashi are childhood friends, I thought you guys knew that?” Takao laughed.

“Since when!?” Aomine yelled out.

“I believe since childhood, Aomine-san. Actually, I completely forgot they were at the moment.” Kuroko blankly replied.

“Ehh, you knew Kurokocchi!?”

“I knew too.” Momoi said. “All the clues were there, even if they never said it.”

Furihata felt very out of the loop at the moment, _is this what it’s like to hang out with the generation of miracles?_ Surprisingly, normal, even if he can’t exactly contribute to the conversation. Mido then turned to Takao and pinched one of his cheeks harshly.

“Kazu-nii you knew onii-chan’s friends with Kise-san and you didn’t tell me!?”

“Ahh-ha you’ve got a sharp grip young one” He talked around her pinch. She huffed, and tried to get out of his grasp, so he let her. She then ran over to Furi again and climbed on his lap, huffing in annoyance. Furihata again was shocked by the sudden gesture. Takao rubbed his cheek then got down on his knees in front of her, bowing his head.

“Forgive me Nako-chan! I was not aware you’re a fan of Kise! I’ll tell you anything you want!” Good-naturedly, the Shutoku player 'begged.'

She seemed undisturbed, with her head high, huffing at him. But then after a moment, she glanced at him with one eye. She glared down, almost looking Akashi-like ( _she must’ve known him her entire life..._ )

“Anything…?” Curious, she asked.

“Yes, anything.” Takao easily responded. She glanced to the side, unsure, then back down at him.

“I propose a deal for my forgiveness then, however, I can’t speak of it here, so we will speak later.” She said, dignified.

“Thank you, Nako-chan! We’ll speak later.” Takao grinned. She nodded once then turned to look back at the brunette, whom she is sitting on. She cuffed her mouth and whispered in his ear,

“I just said that to sound cool.”

Furi chuckled while she giggled. Takao stood up, not caring at all that he just bowed before a child. He then looked at Furihata.

“Kou-chan, right? Nice to finally properly meet you! I see you’re starting to deal with the mess of these miracles, welcome to the club!” The black haired man grinned a greeting. The brunette blinked and shook the offered hand to him. ‘ _Kou-chan?_ ’ He's confused. Furi looked at the rest of the crew, bewilderment painfully written on his face.

“How- how does everybody know me?” He looked mainly at Kuroko, who to his surprise shrugged.  _No doubt he is behind this._

“I actually do not know with Takao-kun.” The phantom answered then Takao laughed.

“Nothing escapes _these_ eyes.” The point guard winked while he pointed to one of his eyes. Furi is more than confused, he knows that Takao has the ‘hawk eye’ but does that really mean anything in this context? Mido giggled into his neck at his obviously puzzled reaction, as if she knows something he doesn’t.

Midorima chose that moment to show up, he looked a little exasperated but softened slightly when he saw his sister. He stood next to her and Furi, and put his arms out, as Furihata let her go into his arms.

“Furihata-san, correct?” The taller asked him. Takao snickered something about ‘Shin-chan knows who you are.’ “I apologize for the inconvenience, thank you for watching over Hanako, I hope she wasn’t any trouble.” Kouki waved his hands dismissively.

“No, it wasn’t any trouble at all, Midorima-san. She’s a very bright girl.” Furi tried to not be nervous. Midorima's one of the less intimidating miracles, but Kouki is still very anxious. Midorima pushed up his glasses, trying to hide his prideful smirk.

“Yeah, Midorimacchi, she’s a delight! Why didn’t you introduce us sooner!” Kise cut in.

“As I said before, there wasn’t a reason.” Midorima easily answered. The model huffed at the ‘stupid’ reasoning. “We should be leaving now, pleasure to meet you Furihata-san.” Midorima did a half-bow while still holding his sister up.

“A-ah, wait.” Furi said while handing Mido’s leftover ice-cream to her. She brightened up, and made grabby hands for it. He gave it to her, smiling.

“Ah, I can pay you back for that.” Midorima said wide-eyed, but Furi waved it off.

“S’ no problem!”

“Damn, Kou-chan back at it again with the great first impressions.” Takao whistled lowly.

“Well, we’ll be off then.” Midorima said but surprisingly, Kuroko spoke up.

“Wait, Midorima-kun.” He did, slightly confused. Kuroko pulled out his phone and made a gesture to it towards Furihata. Kouki looked on confused. Kuroko then pointed at Furi’s phone and realization dawned on him.

“N-no, that’s so embarrassing!” He sputtered blushing. It is. Asking for Kise’s photo was one thing, but Midorima seems like a refined individual (minus all of his horoscope business.) Kuroko sighed and started speaking,

“We’re doing a project and-” He looked at Furi expectantly. _Screw you Kuroko!_ He wanted to say, but he reframed. He bit his lip and looked at the three people before him.

“We’re taking pictures of…” He looked at Midorima’s curious but serious face, Mido’s curious one and Takao’s goofy grin. “...g-good looking…” They kind of looked like a family. “...families, can we take your photo?” _Am I on fire? Because, that may have come out 999% worse than I meant._

Unconsciously he heard Aomine whistle, and when he looked at Midorima he's gaping. _Fuck, shit, what the hell, why me._

But then suddenly, Takao yelled out,

“Hell yeah you can have a photo! Right, Nako-chan!?”

“Yeah, yeah! Photo with the family, onee-chan!” Mido smiled, laughing. Midorima seemed to snap out of his reverie, and pushed up his glasses blushing.

“I suppose if you two want one so bad…” The taller remarked. Takao then wrapped his arm around Shintarou’s shoulders despite the height difference, and threw a peace sign out. Furi held up his phone and snapped one. Then Takao, ran the two feet over and looked at it.

“Heck yes, you gotta send me that picture later, I’ll get your number later through Kuroko or something.” He jumped back up to the family and looked back waving. “We really have to go now though, sooo, see yah!” The hawk smiled out. Midorima nodded still dumbstruck and gave a half-bow.

“Bye Furi-niisan! Bye Kise-san! Bye friends!” Mido shouted as they walked away. The group waved.

Furi looked down at the photo. Midorima looks stiff and embarrassed. Furi feels kind of bad, he’ll have to apologize next time they see each other. Mido was smiling widely holding onto her older brother as Takao grinned toothily wrapping himself around them… _they really do look like a family._

Furi hadn’t noticed Momoi looking over his shoulder at the photo until Kise looked as well and burst out laughing. The blonde grabbed his phone to show the others. Aomine burst out laughing.

“He looks so uncomfortable!” The Touou player made fun of his old teammate. Kagami's laughing too, and Furi can see Kuroko smirking devilishly, while putting his phone away. Looks like him being a bumbling mess was recorded.

Furi really doesn’t understand the big deal. He thinks the picture is actually pretty cute, it shows their personalities quite well too. When the others stopped laughing so loudly and Kise returned his phone, Momoi spoke up.

“Are they dating?”

Everyone paused at that. Furi broke the silence.

“I thought the same thing.” _They're like a family._ Momoi nodded in appreciation.

“Yeah! They seem very... domestic.” She exclaimed. Kuroko pulled out his phone again.

“Let’s find out.” He pushed a few buttons and waited a moment. “Hello, Takao-kun. Are you and Midorima-kun in a relationship?” You could honestly hear Takao burst out laughing from across the entire mall hall. “Ah, I see. Okay, also I have a video to send you later… Right, enjoy the rest of your date.” Everyone gaped at Kuroko. “Yes, they are.”

_Welp. That answers that._

To everyone’s surprise Aomine was the one to break the silence.

“No way! That guy’s totally out of his league!?” _Oh, that’s kind of rude._

“To whom are you referring to, Aomine-kun?” Kuroko asked.

“Tetsu you know exactly what I’m sayin’! That stick in the mud with that guy? They’re opposites!”

“Well they do say opposites attract.” Kuroko slurped his milkshake.

“Dai-chan don’t be rude!” Momoi snapped at her best friend. “I for one am totally for this ship! Don’t you think they’re so cute together!” She got a dreamy look on her face.

“What! No way!” Aomine spat back.

“Furi-kun back me up on this!” The girl tried to recruit him. Furi snapped up at the mention of his name. Momoi is looking at him expectantly. _Oh, oh, okay._

“W-well, they did look comfortable together…” _How to respond..._ Momoi nodded a thanks.

“What! Look at the picture!?” Aomine snapped back. Furi flinched, _welp_ , guess he’s in this conversation now.

“I-I think that’s just his personality.” Kouki tried to mediate. Kuroko snorted into his milkshake. “... Right? You guys would know him better than me.” Furihata looked for confirmation, Momoi ecstatically nodded 'yes' and the brunette internally sighed in relief.

“W-wait, those two!?” Kagami suddenly yelled out.

“Kagami-kun is as fast as a cheetah.” Kuroko blankly answered.

“E-eh, Midorimacchi’s hiding too much from us! First his cute sister! Then him and Akashicchi and now Takaocchi too!?” Kise bursted out, then began crocodile tearing.

_Is...this really such a shock?_ Sure, Furihata’s just met them, but it doesn’t seem that far out of the realm of possibility. After all, don’t a lot of people ‘put up’ with Midorima, Takao seems to seek him out compared to everyone else. _..so?_ As Kuroko said, opposites attract (just look at him and Kagami) they compliment each other well.

“It is not so much of a shock really. In fact I predicted this.” Kuroko said.

“Sound like Akashi, Tetsu.” Aomine mumbled.

“What do you mean, Kuroko?” Kagami asked, having calmed down.

“Have you all seen them together? They’ve acted like a couple ever since they met.”

Everyone, besides Momoi and Kouki looked confused in response. Furi thought about how that could be the same with Kuroko and Kagami, and that is why it was so blatantly obvious to him. They always acted like a couple, so nobody suspected anything. The brunette voiced this.

“Are you saying they act like you and Kagami, and that’s why you could tell?” Furi asked. Kuroko smiled and nodded.

“My god, he speaks Tetsu…” Aomine mumbled wide-eyed. Kagami blushed into Kuroko’s shoulder. It was kind of funny seeing the larger man act so ‘cute.’ Everyone seemed to have come to the same conclusion. Then Momoi sighed.

“Everyone’s finding love, I wonder when I will…” She looked sullenly and dreamily at the table. Nobody seemed to wanna answer. Furihata looked at everyone, in their own thought bubbles.  _Well, geez._

“I’m sure you’ll find someone great Momo-chan, or maybe they’ll find you.” Kouki smiled at the girl. Momoi looked at him with star in her eyes.

“Furi-kun’s the only one who believes in me!” She thanked him while sort of half-bashing the rest of the table. Aomine groaned.

“Of course you’re gonna find someone geez! He’s gonna have to get through me first though!” The Touou ace said sounding a bit annoyed. Furi chuckled lightly. It's good to know Aomine does care for the pink haired girl.

“Yeah Momoicchi! You and I both!” Kise agreed. _Guess there will be no love for me and Aomine then_. Furi kind of laughed to himself about this. He did want to find someone, but _apparently_ he has horrible taste in people (after the incident with the girl who would only go out with him if he was the best, it was decided.) So he’ll lay-low for a bit.

“Thanks Ki-kun! For Dai-chan and Furi-kun too!” _Oh, nevermind. Thanks Momoi._

“Isn’t Ahomine too busy with his magazines.” Kagami smirked.

“Hey! Mai-chan is the only girl for me!” _...Doesn’t that just prove his point?_

“If you even like girls.” Kuroko said quietly, but of course everyone heard. Aomine sputtered and everyone else burst out laughing. When it quieted down a bit Kise turned to the brunette a predatory look on his face.

“What about you Furihatacchi, anyone you’re interested in…?” Everyone turned their gaze to him. _What the hell, why._

“U-um, no…” He mumbled, embarrassed to be put on the spot, especially because of the subject matter.

“Eh, why not!?” Kise looked like a dog when you take their toy away. Luckily, Kuroko spoke up.

“He has horrible taste.” _A_ _h, yes, thank you._

“Yeah, always goes for the bitches.” Kagami said bluntly. _Thank you dearest friends, truly an honor to be in your presence._

“They’re not bitches to me…” Furi mumbled quietly, an annoyed look crossed his face. Aomine burst out laughing with a hand covering his face.

“Fuckin’ perfect.” Aomine said between laughing. Kuroko jabbed him in the ribs. But Momoi and Kise seemed giggly too. _Everyone, make fun of my love life will you._

“Do you like girls? Or boys, or?” Momoi asked him kindly. _Oh, okay, guess it’s time to share my entire life story._ Everyone looked at him expectantly, but Kagami spoke up.

“You guys really are too much, you know. Leave Furi alone.” _A friend!_ Furi internally thanked the redhead across from him, but then Kuroko ruined it.

“Why don’t we all go around the table and say then. It’s unfair if we don’t.”

“Tetsu! That is unfair! You and Bakagami are together so we all know!” Aomine yelled. Kuroko smirked.

“Just because I am with a man does not mean I’m homosexual, Aomine-kun… However, since mine and Kagami-kun’s situation is different. I will speak up for the missing miracles as well.” That seemed to shut everyone up. Everyone looked at him.

“You mean, you know Tetsu-kun?” Momoi asked. He nodded.

“I will start then.” Kuroko answered, knowing everyone was in on the idea. “I’m asexual.” Furi thought about the conversation they had last time they met up,

_“Well, for one, Kagami-kun is very innocent, the fir-”_

Furi spoke up confused.

“But you sai-”

“I was merely teasing you, Furihata-kun.” The phantom smirked, cutting him off, immediately knowing what he was going to say. Furi huffed in annoyance. “I think I would not mind a relationship with any gender though.” The bluehead continued.

“W-wait what does asexual mean?” Aomine asked, truly confused. 

“It means he doesn’t wanna have sex.” Kagami spoke up. 

“And you’re okay with that Bakagami?” The dark-blue haired man sputtered. The redhead snorted.

“Of course I am. I love Kuroko so it doesn’t matter.” Everyone looked at Kagami with newfound respect, Aomine even put his hand on the ace’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry for everything I’ve said.” He coughed into his fist. Kagami shook his head and sort of scoffed, then spoke.

“Anyways, I guess… I’m Kuroko-sexual? I dunno, I never cared about anyone like that until him so…” Both Kagami and Kuroko blushed lightly, at the confession. Momoi and Kise cooed over the cute couple. Then they looked at Aomine for the next answer. He shrugged nonchalantly.

“Ah, I guess if we’re talkin’ magz I go for Mai-chan, but with a relationship I’ll go for a guy, why not.” 

“Are we witnessing Aominecchi leaving the closet!?” Kise burst out.

“I was never in one!” The dark male yelled out. Momoi clapped.

“Yayy, I’m so happy for you Dai-chan!”

“I said, I was never in one dammit!” He yelled out again. It was kind of comedic. _Well, guess boob-loving Aomine even likes guys._ Soon enough, the focus was back on the brunette and he unconsciously got nervous, with all their gazes on him.

“Uh-m I mean I’ve only ever been with girls… I never really thought about it…” He hadn’t really, society made it seem like hetero relationships were the norm, so he just assumed he’s straight, since he only had crushes on girls in the past anyways.

“See not everyone you talk to is gay Satsuki.” Aomine cut-in.

But now that he’s thinking about it,

“Umm, I guess, I’d like to believe if someone was nice enough, I wouldn’t care though…”

“Well, fuck-it nevermind.” The dark male exclaimed. _Welp. There’s your revelation of the day._ Furi doesn’t know if that makes him ‘gay’ he doesn’t think so, but maybe not as straight as he thought. Kouki thought about how he got bullied before he went to Seirin and started laughing.

“What’s wrong Furi-kun?” Momoi asked confused.

“A-haha, sorry, I was just thinking. In the past people called me gay and a f-faggot so it’s kinda funny now.” Everyone looked at him funny, and he felt like he definitely said the wrong thing. Kagami spoke up.

“Who the fuck said that?” _Uh oh, he seems pretty mad._

“Ahh, no, sorry it was before Seirin don’t worry. It’s fine.” Furi smiled awkwardly trying to diffuse the situation. Everyone seemed pretty mad, and the brunette cursed himself for changing the atmosphere. Should’ve just kept his mouth shut… “Really, it’s fine. Sorry I shouldn’t have said that.” Nobody said anything until Daiki broke the atmosphere.

“Stop apologizin’. Sound like Ryou.” _Thank you Aomine._ Everything seemed to calm down at that.

“Is he your man-crush Aomine-kun?” Kuroko said, and Momoi bounced excitedly. Aomine put his hand up in a stop motion at her.

“No way! Put your ideas away Satsuki!” But Momoi kept giggling to herself, like this was the biggest gossip of the century.

“Hmmm, so I want someone charming and nice an-” The pinkhead started a moment later.

“We didn’t ask for your type Satsuki.” Momoi shh’ed Aomine.

“I’m getting to that!… I want someone manly!”

“Huh, but you liked Tetsu, he’s like the girliest lookin’ guy I know?” Aomine cut in again.

“Shush! I would prefer a guy, but I think if a manly girl came my way, I would be okay with it, as long as they’re a gentle-man!”

“A gentle-woman!” Furi said and Momoi smiled nodding.

“Well, they’ve gotta be respectful, otherwise I’ll beat them up.” Aomine said blandly, but you could tell he meant every word.

“Thanks Dai-chan.” And you could tell, she was not only thanking him for the comment but for accepting her as well. Furi doubted Aomine would be disgusted by any of their responses though. Maybe before today started, he would think he might, but after hearing him talk for awhile, Aomine seemed like a pretty nice guy.

“My turn!” Kise exclaimed and everyone looked at him. “So, like Furihatacchi said, I also have only ever been with girls! But hearing everyone talk made me think that I wanna be like you guys too so maybe I’ll go out with a guy!”

“Just ‘deciding’ to be like everyone else, doesn’t make you gay Kise.” Kagami said slightly exasperated.

“Huuhhh? But I wanna try… but maybe that wouldn’t be that great for my job…” The model pouted. Furi thought about being famous and coming out and how Kise would actually have to think before going out with _anyone._ He feels sort of bad for the blonde.

“I’m not saying you can’t try! But like, you don’t just become gay, Kise.” The redhead tried to explain.  _I feel like I should cut in._

“Yeah, I mean, I still don’t really know about myself, so we’re kinda in the same boat Kise. If you want we can talk about it later?” Furi spoke up. He feels for the blonde, they seem to be basically in the same situation of _just now_ realizing they may not be straight, so maybe talking to the model will help.

“Furihatacchi so nice!” Kise wailed, and Kouki knew if Momoi were not in between them he would have flung himself at him. Furi cocked a grin in direction of the blonde. Kuroko coughed to get everyone’s attention.

“So, as we all saw earlier, Midorima-kun is not as straight as some of you assumed. I believe, he may be, gay.” Furi honestly almost laughed at the phrasing and serious tone Kuroko used.

“Oi, what do you mean ‘may be’ I thought you said you knew Tetsu!” Aomine said.

“Although, I have never asked him. I think he’s a homosexual, through his interactions with other people.”

“Are you sayin’ you’ve got a sixth sense Tetsu!?” Aomine seriously asked. Furi chuckled.

“Strong gaybar meter I believe.” The brunette said, and Kuroko looked at him like that was exactly what he meant. Kagami started laughing and Momoi's giggling, Kise looked like he is trying to soak in this information, probably because this seems new to him. Good thing Furi spends most of his time on the internet so he can keep up.

“As far as Murasakibara-kun goes… I’m not sure.”

“You said you knew Kurokocchi!”

“Well, would you like to know Nigou’s sexuality in place of him?” There was a pause, _what?_

“Tetsu…” Aomine sounded serious, and Kuroko looked at him. “Nobody wants to know your dog’s sexuality.”

“But you’re all curious now aren’t you?” _Honestly, yeah,_  because Furi never would have ever wondered that. _But what the heck._

“What’s Nigou like?” Kagami asked seemingly scared. Kuroko paused.

“I don’t know, he’s only a puppy. I’ll get back to you on that.” _Fucking of course_. Everyone sighed, like they should have guessed that. Then Kagami spoke up.

“Uh, actually, I mean I dunno but, I think Murasakibara might be dating my brother?” Everyone looked shocked at that.

“W-wait a minute. Okay, I can kinda get over the whole Midorima thing but… your brother and that oaf? Really?” Aomine looked frightened and confused.

_Are they dating?_ A good question, that again wouldn’t have crossed Furi’s mind. Himuro seems to mother-hen the giant but that’s all the brunette really knows. Even Kise and Momoi seem at a loss.

“But… Himuro’s so pretty?” Kise asked, and Kagami sputtered.

“I...I don’t know what you want me to respond to that but-” Kagami pulled his phone out of his pocket, with slight difficulty since Kuroko is still sitting on him. He then showed everyone a photo on it. “-he sends me pictures like this all the time.”

It's a photo of Himuro and Murasakibara together, you could see comics and candy wrappers in the background. But what really stood out, is that both of them are smiling. Now, maybe Murasakibara smiles on occasion, but Himuro Tatsuya is known for his ever so stable poker face. It’s like seeing a photo of Kuroko laughing, it happens only once in a blue moon.

Everyone seemed to gasp, as if it were the latest scandal.

“... Ship.” Momoi said quietly.

“Dammit Satsuki!” Aomine yelled, but it was in good humor.

“So now we know that Murasakibara-kun is also a part of this crew.” Kuroko said.

“We’re just assuming they’re dating then?” Aomine asked.

“You don’t seem to realize what a big deal it is that Tatsuya’s smiling like that.” Kagami said, and nobody could really answer that, since Kagami definitely knows his brother the best out of all of them.

“Alright, as for the grand finale, I know for a fact that Akashi-kun is pansexual.” Kuroko spoke up and everyone blinked owlishly at what was said.

“What does that mean Kurokocchi?” Kise asked. Furi doesn’t know either, and it doesn’t seem like Aomine does too. Kagami looked like he already knew and Momoi's gushing to herself.

“It basically means he’ll date anyone.”

“I thought he only liked boys?” Momoi said happy to get more information on her Teiko teammates. “Since he was dating senpai.” Aomine and Kise stopped abruptly and looked at her.

“They were dating!?” Both of them exclaimed in unison. Kuroko blinked.

“You both need to pay closer attention. Yes Akashi-kun and Nijimura-kun were dating, but they broke up awhile ago.”

“Akashicchi went through a breakup and didn’t tell us!?” Kise wailed.

“I believe they are still on good terms.” Kuroko continued.

“That was your Teiko captain right?” Kagami asked. Kuroko nodded.

_Ohhh, more random facts of the day_. Well, maybe this explains why last time they hung out and Furi tried to explain he wasn’t assuming Akashi is gay, they all burst out laughing.

“What the Hell? Who else has been together and didn’t say anything!?” Aomine looked around, and there was a silence that everyone anticipated an answer to. It seemed nobody was going to answer though, and all the ex-Teiko members breathed a sigh of relief.

“How’d you know the whole pansexual part anyways Tetsu? Akashi kept to himself a lot of the time.” Aomine asked.

“I asked him.” Was the plain reply.

“And he just told you, Tetsu-kun?” Momoi asked.

“Yes, I was curious, and he didn’t seem to care.” Kuroko replied. Honestly, that doesn’t sound like the Akashi Furi has met. But they did all say, he’s not like how he was when they met. The brunette sighed.

“Well I guess that’s the fun answer so.” Everyone looked at him. _Furi, stop talking before thinking, geez._ But they then proceeded to burst out laughing, so he guessed it was okay. Even Kuroko laughed to himself behind his straw.

Kise’s phone began to ring while everyone was laughing, Furi being the only one not giggling, listened in out of curiosity.

“Ahaha- hello?” Kise greeted wiping tears away from his eyes, apparently, he hadn’t looked at the caller id. After a second, the blonde perked up.

“Akashicchi! We were just talking about you!” _Oh, ‘speak of the devil._ ’ A minute passed and Kise’s smile faltered for a second but then brightened again. “No, no, all good things! We were talking about our sexualities.” _Did… Did Kise really just straight up_ _tell Akashi that they were talking about how gay they are...including the ‘emperor’ himself?_

Everyone seemed to have calmed down and are now listening to the one sided conversation. The blonde giggled.

“I’ll tell you later, it was all positive though! Oh! Akashicchi, I think I might like guys too! So you have to give me advice sometime!” Now that everyone is quiet, you could actually hear a melodic voice chuckle on the other end of the line. A shiver ran down the brunette’s spine at the sound of it. Even through a phone receiver Akashi's voice holds so much _power_ , like it demands attention.

The blonde seemed to remember something.

“Akashicchi! Why didn’t you tell us you and Midorimacchi are childhood friends! Midocchi was talking about you!” There was a pause on the other side of the line, then the emperor seemed to utter one word questioningly, and then something else. Kise continued in response.

“She seemed like she likes you though! Go talk to her Akashicchi, I’m serious!”. _.. Did Kise just order Akashi to do something? Isn’t that like a big ‘no no.’_ Kuroko must’ve been very serious when he said the captain is not all bad. “Oh, did you know Midorimacchi and Takaocchi are dating!?” Another response, “Eh, why didn’t he tell us then!?”

Aomine seemed to get tired of listening to the blonde go on and on and spoke up.

“Kise stop your gossiping! We’re all here!”

The blonde realized everyone was staring at him, he really was in his own world. He chuckled.

“I’m sorry Akashicchi, I’ll call you later, I’m still with everyone right now.” Another response, and Kise smiled brightly, “M’hmm you too! Bye!” The model then hung up.

“Akashicchi wishes everyone well!” Kise locked eyes with Furi and winked, “including you Furihatacchi.” _Huh, really?_ Well he did say it to everyone at the table so it made sense. Furi smiled awkwardly back.

“So what was that all ‘bout?” Kagami asked.

“Ah, he was just checking up. I think he was in between meetings because people were talking in a different language in the background.” _What the heck._ That still is like so freaking incredible that he does all that sort of business stuff. Furi honestly can’t think of any remarkable talent or skill of his own,  _s_ _o how the heck._

“Does he still check up on you guys and like summon you or whatever?” Kagami continued. Momoi answered,

“He doesn’t so much as ‘summon’ us anymore, but yeah we all check up on each other, it’s what family does!”

Furi saw Kuroko smile lightly. He is again reminded that _all_ of the GoM is close.

“We still all see each other though! So he doesn’t really have to ‘summon’ us.” Momoi added. Furihata thought how nice it is how close they are, and that Akashi even just called to ask how Kise was.

“That’s really nice of him to just call and see how you all are doing though.” The brunette smiled while saying this mainly to Kise, since he was the one who was called. The blonde smiled.

“Yeah of course! Like Momoicchi said, we’re all a big family!” The model then looked troubled for a second. “I think he called because he was lonely though, he sounded upset on the phone…” The other miracles seemed to think a lot of this for a minute. The brunette thought about how the captain’s life must be. It sounds the complete opposite of Furi’s, honestly. _He’s in a foreign country on a business trip right now for goodness sake._

The miracles seemed solemn so Furi felt he should change the subject even slightl. He's curious anyways.

“Does Akashi-san speak Chinese?” Kouki asked. The group looked surprised over the question, then seemed to question it themselves. Kuroko spoke up.

“I don’t think any of us know, actually. However, Akashi-kun speaks many languages, so it’s completely possible.” _Impressive_. Furi needs to stop being so surprised over everything, especially regarding the Rakuzan member. The brunette hopes he speaks Chinese. Being in a foreign country with different customs must be hard enough, but to not understand anyone around would probably be extra difficult.

“Wow.” _Good response, ten out of ten._ Aomine cut in after a moment.

“So what was that about you askin’ advice?” He raised one eyebrow, smirking at Kise.

“Ehh!? I just figured Akashicchi probably has the most experience with that sort of thing!”

“Did you just call Akashi the most gay?” Kagami asked laughing. Kuroko smirked. Furi just realized something blatantly obvious.

“I can’t believe the GoM is a rainbow in every sense.” Repeating what happened earlier, everyone looked at him for a second, then started laughing.

“Chihuahua, you have a tendency to say some really random shit, ya know.” The dark blue head said with a grin. _Finally, the nickname returns, it’s been awhile._

“Really?” Furi thought he was a pretty average dude, but well apparently he’s a little gay now so, maybe not.

“It’s because he doesn’t always think before speaking.” Kuroko blandly replied. _Okay, yeah that sounds about right._ The brunette sheepishly grinned.

“Should we get going?” Momoi asked smiling. Guess this is their final attendance. The only new face ended up being Aomine, so Furihata felt literal waves of relief flood off him at that.

“Of course, we have been hogging this table for quite sometime now. Where are we going today?” Kuroko asked, obviously happy to be with his current and old friends.

“We should go clothes shopping!” Kise bounced, and Aomine visibly groaned.

“Didn’t you all do that last time?” The dark skinned male replied. Kise huffed.

“Kurokocchi, Momoicchi and Furihatacchi did it before I could join though!” The blonde wailed. They began bickering back and forth for a long time until Kuroko nudged Kagami slightly and the redhead groaned but spoke up.

“If you let them do their little fashion spree I’ll buy you a pair of shoes Aho.” Kagami remedied because of his boyfriend. Aomine ignored the name calling and immediately lit up.

“Seriously? Maybe you are good for somethin’!” It was no secret Aomine has a bit of a collection of basketball shoes, and surprisingly knows what each brand and label specializes in. Although, shoes are pretty expensive… but after everyone found out Kagami’s like secretly rich they stopped questioning when he offers such things.

The group of them headed to the closest clothing store. Momoi and Kise are obviously the most excited out of the crew, but there is something nice about making those two happy, so everyone went along.

 

* * *

Before Furi knew it both him and Kuroko were given clothes to try on, one after another. Apparently, they are both the blonde’s and pinkhead’s favorite dress-up dolls. Kise basically screamed he would buy them outfits they think are nice though (really it was him forcing them to buy and wear them.) Furi felt guilty making him pay, but the blonde seems to get joy out of giving to both him and Kuroko, so he feels a little less bad about it. Plus, he has to admit both he and his best friend look pretty good in the outfits they choose.

Momoi and Kuroko were right, Kise definitely has a gift for fashion, and add Satsuki’s knack for finding treasures, if shopping were a battle, they would definitely be winning. Once in awhile they would throw something at Kagami and Aomine as well. But the other two seemed happier watching the shorter members run around. Even Kagami, who is no fashionista, seemed happy to see his boyfriend trying on different outfits. Kuroko always immediately asked the redhead for his opinion, to which Kagami always said it looked good. It was kind of funny, and took away the stress from having to repeatedly be changing.

“No, get a size smaller. That one’s too big.” Eventually, Aomine started to pipe in. The brunette was taken back by this.

“...I thought you said he could only guess female sizes…?” Furihata asked Kuroko next to him.

“Well, you two have such girlish figures, it’s really not that hard to figure out.” The dark bluehead smirked, overhearing him. Furi blinked wide-eyed flushed and Kuroko promptly jabbed Aomine in between his ribs. Daiki doubled over and gasped at the harsh treatment.

“Jesus, Tetsu.” He gasped.

“Serves you right, Aho.” Kagami snarked behind the two Seirin members. Momoi and Kise looked on, with unreadable expressions.

“I kinda think Dai-chan’s right, right Ki-kun?” Momoi asked, obviously, trying not to alert the rest of the team. But again, she failed to take in account that both Kuroko and Furihata are avid observers. Kise nodded 'yes'. Even _Aomine and Kagami_ heard them.

“See it’s not just me!” Aomine exclaimed, gesturing back to Momoi and Kise. “Kise, is an example of a ‘girlish guy’ figure! You two are too small for that!”

Furi isn’t really...mad, but more like, he isn’t sure what to do with this information. Just because he and Kuroko are petite (especially compared to all the basketball junkies they hang around,) doesn’t mean they’re girls?

“I assure you, we are not girls Aomine-kun.” Kuroko calmly slurped on a milkshake. _...Are milkshakes why he is always so calm? Do they work as a sort of cap for his aggression?_ Weird things, Furi’s not sure anyone else ever thinks about.

“I could practically guess what your boob size would be.” The dark skinned one replied cheekily. _A bit crass, but that’s kinda interesting, as odd as it seems._

“What the Hell are you saying Aho?” Kagami interjected.

“Tetsu’d be the smallest, then Chihuahua, then Bakagami, and then Kise.” _H_ _mm..._

“Shouldn’t Kagami and Kise be flipped?” Kouki replied, not thinking. Momoi gasped and ran over and covered the brunette’s ears. _Oh, I said that outloud_?

“Dai-chan you’re corrupting sweet Furi-kun!” Her covering his ears didn’t really do much when she is yelling. Aomine's basically doubled over laughing while Kise seemed ‘ _offended that Furihatacchi thought he’d have smaller boobs than Kagamicchi!’_

“I assure you, Furihata-kun is not as innocent as he may seem, Momoi-san.” Kuroko said slightly amused behind his straw. Momoi shook her head 'no' while sniffing, not believing him, or really refusing to believe that. She pat Furi’s head, not paying attention. Kuroko turned towards his old light and spoke.

“Where does that lie you on the scale Aomine-kun?”

“Huh, obviously, the top.” The taller said smirking.

“What! No way Aominecchi! I’m a model, so naturally I would have the biggest!”The blonde cut in. Kagami seemed kinda uncomfortable with the conversation. Furi is only for the fact that Momoi is here, but then again she must hear much worst, being best friends with Aomine.

“You heard the chihuahua! The only one who can beat me is me!” Aomine tried to use Kouki's remark to his own favor. Furi scoffed at the comment, it's honestly hilarious in this situation. He looked at the group loudly disputing breast sizes, from next to Momoi’s collar bone, while she pet his hair and even started to giggle to herself at the conversation. He could see how the GoM is a big family, they all seem to talk like one, and even being this close to the pinkhead doesn’t feel weird in any way. If anything she feels like a sister, he could understand how she fits in with this group of guys.

“Well, what about the other miracles?” Kuroko asked. Aomine put a hand to his chin, as if taking a test, along with Kise.

“Midorima’d be the smallest after you Tetsu, then Akashi, then Murasakibara. But I’d still have the biggest.” Aomine said with finality.

“Ehh, where do I lie on that scale!?” Kise looked scandalized.

“At the bottom.” Daiki said, obviously just to get a rouse out of the blonde, which worked.

“I think we need an unbiased opinion, Furihata-kun.” Kuroko looked at Furi and Momoi let go of him.

“Including all of us and the miracles?” The brunette asked, and Kuroko nodded.

“I think Aomine’s mainly right…” He started. Aomine said a swift ‘hah!’ and Furi continued. “Umn, starting with smallest I’d say you Kuroko, then me, then Akashi-san? Then Aomine, and Midorima-san...then Kise, and Kagami and then Murasakibara-san.”

“I think I know how you felt now Tetsu...betrayed.” Aomine said, non-believing. Momoi nodded.

“Yup! I think that’s right Furi-kun!” It's kind of weird to get confirmation from your female friend. But maybe that just means he is the most correct in this hypothetical situation. Kise seemed much happier with these results.

“Wait a minute, did you just say that Midorima would have bigger boobs than me!?” Aomine shouted. In a moment of sass Furi replied,

“Maybe I should’ve put Akashi-san after you actually.” You could practically hear the shots fired at that. Furi internally is slightly afraid, because he hadn’t meant to sound _savage_ but sometimes his non-filter really gets in the way of his life. A part of him, the sadistic side, is currently laughing his head off though. It seems everyone agrees with this side of him. Kuroko half-choked on his milkshake laughing, while Kagami kept an eye on his boyfriend but also couldn’t keep tears from his eyes. Kise is full on sadistically laughing like the time apparently, his coach put on his tie too tight and started choking, but the blonde just thought it was funny ( _wow that was actually pretty messed up_ , Furi mussed.) Momoi is giggling at Aomine who's absolutely dumbstruck the brunette responded like that.

“Furi-kun’s a savage.” Momoi said next to him.

“...This kid is scary, where the hell did you pick him up…” Aomine sputtered. Which is kinda funny, scratch that, _hilarious._

Furihata understands why Kagami’s always getting under Aomine’s skin… _it’s funny._ Or even why Kuroko says the bold things he does. There’s something hilarious about the most un-intimidating, smallest people, making jabs at the biggest guys.

Kagami ruffled his teammate's hair.

“You’re hanging out with Kuroko too much.” Taiga remarked kinda grinning to himself. Furi slightly smiled up at the redhead.

“Is that a good thing…?” The brunette asked. Kuroko answered,

“Of course, it means I don’t have to do my job… Kagami-kun were you aware the reason the dogs were barking is because of Furihata-kun?” _Why._ Kagami sputtered,

“Gahh! You! That’s why I couldn’t sleep all of these nights!?” _O_ _h, huh thanks for saying that Kuroko. Wait, did he say_   _all of these nights_ , Kuroko truly is the most evil out of all of them.

“Is all of Seirin full of weirdos?” Aomine asked good-naturedly.

“Only the basketball team.” Kuroko slurped his milkshake. Are those even allowed in stores…? _Whatever, he is a phantom._

In the very least, it’s amusing to be in a group of friends like this. With that they continued their day that is bound to be filled with odd conversations.


	4. Drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this real quick while I can ^^ <33
> 
> Also just a heads up there's a slight anxiety attack and reference to abuse in this chapter//

Soon enough they went back to shopping. Kuroko and Furi stayed as the dress-up dolls. Eventually, Momoi pulled out a dark red blazer and a shine went through her eye. At her silence Kise looked over and they seemed to have the same idea while wordlessly holding a conversation. Furihata cocked his head trying to decipher what they meant, but soon enough they both turned abruptly towards him. Momoi shoved the blazer at him.

“Try this on.” It was different than the other things they had picked out, in both style (the other things they had been looking at were more casual) and delivery. The other clothes were shoved at him and Kuroko with smiles and giggly sparkles. Both Momoi and Kise have an intense look of concentration at the moment. It made the brunette kind of nervous but he took the item and put it over his shirt, while the model and could-be model stared at him, making him all the more anxious.

Before he could even think to button it or not Kise took a step forward, looked at him, then pulled the jacket together, buttoning it. It was kind of odd, since obviously Furi could have done that himself, but the blonde seemed to have gone into a trance as he worked. The brunette watched him swiftly button the front and straighten the shoulders, then he looked at the brunette’s face, making Kouki look back at him. He feels like he is being analyzed for all his faults, but he tried to look passive over the whole deal (he was probably failing.) The model then pulled something quickly out of his pocket, the shorter didn’t even have enough time to see what it was before he felt Kise pulling back some of his hair by his right ear.

Kise stepped back, gave him a once over then smiled like the sun. Momoi next to him looked filled to the brim with happiness.

“Yes, yes, we have to get this one!” The pinkhead bounced. Furi blinked owlishly and looked to his right where a mirror is.

Kise had pinned back his hair with what looks like two bobby pins, the brunette has to admit it looks better this way, and seems like an easy solution to his messy locks. _Seriously, I should’ve done this sooner._ He then looked at the blazer that the two are so adamant about. Normally, Furihata’s very anxious about suits and formal wear, since it tends to look odd on him. Mainly because of his small frame, that isn’t exactly feminine, but not the epitome of manliness either. Blazers tend to be too big on him, and he can never find one where the shoulder length matches his waist size.

But this, _this_ hugs his body _perfectly_ . It's scary. It isn’t straight down, or mostly straight like the majority of men’s wear. It curves in at his waist and then flares out after. To be honest, Furi can’t tell if it's supposed to be targeted for females or not. Either way, it _fits_ and looks good. The brunette couldn’t help but sort of gape and test his flexibility in it, by stretching slightly.

Momoi and Kise popped up in the mirror behind him grinning. The brunette feels embarrassed.

“I’ve… never had a blazer fit me before.” He said in attempt to explain himself.

“It’s a perfect fit!” Kise smiled.

“We’re getting this one!” Momoi squealed.

And thus it was decided. As the brunette took it off, Aomine walked up, _oh had the others left?_ Kuroko and Kagami are not in the vicinity as well.

“I told you a girl fit would be better!” The taller brashly stated and the brunette looked at the tag as he finished taking it off. _Yeah, it is in female sizes.._. He blushed, but honestly feels there is no valid argument to be said as to why he can’t get it. Just because it was targeted towards females seems like a silly reason, but now he can’t stop thinking if he looks  _weird_ in it. Or if other people would be able to tell he's wearing a girl’s shirt.

His inner dialogue must have shown on his face because Momoi spoke up.

“Furi-kun it looks great! I definitely think you should get it!”

He looked at her and she looked very honest about her statement but the brunette feels reluctant.

“I-I what if o-other peop-” He began stuttering but Kuroko cut him off.

“Let me show you something, Furihata-kun.” _Wait, when did Kuroko and Kagami get back?_  The bluehead pulled out his phone and began tapping at it, while holding a new milkshake in one hand. _Ah, that explains it._ “This’ll take a moment.” Kuroko continued while swiping.

“Where did you guys go?” Furihata changed the subject after it appeared this’ll take longer than a second.  _I guess just Maji then._ He's just trying to distract himself from the anxiety of wearing girl clothes.

“I saw Satsuki and Kise got that look in their eye so we went down to the food court ‘cause Tetsu wanted a new shake.” Aomine boredly replied. Furi understood what he meant by ‘look in their eye’ _so it seems this is a common thing…_

Kuroko held up his phone to Furihata so the brunette took it. Oddly, it's a picture of Akashi. The brunette doesn’t understand why Kuroko is showing him this so he took a moment to analyze it.

The only thing ‘weird’ about it, is that it appears to be the ‘other’ Akashi, which Furi has never seen before (or fully understood what that meant, Kuroko did not explain much.) He still has piercing cat-like eyes, but they are both red and have a softer look about them. The other remarkable feature is that he's smiling in the photo, _like not creepily._ The brunette has to admit that there is something about him that even when just looking at a photo he looks like a different person. The brunette sort of suddenly had an epiphany, _yes, there is a reason everyone with me today calls this guy their family._ He also sort of realized that Akashi’s really good looking. Like he kind of already knew that, but when your first meeting with someone is them going to stab your friend, you’re not exactly thinking about how attractive they are. _Wait, Akashi tried to stab Kagami and now they are supposedly part of the same miracle family? Kagami is really on good terms with him now?_ Furihata has to ask him about this later.

“Do you notice anything weird about the photo?” _No._

“Um-n, I- this is what you wanted to show me right? It’s just a picture of Akashi-san…” The brunette looked up at Kuroko and the bluehead nodded.

“If you don’t notice anything weird, then I proved my point.” His friend responded. Kouki furrowed his brows and looked at the photo again. Kise appeared over his shoulder along with Momoi.

“Oh! Where’d you get this photo Kurokocchi!?”

“His teammate posted it, Mibuchi-san.” Kuroko supplied.

“I have to follow this Mibuchi person!” Kise gleefully responded.

Furi still stared at the photo trying to understand what is so weird about it. It feels a little odd and kind of creeper-ish to stare at Akashi’s face without him knowing. He was outside in the photo and seemed to be in motion, like someone took the photo before he could realize. The sun reflected off his skin and made him look vampire-ish. _Akashi does sort of look like a vampire doesn’t he? Huh, cool._

“... He looks like a vampire…?” Furi half mumble questioningly. The bluehead seemed amused by the answer while Kise and Momoi giggled over the comment besides him. Kagami looks like he's in his own world, looking at some clothes or something a few aisles down. At the comment, Aomine glanced over at the phone and immediately grinned.

“Oh, I get it Tetsu.” The dark blue haired male said. _Seriously?_ Why do they call Aomine the dumb one, now Furi feels stupid. _What am I missing?_

“Do you want me to tell you?” Kuroko asked after another wasted moment. Furi sighed while giving Kuroko back his phone, but the phantom didn’t take it.

“I don’t understand.” He huffed.

“Look at his shirt.” Tetsuya explained, simply. The brunette confusedly looked at the photo again but now focused on Akashi’s shirt.

. _.. It looks normal?_ Well, Furi always felt like Akashi would wear collared shirts (even though he’s only seen him in jersey.) This was just a black tank top with a loose light blue shirt over it. _It doesn’t look odd?_ Kuroko then spoke up, knowing he won't be able to guess.

“It’s a girl’s shirt.” _... Oh._ Now Furi understands where Kuroko’s coming from.

It's kind of funny. If Kuroko didn’t say that then Furi would’ve never guessed, but now that he knows, it’s kind of obvious. The shirt has a wider neck hole than most male shirts usually would. The brunette realized it's probably an off the shoulder shirt, but since he was in motion you couldn’t immediately tell.

“Akashicchi’s wearing a girl’s shirt…?” Kise seemed to question it, like he never would have thought their ex-captain would do such a thing. Honestly, Furi wouldn’t either, but he’s been proved that he really doesn’t know anything about the Rakuzan member.

“I believe it started because Mibuchi-san wanted to wear some female clothes, and to make him feel less conscious of it Akashi-kun decided to join him.” _...That’s like a super nice thing to do..._ “However, I don’t think he particularly cared either way, so he seems to wear it more often now.”

Furi looked at the photo and was kind of amazed. Akashi could probably wear anything and make it look like he owned the brand.

Momoi was sort of squealing to herself and Kise seemed like he had an epiphany that men could wear woman’s clothes. To be fair, Furi just sort of came to the same conclusion. It seems kind of stupid, why couldn’t they in the first place? Although, the brunette is more afraid of what other people would think if they noticed.

“Do you see my point, Furihata-kun.” Kuroko slurped his milkshake as Kouki handed his phone back for real this time.

“I...I don’t have that much confidence.” It sounded stupid to say that out loud but it's true. Saying that sort of spiked Kouki's anxiety levels, he can feel himself starting to shake a bit with nerves.  _Akashi… Akashi_ _must_ _be incredibly confident_. He carries himself like a king and always believes he is going to and able to do anything he says. That’s basically… the _opposite_ of the brunette. Kuroko stopped drinking his milkshake abruptly and kind of got a upset look in his eye. _Dammit I upset Kuroko!_ Furi screamed in his head and freaked out externally.

“I-I mean! J-just look! Akashi’s basically a _god!_ Youcan’treallycomparesomeonelikemetothat!” _F_ _uckshitfuckshit, what do I say!?_ Trying to explain himself just made him feel worse.  _Sharing feelings that I know everyone isn't going to accept is scary._

“Furihata-kun.” Kuroko got a stern look on his face. “You’re an idiot.”

_Oh, yes thank you for pointing that out._

“Yeah! I know! That’s a reason _why_ I can’t compare!” _Why am I still talking._ Kuroko _literally_ facepalmed.

“Furi-kun! You look great what are you saying!?” Momoi piped in, unable to listen to the spat any longer. Furihata just covered his face and shook his head. _Now she's upset too!_

He doesn’t want to be here anymore. He doesn’t want to talk about himself. He doesn’t want to listen to his friends lie to try and make him feel better. He doesn’t want to upset and annoy them further like with Kuroko. He wants to leave. _I want to leave, I-want-to-leave, I. Want. To. Leave. Iwanttobegone-_

He hadn’t even thought before his body moved by itself, he hadn’t thought about how much he was shaking or how he felt cold and hot all at once. He hadn’t noticed his friends call out to him. He just wants to be home.

He instantly reeled back to himself as if struck when Kise grabbed his arm. The blonde pulled his hand back as if he had been burned and Furi has never felt like a shittier person in his life than in that moment.

He took a breath, he’s still in public, _I'm_   _still with friends._ He can’t be having a hissy-fit right now. He could say that as much as he wants in his head but it doesn’t stop his body from reacting. He gripped his sleeves with crossed arms, unconsciously caving into himself. He then wiped his eyes, when he realized how hard he was gripping his shirt and sniffed, trying to prepare himself to talk.

Suddenly, a bag was basically forced into his chest. He looked up and strangely enough Kagami is the one holding it.

“Take it, it’s yours.” He said, acting completely normal, as if Furi hadn’t just stormed out of a store for no apparent reason.

“...Furi-kun, are you okay?” Momoi asked as if approaching an injured animal. Her soft tone made the brunette feel worse. He turned towards her and shakily smiled.

“S-s-sorry I-I-” He started to try and respond. _How do I even explain..?_ Kagami sighed and shuffled the shorter’s hair.

“He’ll be fine.” The taller helpfully cut him off. Furihata is glad Kagami's here at the moment, as a comforting source and also a spokesman. The redhead kept his hand groundingly on Furi’s shoulder, and he's also thankful for that. Kuroko then appeared out of nowhere and handed him a milkshake. He unsteadily smiled at his friend’s kind gesture. Momoi and Kise looked at him worriedly, but Furi knew if he tried to talk right now he’ll start crying, and that is something he does not want to do (even though he sort of just was a second ago, but they couldn’t see at the angle so it doesn’t count.) He sort of knew they could tell though…  _God, why am I like this._

Aomine then walked out of the store with the bags of their previously not purchased items. The brunette honestly feels like shit.  _Why do I do this?_ He calmed himself down with the milkshake as his friends began to talk. Kouki focused on how cold the milkshake is and kept his eyes glued on the ground. He knows his friends are talking but he just needs to ground himself for a second. He’s sure both Kagami and Kuroko will cover for him, besides if he’s gonna be friends with the miracles he knows he needs to get used to being ‘vulnerable’ in front of them. He’s talked with his therapist about it before, how he wishes he wouldn’t care as much if people he considers his friends see him ‘crack’ so to speak. So he’s sort of having a ‘fuck-it’ moment, he knows the miracles are not bad people, and he’s pretty close to both Momoi and Kise.

Furi was knocked out of his reverie when Aomine of all people nudged him with an ‘oi.’

“For someone who stutters all the time, you sure know how to speak fast.” He said in his nonchalant lazy tone. The brunette blinked up at him, slightly confused. He must look like shit, but Aomine doesn’t seem to care. Furihata looked at him confusedly and the dark-skinned male waved a hand dismissively. “Like, before, with Tetsu, you spoke a mile a minute.” The brunette thought back to his little ‘spat’ if you can call it that, with Kuroko.

“ _I-I mean! J-just look! Akashi’s basically a god! Youcan’treallycomparesomeonelikemetothat!”_

The brunette knew that instead of stuttering more when he's stressed, he will sometimes stutter _less._ It's as if his mind couldn’t make up its' choice. He knows he could speak even more and faster than that if his brain chooses to. It's like his mind shuts off and just starts spitting out everything he’s thinking.

“You should be like a rapper or somethin’” Aomine continued. Furi imagined himself in a booth, but he’s not as ‘angry’ looking as most rappers, or as intense. He’d probably end up rapping about puppies. The brunette snorted into his milkshake at the thought. He covered his mouth, slightly giggling over it. He didn’t even notice everyone look at him until he finished his thought and glanced back at the dark-blue haired miracle. The taller has a victorious grin on his face.

“How’d you do that Aominecchi!?” Kise screeched, then wrapped his arms around Kouki, crocodile tears flowing. Furi took the embrace, he wrapped his arms back around the blonde, and Kise seemed slightly shocked but just gripped harder. Kise smells of a light peach and rose blossoms.

“Aomine-kun gets along with puppies.” Kuroko said blankly, but Furi could sense a tiny smirk behind his facade. The brunette and blonde pulled slightly apart. Kouki questioningly glanced at Kuroko.

“What do you mean Kuroko?” He asked. The bluehead looked at him in the eye.

“It means just as I said. Aomine-kun gets along with puppies.”

The brunette squinted and then Momoi started to giggle. _Can Kuroko really read minds?_ Again, this thought plagued the point guard. He had just been thinking about rapping about puppies. Furi feels he is missing something, but as with most things the miracles say (specifically Kuroko) he’ll let it blow over.

Furihata then looked over at his friends, upset.

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to do that.” He feels lame. Both for his actions and his response. _To think I'm hanging out with such people out of my league._ They don’t seem to mind though. Kise hugged him harder and might of said something but Furi didn’t quite understand it. Momoi smiled sweetly and joined the hug.

“Don’t worry about it Furi-kun!” The girl said as if it's really fine.

“‘S whatever.” Aomine picked at his ear, unconcerned.

The brunette knows that Kuroko and Kagami have his back so he's sure they would respond along the same lines.

* * *

 Momoi then offered to end the day there claiming she didn’t want to stress the brunette further, which honestly, made Furi feel really horrible. He knows that she was just trying to be considerate, but he didn’t want to ruin their fun, so he refused. Kouki wanted to at least leave them all on a good note.

They travelled store to store, and to be honest, Furihata is exhausted, but he does feel better than before. Although, thinking of his bed may have been a mistake.

Eventually, they are again in a clothing store (this time it seems to have more male orientated fashion.) By now it's almost evening and the brunette feels like he joined the Aomine and Kagami team of being dragged around. Well, okay maybe minus Kagami at this point, since he's apparently looking for a new pair of shorts because he ripped his old ones down the crotch. Furi quieted the urge within him to ask how that exactly happened.

Furi lazily looked around the store, it mainly has groups similar to his, or assumably couples. Most of the clothes seem to be ‘teen’ fashion, so there aren’t a lot of older people. While he was looking around his surroundings he spotted a skinny girl with sleek black hair, she appears to be by herself and is somewhere around their age. But what caught Furi’s attention is her expression. It's extremely downcast, almost like she condemned herself to some sort of bad fate. Furihata didn’t want it to look like he was staring at her, but something about her is extremely off-putting. When he looked closer he saw a bruise peeking out by her neck and maybe it was that or her expression, or a mixture of the two but the brunette wants to help her. Even to just make her expression be less solemn. And he knows exactly how.

Furihata looked back at his crew and noticed for once that Kuroko is actually enraptured with Momoi, Kise and Kagami’s conversation (probably since he wants input on his boyfriend’s clothes.) The brunette stole a glance with Aomine who also glanced back, then continued to lazily look on with their talkative friends. Furi looked back at the resigned girl, who's sitting on one of those stools at the end of shoe racks. He offhandedly wondered what she is doing here (maybe just trying to get out of the crowded halls of the mall for a breather.)

He could do this by himself.

_Okay._

He found himself walking towards her, she isn’t too far from his group.

“Umn, excuse me miss.” He politely tried to get her attention, but she didn’t seem to notice. Or really, she seems to be in her own world, listlessly looking at some sort of dust particle on the ground. “Miss?” Furi had a moment of doubt cross his mind, _maybe I should just mind my own business._ But then, he saw a bruise that looked vaguely _hand-like_ around her wrist and he wanted to get her attention. Normally, he wouldn’t ever touch somebody who he’s not friends with since it's just _rude,_ but he isn’t sure how else to get her attention so he lightly poked her shoulder. She jolted and looked over suddenly, shock clearly written across her face.

“O-oh, I’m sorry-” A blazing smile crossed her face, it looks familiar… and so _fake._ “-did you need this stool?” Impressively, she bounced back from her previous slouched form and shocked expression almost instantaneously. Furi waved his hands on reflex.

“No, not at all. I’m sorry for bothering you but-” Kouki didn’t want to immediately ask her for a photo, it almost feels wrong in this context? Not that she isn’t pretty, far from that, she’s beautiful actually. “-umn, I hope this doesn’t come out as rude, but you looked very u-upset and umn,-” _W_ _ell, this is going to sound stupid_ “-I dunno, I was wondering why you’re all alone?” _F_ _uck._ She blinked shocked, and Furi feels he has to save himself. “Uh-h s-sorry that came out wrong! I just umn, well geez- maybe youwannabealonesorry- I- umn-” Furi looked again at the girl who still looks shocked. “-am I bothering you? Please tell me if I am. ‘Cause that’s like the opposite of what I’m trying to do. I- uh-” Furi continued to stammer and eventually, the girl seemed to snap out of her reverie and began giggling. _Not fake this time._ Furi inwardly awarded himself for acting like a fool and making her smile, even if she makes fun of him.

“S-sorry, I’m not making fun of you-” She commented, as if reading his mind. She then wiped a tiny laughing tear from the corner of her eye. “-thank you. I must’ve looked very out of place. I suppose, I forgot where I was for a moment.” Furi wordlessly thought that her real smile is much brighter than most people’s. He grinned back.

“N-no, you can make fun of me. I know that was really lame. As long as I’m being super awkward, your real smile is really nice.” The brunette smiled brightly himself as if to reference her.

“Thank you, you too!” She smiled back lightly giggling at the exchange.

“So, umn, feel free to say no, but I’m doing a project of going around and taking pictures of people who are beautiful, may I have your photo?” Furi screamed victoriously inside his head, _didn’t even stutter once!_ The girl grinned devilishly.

“Isn’t that kinda rude to people who don’t get photos?” She said in a teasing tone.

“A-uh, oh gosh, no I- don-” Kouki stammered. She started laughing at Furi’s genuine reaction.

“I’m kidding, of co-”

“Why the fuck are you talking to my girlfriend?” The pretty girl’s sentence was cut off by a tall and large boned man, obviously foreign, stomping forward, angry expression in place. The small brunette was taken out of his and the girl’s reverie harshly. “I ask-”

“He wasn’t doing anything Hanai.” The girl’s expression shifted instantaneously again. This time into a more serious one.

“Like Hell! I saw him flirting with you!” Her boyfriend, who is sending extreme alarm bells through Furi’s head at the moment, refused to even listen to the girl.

“Leave i-!” She began to yell back at him and he harshly grabbed her wrist, right where the previous hand shaped bruise was. She cringed, obviously in pain. He seemed to growl something in her ear and harshly twist his hand around her bruise. The girl attempted to pull away, tears pricking her eyes. Furihata couldn’t watch anymore.

“Let her go.” Kouki said too focused too even think about how scared he is, how terrified he is for this kind girl. The man turned abruptly towards the smaller.

“I’ll do whatever I want, she’s my girlfriend, you fucking pipqueak. And couples-” He turned towards her and hissed out. “-don’t cause trouble for each other.” As he said this he gripped her harder, and she bit her lip. _Are_ _other people even seeing this? This man is so obvious._ Furihata felt his blood boil.

“I said-” The brunette can honestly not think of a time he’s ever been this furious. “- _Let. Her. Go._ ” He growled out in the most genuine murderous tone he could muster.

The man practically threw the girl to the side and gripped the front of Furi’s shirt roughly, then proceeded to _lift him up._

“Don’t you dare try to tell me what to do with _my_ girlfriend.” The brunette can’t understand the thought process behind this scum.

“She is _not_ your girlfriend.” Furi glared back harshly, despite the overwhelming strength difference between the two. The girl gripped the guy’s arm pulling.

“Hanai put him down _now!”_ She fearfully but determinedly yelled. The guy pushed her back as if she weighed a feather.

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean!” He hoisted Furi higher and the brunette gripped the attacker’s arm.

“ _Anyone can see the way you treat her you asshole_ -” The man pulled a fist back and swung forward, Furihata fully expected the impact coming towards him but was shocked when he just found himself fall to the floor. He was caught by someone, and the brunette looked up shocked to see Aomine pinning the abuser to the floor, flashing a badge at the guy. The ace said something about being an officer and the guy being in huge trouble or something. Furi flitted his gaze to the girl who's now crying but being comforted by Momoi. He blinked trying to take in everything that’s happening all at once, he noticed that they have an audience, and then he turned to see that it was Kagami who had hooked his arms under Furi’s armpits to keep him from hitting the ground.

 _What. Did that really just happen?_ He felt his mind going into overdrive and then moving on autopilot in response. He kinda noticed Kagami and Kise making a path for Aomine to get the guy out of there. People had their phones out and were muttering amongst themselves, but were compliant. Their group began their way… somewhere. Furi was too discombobulated at the moment to even think where they are going.

Kise, Kagami and Aomine walked alongside the assailant, who's now cuffed ( _Aomine had cuffs on him..? Wait, Aomine’s an officer?_ ) Momoi, Kuroko and he walked alongside the girl who is crying but, honestly, doing a pretty good job of not breaking down completely. They kept their distance from the first group. As they were walking, two patrolling mall cops noticed their group and escorted them, along with a security guard who met up with them, who was apparently told of the issue by a worker at the store. They were led upstairs to mall jail. Furi’s never been here before. _Well, that’s probably a good thing_. It's really just a room with no windows and a lock on the door. After all, it's just there to be used as a temporary lodge until cops come.

Aomine explained that he’s a cop in training, to which Furi's astonished by. Despite, the situation he couldn’t help but think that, _that’s so cool._ Then Kuroko came forwards and said he has the whole situation taped, his blackmailing techniques coming in handy (the store does have cameras, but there isn’t sound on them and the quality on Kuroko’s phone is much more appreciated.) The girl spoke up between hiccups claiming she’ll tell the cops everything.

Furihata can’t believe how strong this girl is. It's sort of unbelievable how even in this situation she can state her case so clear. She’s a role model for sure.

Soon enough, the police were there asking for everybody’s testimony. The police seemed to already be fond of Aomine and the guy screwed himself over when he said Furi started the fight, but Kuroko offered his phone to the cops as proof. Then the girl, Shikari, Furi learned, explained that her ‘boyfriend’ has abused her. She showed the newly reddened bruise as proof, but it was pretty obvious this has been an ongoing problem, if the bruise on her collar bone is any confirmation.

In a blur, the cops got the guy out of there and offered to drive the girl back home for the time being (until they could talk to her more in depth.) She politely refused between her tears, claiming she wanted to call her brother. The police relented and asked for her phone number. After the exchange, the mall advisers offered them one of the waiting rooms that wouldn’t have any shoppers in it for them to stay in. They gladly accepted. The miracle group including Furi stayed with Shikari in the waiting room, and honestly, the phone call of Shikari hiccuping asking her brother to pick her up was tear jerking. Furihata almost found himself crying at the broken tone she used, but him crying right now would not help the situation.

The raven haired girl sniffed for a second after the call finished then turned towards their group.

“Th-thank you. A-all of you.” She looked like she had much more to say, but wasn’t sure how to put it. Furihata could understand, they all want to say more as well. They all smiled softly at her, trying to put her at ease if only a little bit. Aomine sat besides her.

“Do you want me in the room or around the office when you go down?” He asked softly. It was weird to see the usual brute who either looked bored of life or downright predator-like at times, with such a kind look in his eyes. She looked at him, then nodded.

“Y-yes. Thank you, that would b-be really appreciated.” 

“Alright. I’ll be there. I’ll make sure we get our nicest cop, would you prefer a woman asking you about what happened, I can make it happen.” Aomine nodded. Shikari blinked like she couldn’t believe she was being asked this. Aomine grinned. “I can also make sure it’s during lunch hours and sneak you in something. What they say about cops and doughnuts is definitely true.” Shikari smirked a bit at that and giggled appreciatively.

Furi remembered earlier in the day when he was half having an anxiety attack and Aomine mentioned he should become a rapper. He came to the realization that Aomine has a gift for cheering people up. It came as a surprise. The brunette would’ve guessed this for maybe Kise or even Kuroko, but the tough looking Touou beast would’ve been his last thought.

Thunderously, the door was slammed open. Shikari jumped up and ran hugged the perpetrator. Furi practically had a heart attack when the door opened so suddenly, it took him a moment to realize why exactly Shikari had looked so familiar earlier. The one who is currently hugging the hell out of his sister is one, Takao Kazunari.

Furihata can’t believe the coincidences revolving around the Shutoku sisters today. Takao didn’t seem to even take notice of the other people in the room as he comforted his younger sibling. Midorima didn’t seem to be with him at the moment. It was kind of weird to see them apart. Nonetheless, Furi’s glad that Shikari seems much more at ease with Takao here.

After a minute, the older brother peeked over Shikari’s shoulder and seemed shocked to see the whole miracle crew there. _Heh, this is probably one of the first times he's been caught him off guard, hawk-eye and all_. He made an appreciative smile, and it was odd to see him not joking around for once. He looked down at Shikari who is now clenching his shirt, crying all over again, his smile faltered. He then looked back at the crew.

“I’ll call or something later. Thanks a lot you guys.” The point guard smiled at them, then it faltered again and he led Shikari out of the room, presumably to bring her home.

After they left, the room was engulfed in a silence. Slowly, the group kind of glanced at each other. Surprisingly, Kuroko broke the silence.

“I thought they looked similar.” It's true. Now that Furi saw the siblings together it's blatantly obvious they are related. They look like twins. Nobody seemed to want to respond at the moment so Furi did to lighten the mood.

“Well that was an event.” He sort of responded, blankly. The miracles blinked at him, but Kagami broke in.

“Furi what were you thinking!?”

The brunette jumped at the sudden outburst.

“Eh, why am I being yelled at!?” He replied shocked.

“Just like Kurokocchi!” Kise piped in with the same angry brows as Kagami.

“Huh!?” Furihata blinked at the two.

“I believe they are upset, because you picked a fight with someone stronger than you.” Kuroko supplied.

“What? I didn’t _ask_ him to fight me!” Furi tried to defend himself. Kuroko pointed at him.

“You called him an asshole.”

“It’s not my fault he was acting like a giant cunt!” The brunette answered immediately. Despite, it looking like Kuroko was reprimanding him, the bluehead started laughing lightly at his friend’s comment. Aomine grabbed the brunette’s head and shuffled his hair.

“Oi, lay off the chihuahua.-” The ace smirked. “-he knew I was watching, it’s no biggie.” Actually, Furihata had no idea Aomine had been watching. He replayed before he went to talk to Shikari, he hadn’t thought his glance with the ace meant anything, but he’s not about to say that now.

“Dai-chan and Furi-kun heroes!” Momoi cheered, changing the subject. Both the boys turned their gazes to the pinkhead with matching blushes on their faces. Suddenly there was a flash. They returned their gazes to Kuroko who is typing on his phone (after showing the footage to the police, they asked he send it to them, and gave his phone back.)

“This one’s funny.” The bluehead remarked, Kagami looked over his boyfriend’s shoulder and kind of snickered. Kise leaned over and laughed.

 _Ah, yes, welcome Aomine to the hell that is Kuroko Tetsuya taking embarrassing photos._ Furihata kind of gave up on stopping the bluehead from taking and sending these photos by now though. Furi sighed while Aomine snipped a ‘Tetsu you bastard.’

 

The group decided they had enough drama for the day and agreed to end their mall day there. As they left, Furihata got a moment to himself and the ace of Touou.

“I didn’t know you're a cop?” The brunette asked trying to make an opening.

“Trainee but yeah, I’m planning on being one full time in the future. Might do a few years of basketball though.” The dark-blue head smirked at the end of the sentence.

“That’s…that’s so cool!” You could practically see Furihata’s metaphoric tail wagging. “You were super awesome back there too!” Aomine grinned pridefully at the compliment.

“Please do not stroke Aomine-kun’s ego anymore, Furihata-kun.” Kuroko deadpanned. Seems he was listening, _the spy_. Daiki kind of sputtered at his old shadow.

“Eh, but, he was soo cool today!?” Kouki huffed.

“Glad somebody can appreciate the talent that I am.” Aomine jutted a thumb towards himself with a smug expression. Kuroko sighed shaking his head.

They parted ways after that. By the time Furi was going to bed he got a text from an unfamiliar number, it said ‘thank you’ and the brunette knew it was from the Shutoku pointguard. He was glad he was able to help Shikari, and not only her but, Mido-chan as well. _What an eventful day._ It was funny, everyday without the miracles was so predictable and boring but when he's around them, all these crazy things happen. It's exhausting… but becoming more and more comfortable. The miracles… treat others like _family._

The brunette remembered the bag Kagami shoved at him earlier and took a look inside. It's the red blazer. A warmth spread through Furi’s chest.  _Yeah, they're all like a family._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter's a lot of bad things ahhhh, I needed to establish a few things -wink wonk-


	5. Slight Appearance

They hadn’t met up for awhile. Through school, practice, and studying, they hadn’t really had the time to all see each other. But now it's winter break.

Kouki’s brother was visiting back home from college and brought back all these crazy candies, he claimed he ‘met a guy.’ _How skeevy_. Nonetheless, it's awesome. This is a mild fact that Furi thought about once he got a text from Kise. The model practically screamed over their group text they had going on that his sisters will be out of town and they _need_ to hold a giant slumber party. It's supposed to be the miracles plus Kagami, Furi, Takao and Himuro. It would be the first time they all could meet up _and_ stay overnight. Although, Furihata's a bit nervous, he's mostly excited. He sort of feels like a child, getting so excited over a _slumber party._ They are in high school though, _does that mean there's a chance there will be alcohol involved? Or is this completely PG13?_  Again, the brunette has no idea what to expect but it doesn’t matter. These are people he's close with (well maybe not Midorima, Murasakibara, Akashi or Himuro - he has, however, gotten closer to Takao through texts.) Still these are people his friends are close with and he trusts their judgement, even if he is a bit apprehensive.

He is so glad his brother decided to come back with that candy now, because the one thing Furi knows about people is that they _love_ candy. Especially the Yosen ace. Murasakibara's apparently a really easy-going guy, despite his intimidating size, and those weird ‘I’ll crush you’ comments he used to say all the time.

Himuro Tatsuya is Kagami’s brother, he’s not huge, so he _shouldn’t_ be intimidating, but he is to Furihata. There's something about the way he looks at people, it’s almost like he could read everything they are thinking. Also he’s pretty. And Furi knows pretty people are scary. The brunette doesn’t even feel weird calling another guy pretty, because even Kise said the same thing about Himuro. Furi has a feeling he won’t know how to talk to the shooting guard, but luckily since so many people are going to this sleepover, he probably won’t have to, or at least one-on-one.

Midorima is probably the least intimidating out of the new faces, partially because he’s not completely new. He may be tall, and not smile a lot, but through the initial interaction of him and his sister, then all of which he’s heard from Takao saying crazy Shutoku stories, Furi doesn’t think the green-haired player is that intimidating.

Akashi… well, Furi can’t _not_ be intimidated by the captain of Rakuzan. The brunette really has tried not to since Kuroko had his initial outburst claiming the redhead is really not that bad of a person. But… _he tried to stab Kagami_. That’s not exactly something Furi can look past so quickly. Kouki realized he never did ask Kagami about that whole fiasco, and how they’re friends (family?) now. Kuroko never even fully explained why Akashi did that either? There seemed to be some sort of explanation or excuse but it was never clear. _But,_ the brunette knows the fact that so many people are going for once works in his favor. It’s not like he’ll be one-on-one with the scary point guard.

Overall, this is supposed to be a fun event and Furihata refuses to let his nerves get in the way of that.

* * *

Kise apparently lives in an apartment, but it’s one of those fancy condo apartments, where you rent out an entire floor that works as your house. It's impressive. Furi, Kuroko and Kagami arrived at his door (they decided to commute together since they live close together and weren’t exactly sure where they were going.)

“Kurokocchi, Kagamicchi and Furihatacchi!” Kise swung the door open, obviously excited. He's practically bubbling over and looks like he's about to explode happiness. Walking into his apartment was all good vibes, and Kouki’s glad he became friends with such a positive force. Furi spotted a familiar greenhead on the couch, and wondered where his friend, _boyfriend,_ is. He was answered almost immediately after that thought graced his head by a swift,

“Ki-chan your soap is like buttermilk on my dry-ass skin!” yell from another room. _Great introduction, good. This is good._ Kise let their group in, bounding towards the room Takao’s voice came from.

They greeted Midorima and soon enough Kise was bounding back into the room with Takao. They both seem to be in good spirits.

“You guys have to try some of Ki-chan’s hygiene stuff.” The raven haired boy greeted. _Seems he’s on friendly terms with everyone, the social butterfly._ Furihata’s kind of jealous.

“Ooo, we can have a spa session when everyone gets here!” Kise happily announced.

“How unhygienic.” Midorima scoffed from his place on the couch. Kise tutted.

“Neh, Shin-chan don’t be such a tsun. We all know you want to join!” Takao teased and Kise giggled at the exchange when ‘Shin-chan’ sputtered in response. Kagami and Kuroko took a seat next to Takao, who flopped down next to his boyfriend. Kise’s couch is huge ( _multiple_ couches.) Furi was about to properly say 'hi' to the energetic blonde when the taller suddenly squealed and grabbed the brunette’s cheeks.

“Furihatacchi’s wearing his hair how I put it!” He then glomped the smaller to his chest. Kouki had adopted Kise’s styling opinion after the initial day in the mall.

“Please do not suffocate my teammate, Kise-kun.” Kuroko blankly tried to save the brunette shoved against the model’s chest. Although, the phantom wore a small smirk.

Ryouta pulled back, flower blossoming smile and all. Furi returned the gesture. Suddenly, there was a bing that sounded someone's arrival. Kise bounded over to the door, whilst Furi took a seat on another couch (the occupied one is getting quite crowded.) Soon enough, there was a squeal sounding suspiciously Momoi-like, and Kise was shouting out both her name and Aomine’s. Strange how they arrived nearly right after Furi, Kuroko and Kagami. Momoi pranced over to sit next to the brunette, Aomine lazily at her heels.

“Furi-kun! How are you!? Tetsu-kun, Kagamin, Midorin and Taka-kun too!” As Momoi and Kise often mimic each other’s excitement, she's bubbling over with sparkles. She has with her a big pastel colored bag (her’s stood out only because it's much larger than everyone else’s.) The brunette wondered what she brought with that takes up so much space.

“Hello, Momoi-san, we’re doing well and you?” Although, Kuroko didn’t show much emotion, it's plain as day to Kouki that he's extremely happy at the moment. And drinking a milkshake. _How?_

“That’s great! Me too!” The pinkhead giggled. Furi took a moment to appreciate how incredibly positive it is here, again.

Aomine flopped over on the couch, legs dangling off the couch arm, and his head next to where Momoi sat. He yawned as if he were about to fall asleep.

“Aominecchi no sleeping! The fun is just starting!” Kise announced.

“But not everyone’s here yet anyways.” The navy haired man answered. His shirt rode up as he sunk deeper into the cushions.  _Looks like my brother._

“Aominecchiiiii!” The blonde squealed. Furi picked up a pen from the table next to him and cuffed his hands, whispering to Momoi,

“Poke him in the belly-button with this.” The brunette handed her the pen as she giggled. The only girl then leaned over and poked him in the belly button, increasing pressure. Aomine sputtered surprised and half fell off the side of the couch.

“That’s sharp! What the Hell, Satsuki!?” But, Momoi's laughing along with Furihata. “Who thought it was a good idea to put those two next to each other!?” Aomine dramatized. He then grabbed Momoi by the arms and physically moved her so he could sit between the two.

“Are you sure that’s not a worse solution?” Furi snarkily replied. He couldn’t help it, he’s in a good mood. Aomine looked at the two besides him, blinking then groaned.

“How did the chihuahua end up being a mix of Tetsu and Akashi, goddammit.” Aomine wallowed. _Akashi?_ Furi thought of the intimidating heterochromatic Rakuzan captain, _no definitely not._ The brunette could see that he and Kuroko are similar _at times,_ but that’s mainly regarding their hobbies. Nonetheless, Kuroko half-sputtered over his milkshake.

“I can’t believe I never realized that Aomine-kun. How observant of you.” _W_ _hat?_

“No way, Furi’s nothin’ like Akashi.” Kagami responded. _Oh, good._

“On the contrary, I actually agree with Aomine.” Midorima surprisingly spoke-up. _... Okay?_

“Huh?” The brunette in question questioned.

“Because you’re sadistic.” Aomine darkly responded.

“Sadistic? Isn’t that more like Kise?” Furi’s learned that the innocent looking blonde can actually be quite dark, in a hilarious way. Maybe that’s why they get along so well.

“Furihatacchi so mean!” Kise wailed. Maybe when they first met, Furi would’ve felt bad, but by now he knows those are the most crocodile tears to ever fall. Daiki pointed dramatically.

“See!? Like that!” He yelled out.

“But those are crocodile tears? Doesn’t that prove my point?” Kouki responded, slightly confused. _Kise's the real sadist._

Momoi, and Takao doubled over laughing, whilst Midorima seemed to be trying to keep a straight face. Kuroko and Kagami are stifling laughter while looking at the bluehead’s phone. _Did he just take another embarrassing photo?_

“Kuroko are you taking photos again?” The brunette pouted. The shorter looked up as if he hadn’t noticed anyone was looking at him.

“No.” His teammate plainly replied. Furi sighed, relieved. “It’s a video.” _Should’ve known._

“Furihatacchi you don’t actually think I’m sadistic do you?” Kise wailed still not over the fact.

“Didn’t you laugh while your coach was choking?” Kouki innocently replied, and Ryouta looked as if he had been struck through the chest with an arrow.

“Wahhh, how do you know about that?!” The blonde fell to his knees in front of Furi and hugged the brunette’s stomach. Kouki looked down wide-eyed, a bit shocked. “Forgive me Furihatacchiii!”

“I’m not mad Kise-” The freckled boy chuckled. “-aren’t I sadistic too?” _According to recent development._ The blonde blurrily looked up then grinned, laughing.

“Puppies.” Aomine muttered and Momoi giggled.

“So if Kou-chan’s the child of Kuroko, Ki-chan and Akashit, then what am I?” Takao spoke up. Furi almost _choked,_ when he heard the raven-head call the captain _Akashit. That’s so freaking funny._ And also makes Furi want to hide Takao from the redhead’s wrath. _But apparently he’s better now._ The brunette reminded himself internally. _If Akashi’s ‘better’ now, what’s his personality?_ They say Furihata's like him? But that doesn’t really explain much… Kuroko seems to be very close to Akashi though, maybe he should ask him sometime about it, if it’s not too awkward. In fact all the miracles seem to speak highly of him so he must’ve really changed.

Also apparently, everyone’s heard Takao call Akashi 'Akashit', because _nobody reacted._

“I don’t believe anyone is like you Takao.” Midorima plainly replied.

“Aw, thanks Shin-chan. But if I had to.” _I don’t think that was a compliment._

“I believe you may have some Kise-kun in you as well Takao-kun.” Kuroko answered, and the blonde lit up, being the ‘parent’ of two of his friends. “As Midorima-kun said, I don’t believe there is a reasonable mix of people to describe you though.”

“Not a miracle, but Takao’s a lot like Izuki-senpai, don’t you think, Kuroko, Kagami?” Furi replied. The duo looked at the brunette then to Takao who's half perched on the couch now.

“Yes, you two would get along quite well, I think.” The bluehead supplied.

“Yeah, I agree.” Kagami approved.

“Sweet, got some eagle-senpai in me too!” The raven pounded a fist in the air, victoriously. Furi forgot that the hawk is alarmingly good at remembering names and faces, like Momoi, _how._

The bell rang, and Kise jumped up, 'tail' wagging again, to greet his guests. Soon enough, two of the people, Furi's a little bit more nervous about meeting walked through the door. Kagami jumped up to greet his brother. The brunette heard the crinkling of a bag before he saw the giant loom into the room.

Murasakibara walked in, easygoing smile in place, lazily greeting everyone. He and Himuro took up another couch (mainly the giant occupying it.) The brunette is reminded of how long-limbed the man is. It's one thing to see him on court, but to see him sprawled out on a couch is a different thing altogether. Then the brunette looked at Himuro who is _as pretty as ever._ All gracious stepping, perfect hair and calm eyes. He must be really popular.

“Ohh, what about Tats-chan!?” Takao exclaimed. Furi pretended to stop being shocked over the point guard being friends with literally everyone. Himuro looked over, small smile in place.

“What were you all talking about?” He answered, even his voice is eloquent. The brunette inwardly squeaked, _what the fuck,_ as to compare. Then proceeded to internally laugh at his own comparison, imagining his voice unrealistically high. Fortunately, he wasn't loud enough to alert attention.

“We were tryin’ to figure out what miracle child we are.” Takao leaned forward grinning, and Himuro looked slightly confused.

“Like what mix of people would make you, Tatsuya.” Kagami helped.

“Ah, I see.” He answered.

“Muro-chin’s, Muro-chin though.” Murasakibara lazily draped himself over his partner, malibu in mouth.

“Hmm, well I’d say some mix between Akashit and Shin-chan.” Despite the giant’s response, Takao announced. Mostly everyone nodded.

“Tatsuya’s super emotional though.” Kagami responded, and everyone (except Atsushi) did a double take. They all looked at the near monotone Himuro with confusion, _emotional?_

“So throw in Satsuki then.” Aomine answered. Momoi swatted him.

“Akashi-kun’s a very emotional person though, I believe Takao-kun is correct.” Kuroko added.

 _Akashi, emotional?_ Furi thought about the emperor’s sudden changes in personality, like when he suddenly made to jab Kagami, _does that count as ‘emotional.’_ People call Akashi _psychotic._ Furi doesn’t know if that could really be labelled under the same thing. This got the brunette thinking, the captain’s personality must be _because_ he’s emotional. And then he thought further and came to a conclusion, _Akashi’s mentally unstable._

He’s known this all along, obviously. But in the past it was easier to think that the captain is just ‘messed up.’ Which honestly, is some really horrible thinking, and Furi should be better than this. Akashi’s acted so ‘random’ because he must have a mental disability. Furi can’t believe he never connected the dots before now. _It’s so obvious._ Kuroko even mentioned that the point guard has been getting better, _does that mean he’s going to therapy?_ All of the GoM, have said or insinuated he’s a nice person. Kouki feels like a bad person now. _Kuroko even said they’re close._ Well, fuck. _No more negative thoughts!_

By the time Furihata snapped out of his reverie, everyone moved on from that topic.

“Speaking of Akashi-kun, shouldn’t he be here by now?” _Right, he’s coming too._ Momoi glanced at the door as if that would make the final GoM member appear.

“Akashi always likes to make everyone wait, remember?” Aomine replied, unamused.

“I’m gonna try calling him!” Kise excitedly pulled out his cellphone, typing then putting it to his ear.

“He had a conference today, maybe it’s dragging on past the end time?” Midorima supplied. Furi will never get over the fact that someone his age is so successful.

“Another one?” Kuroko scrunched his brows slightly together.

“Akashicchi’s not answering!” Kise covered his eyes with his arm, wailing. Momoi sighed next to Furi, the brunette looked over questioningly, and asked her separately,

“Does this happen a lot?”

She looked over with a strained grin.

“Akashi-kun’s a very busy person. Sometimes he gets too wrapped up in business, and shuts off his phone.” She pouted. “It’s upsetting. He needs to take more breaks.” _So this is a reoccurring thing._

“He must juggle a lot being so successful.” The brunette bit his lip. 

“Yeah, he’s talented but he’s given too much on his plate.” Momoi nodded. _That probably adds to his mental state._ Afterall, Akashi’s technically human too. What a crazy life he must live. Kouki couldn’t even imagine the beginning of living that. Furi wouldn’t survive.

A minute passed and they moved on when the blonde suddenly blabbed about bringing out snacks. Takao followed him in the kitchen, and soon enough they came out with chips and such.

“Ahh there are no sweets.” Murasakibara childishly pouted, and Himuro patted him on the arm, small smile in place. Furi remembered he brought along the candy from his brother.

“Ahh, sorry Murasakibaracchi! I forgot to pick some up!” The model answered, apologetic. Furi picked up his bag and shuffled towards the giant, _mainly brought it for him anyways._ The others began their own conversations.

“Ba, bum-da, ba!” He opened the bag showing off the treats. The purplehead’s eyes lit up _immediately._ Kouki felt like the ultimate winner. “Sorry if there’s anything weird in there.” _Who knows what my brother found..._ Murasakibara looked through the bag, while Furi sat in front of him looking as well.

“Furi-chin’s the best.” The taller suddenly spoke. The brunette smiled, his social level felt as if it leveled up. “Where’d you find these?” _There are some weird ones in there._ The giant looks thoroughly enraptured.

“I know a guy.” Furi winked, cooly. Himuro spoke up, seems he was looking on as well.

“These aren’t all Japanese?” He seemed slightly intrigued and Furi felt proud of impressing the two.

“Yeah, they’re kind of from all over.” Earlier, the brunette looked through the bag and saw about ten different languages.

“Oh,” Himuro picked one up. “I’ve been meaning to get these for you, Atsushi.” It was some candy written in english. _Himuro’s from America as well, right._ The giant took it out of his partner’s (boyfriend’s?) hand curiously.

“Yayy.” The giant looked extremely pleased. It was weird, he’s so big which makes him pretty intimidating, but he sounds childish?

“What do you say, Atsushi?” Himuro glanced at the bigger.

“Thanks, Furi-chin.” The giant then placed a large hand on the brunette’s head. _That’s what he did to Kuroko when they met._ It seems it's his way of showing affection. Kouki smiled widely, pleased to have gotten along with another miracle.

“No problem! You can have as much as you want!” The brunette responded, imaginary tail wagging behind him.

“Ah, you might not want to say that. Atsushi will eat the entire bag then.” Tatsuya smiled gently. _Same._ Furi chuckled.

“Well, that’s the reason I brought it. I have a tendency to eat entire bags of candy when not monitored.” The brunette used candy as a sort of coping mechanism for a while (still does.) If he felt he were about to panic at school, often times he would start chewing on a piece of candy to distract himself. Although, that turned into a whole issue of always having candy at home, and eating it all.

“Yeah, me too.” Atsushi kind of lit up. “Ah, Furi-chin, have you ever had this one?” The giant then reached into his pocket and pulled out a wrapper of little matcha flavored soft gummies, with cherry filling. _I've_ _been searching for that flavor!_ Kouki couldn’t help it, he half jumped up, elbows on the couch cushion and looked at it amazed.

“I’ve been looking for that flavor everywhere! I’ve had the strawberry, watermelon, pineapple, and lychee. I thought they stopped selling matcha!” The giant offered it to the bubbling brunette, happily. Kouki took it gratefully with a childish glee and looked at the wrapper in awe. “Where’d you get it!?”

“There’s a store in Akihabara that sells mainly figurines. But in the back there’s a little candy parlor. They usually have the sold out or hard to get candies there.” Atsushi replied in his normal bored tone, but you could tell he's excited.

“Ahh, you have to show me it sometime! I need this in my life.” A bit too excited Furi responded. Himuro's sort of chuckling, and Murasakibara looks happy.

“Sure, Furi-chin.”

“Ah, yes I forgot you are fond of candy, Furihata-kun.” Kuroko appeared out of nowhere, like usual. The brunette jolted for a second, forgetting he was at a party, and other people are here. The bluehead took a seat next to him on the ground.

“I have candy literally everyday, Kuroko.” The brunette laughed.

“I should have realized sooner that you two would get along, considering your level of stealth rivals my own when it comes to sneaking treats in class.” It's true. Furi’s not good at a lot of things, but sneakily eating candy in class is probably his one true calling.

“Ah, the teachers are usually too intimidated to take candy away from me.” Murasakibara joined in. Seems like when it has to do with sweets, he’ll keep up with a conversation.

“I once heard a substitute teacher tried to take some food away from you and you ended up scaring her so bad, she filed for a transfer?” Himuro asked the taller.

“It was her fault. She tried to take away my limited edition pocky.” The giant pouted. As much as Furi wanted to say ‘scary’ he couldn’t really, because he could understand.

“One time my brother stole my whole bag of Kit-kats so I put flour in his hair dryer.” The brunette replied.  _That was a catastrophe._  Tatsuya smirked.

“I once did that to Taiga. However, I failed to realize Alex would be the next one to use it…” Himuro seemed to relive a memory for a moment.

“Does she put it on hot?” Furi asked, needing to know if someone has the same story as him. The raven shook his head negatively.

“Thankfully, it was preset to cold before Alex changed it.”

The brunette made an ‘o’ face. Kuroko seemed to come to a conclusion.

“Furihata-kun…”

“Yes?” The brunette answered feigning innocence.

“Did you set your brother’s hair on fire?” The shadow asked blankly. The brunette bit his lip then smirked, devilishly.

“He doesn’t steal my candy anymore.” Furi responded cheekily.  _It was a catastrophe but definitely effective._  Kuroko opened his mouth slightly, but you could tell he's impressed. Murasakibara seemed to agree with the brunette, and Himuro straight up snickered. The shooting guard covered his mouth.

“That’s so amusing. I know Alex would have killed me if I set her hair on fire.”

“You mean that was for me Tatsuya!?” Kagami shouted out, _oh, he was listening too._ Considering he’s joined at the hip with Kuroko, it isn’t that shocking. Furi looked over to Kagami who's now next to Aomine and the cushions look like they were tussled. _Ah, he and Aomine must of had a bit of a fight. The usual._ Apparently, their tussle is over though, and they busied themselves by eavesdropping on their conversation. Well, Aomine's looking bored, Furihata can’t tell if he was actually listening in. Although, with Kagami’s sudden shout, he  _now_ is.

“Miscalculation on my part.” Himuro smirked while replying. _God, he’s pretty and sassy. What more can you want?_

“What did I ever do to deserve such an asshole brother!” Kagami flopped backwards. Then Aomine looked at him and jabbed him in the ribs with a sock covered foot for seemingly no reason at all. The redhead squawked to everyone’s amusement.

“Ah!” Suddenly, Kise ran towards the front of the room with a laptop in hand, already opened, _I guess he and Takao were watching something._ He set it down on a mantle. “Akashicchi’s calling!”

“Freaking finally.” Aomine drawled. The blonde clicked accept on a video call option, and soon enough, the Rakuzan captain came into view. The model set it so you could see the entire room from his laptop, so naturally everyone looked towards the cherryhead.

Akashi looks different from how Furihata remembers. Of course he was told and even shown that one picture of the captain after he, ‘returned.’ _Kuroko still never explained that._ But seeing him in real time is completely different. Seeing him out of uniform and seemingly in his own room _(is that a hotel room?)_ is new.

This is such a breakthrough to the brunette mainly because of the emperor’s demeanor. For one, he's wearing _messy_ attire, and messy with Akashi are two words that nobody would ever put together, unless ‘isn’t’ is put in between. He _is_ wearing a suit, but the tie is undone and a few buttons are popped open. _I_ _will not think about how good that looks on him._ The heir also looks exhausted, given his schedule it shouldn’t be that shocking, but it is because Akashi always looked impeccable. He lazily rested his hand on his cheek, with half-lidded eyes. _That are not bedroom eyes. Stop Kouki._ His hair looked like it had gel in it but was tussled after a long day. _Stop thinking._

The brunette was knocked out of his reverie when the cherryhead in question spoke.

“I see you were able to gather everyone, Kise.” Despite, how obviously exhausted the heir is, there's a certain pitch of authority that rings in his voice. It made a shiver rack down the brunette’s back. Akashi skimmed over the room with analytical eyes, and Furi could have sworn up and down that the heir’s eyes lingered on him, making him hold his breath. Seijuurou smiled lightly.

“Yeah! Akashicchi where are you? You’re the last one!” Kise bubbly asked, and Akashi looked torn for a second. _These are all new expressions I never even knew Akashi is capable of._

The captain then sighed and a sad smile made its way on his face.

“Chiba… I can’t make it to your get-together, I’m sorry Kise.” Akashi sounded sincere, you could tell he is genuinely upset about this. Furi's amazed by his switch in character from when they first met. _I_ _knew Akashi changed but…_

Kise now looks like a kicked puppy.

“But-but we were su-” The blonde started to answer, and Akashi just shook his head.

“I’m...sorry. I have to persuade the Ortori Group to not pass an upcoming budget. I was supposed to an hour ago, however, they messed up the scheduling and some of their group did not show up. They now are blaming it on flight fairs, and won’t be here until tomorrow.” The heir got a disgusted look on his face. _He’s in charge of persuading an entire company to not pass a bill..? Holy cow._

“A-ah, can you just come back tonight then and head back tomorrow? I’ll even go with you Akashicchi.” Kise asked hopefully, while the heir smiled uneasy.

“I have to entertain them tonight, to keep them in my favor…”

“B-but Aka-”

“We understand, Akashi-kun.” Kuroko broke in. His voice startled the brunette, Furihata had been enraptured in seeing what would happen. “Please promise me you’ll get some sleep tonight. And don’t worry about it.” The bluehead spoke as if there were no arguments allowed. The heir smirked tiredly, then looked around the room at all the disappointed faces. The taller then bit his lip. Furi tried to tell himself _that’s not attractive._ The brunette internally smacked himself. Then Akashi strained a smile.

“I’ll rent out a club for next weekend if you all are available?”

“Really Akashicchi!” The melting model suddenly perked up. The heir’s eyes softened a shade. _How do his eyes do that?_

“Yes, you all are invited, and you may bring your teammates or any friends you wish to go. Take it as my apology for always cancelling.” Everyone brightened at that, Furi's happy for the change. It felt wrong for everyone, especially Kise, to look so upset.

“Akashi, I thought you have another conference next weekend.” Midorima spoke up as the voice of reason. Furi watched Kise start to melt a little again. But to the brunette’s surprise the man on screen just grinned, with a newfound energy.

“Well, I suppose I’ll just have to cancel then.” Akashi easily responded and pulled out a phone, typing then putting it up to his ear. The blonde started melting, but suddenly perked up when he heard the heir’s next words. “Good evening, I’m calling in regards to next week’s meeting...yes, I’m no longer able to attend it.-” Kouki blinked at the taller’s words, he now speaks with such confidence. The one on the receiving end of the phone that is now against the cherryhead’s ear would never guess Akashi's in such messy attire.

“Ah, yes, because today’s meeting has been postponed, it has coincided with plans. I have to reschedule them to next weekend… No, they are of high regard. Honestly, you should be thanking me for postponing my own plans to work through this Ortori mistake. I expect no more mishaps, _understand._ ” Shivers raked down Furihata’s spine again at the tone Akashi used. _Right, he is the only heir to the Akashi Corporation._ _No wonder, he’s such a highly regarded captain. He really speaks like an emperor._ Again, the brunette knew this, but it's quite the reminder.

A please sinister grin made its way on Akashi’s face as he slanted his eyes. _Why is that attractive?_ Akashi is the sort of attractive of a villain. He has thick eyelashes that fan over cat shaped eyes, that are an indistinguishable shade, sometimes red, sometimes gold. A straight sharp nose, that dips down into a sharp cupid’s bow, with pink-soft-looking lips- _fuck._

Furi blushed to himself and shook his head, luckily nobody noticed him slipping into such a _inappropriate reverie. This is Akashi we’re talking about. The scary captain of Rakuzan, whose words are always right._ Maybe it’s okay, Akashi’s kind of like a celebrity, genius captain, student, and heir. _He’s been in magazines._ It’s okay to think he’s attractive. _Afterall, he definitely is._

Kouki kept this thought to himself as to save himself from utter embarrassment.

“Are you serious Akashi?” Midorima incredulously asked. _Focus._ Akashi is off the phone now, grinning almost sadistically.

“Remember what I told you Shintarou. I am deadly serious.” Midorima blinked like he hadn’t really expected Akashi to do that. Takao next to him seemed to have been rooting for the heir, and is now matching Seijuurou’s grin.

“Thank you so much, Akashicchi!” Kise's now crying happy tears. Akashi switched his gaze to the blonde and softened his eyes again.

“Of course, now I really must be getting back to this ludicrous group.” He breathed out, remembering what he's returning to. The cherryhead began buttoning his shirt back up and swiftly re-tied his tie. All the while looking as if he’s done it billions of times. _He probably has._

“You mean, you have to go back out tonight Akashi-kun?” Momoi asked worried. Seijuurou continued smiling but sighed again, whilst grabbing a comb and began fixing his hair. _He looks like a model, getting ready for a shoot._

“I have to entertain. I honestly, am unsure where they even think I am right now. I’ve kept them waiting for quite some time.” He chuckled at the end, you could tell it was half amusement and half anticipation for how he’s going to deal with the company. He put down his comb, and looked as perfect as someone could possibly look.

“Akashi-kun better do as I said.” Kuroko darkly replied. Akashi merely smirked, not promising anything.

“I’ll leave now then, I hope you all have a nice ni-”

“Wait-” Takao cuffed his hands into a megaphone shape. Everyone blinked confused including the heir himself. “You got food in between your teeth.” The raven smirked, and Akashi straight up looked _scandalized._ He grabbed a mirror from somewhere hidden from camera, and made a face to it trying to look for said food. 

“Come on, you can’t get all pretty on camera and not expect me to make a jab!” Takao burst out laughing. Seijuurou looked back at his laptop camera with a dead-eyed expression. Furihata held his breath, but the heir just smirked again and rolled his eyes.

“Of course, Takao. Have fun everyone, I expect to see you all next weekend.”

“Ah, but wa-” The Shutoku player started again, but Akashi cut him off this time.

“Good-bye!” Akashi quickly signed off, and the emperor’s face is now gone. The whole exchange was so _human-like_ it left Furihata reeling. Vaguely, he noticed Takao laughing again, and Midorima huffing something at him, annoyed.

 _Akashi’s changed. He’s a different person now…_ How can someone even change that much that fast? The last time Furi saw him he tried to stab Kagami, now he’s playing around, joking, with Takao. _Not to mention how attractive he is._ He’s always looked that way. But it's that much more real, and fresh in the brunette’s mind now. _He looked exhausted._ What a busy guy, he never did say if he was going to sleep tonig-

“Are you alright, Furihata-kun?” Kuroko asked, snapping Furi out of yet another reverie. The bluehead smirked slightly like he knew exactly what his friend was thinking about. _Hopefully, he didn’t catch onto the whole Akashi being attractive thing…_

“A-ah, yeah. He- Akashi didn’t promise though.” _That is the last thing I was thinking about._ Kuroko blinked then looked sort of upset.

“Yes. I noticed as well.” Tetsuya sighed. “It’s alright, it is only one night this time.” _One night this time? Akashi’s stayed up for multiple days before for these sort of meetings? He may be impressive, but..._

“Isn’t that a bit much?” Furi replied skeptically.

“Yes. Akashi-kun is what you may call a workaholic.” Kuroko huffed out, obviously annoyed at the cherryhead.

“He doesn’t get a whole night’s sleep for days? How do you even do that?” _Seriously, how the Hell?_

“You are one to talk-” Kuroko suddenly smiled lightly. “-mister stays up all night watching puppy videos.”

“Hey, watching internet videos and attending board meetings are two completely different things.” Furi defended, but Kuroko lightly chuckled.

“Since everyone’s here now, I have an announcement!” Kise clapped his hands together, obviously pleased that Akashi had compromised for him. _Akashi compromised…_

Everyone looked towards the blonde in question.

“Let’s do each other’s make-up!” _... What?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiny, slight appearance of Akashi (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧
> 
> Also, putting flour in someone's hairdryer as a prank is very dangerous, and I hope you've learned to not do it through Furi today


	6. Makeup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makeup adventures ~

When Furihata agreed to hang out with the miracles and some of their partners _this_ is not what he thought would be first on the agenda.

Complaining came from Aomine, Kagami and Midorima almost immediately. Everyone else seemed indifferent or excited (Momoi, Takao and surprisingly Himuro being on the excited side.) The change of pace and announcement was so sudden, Furi didn’t particularly know how he felt about it. He’s sort of a follower, so if everyone else wants to do that, then who is he to complain, even if he doesn’t normally wear makeup on a day to day basis. Kouki looked next to him at Kuroko who is probably thinking the same thing as him.

“Do not let that _fiend_ near makeup!” Taiga pointed an accusing finger towards his brother, who merely smiled softly in response.

“Taiga’s jealous because I’m better than him.” Himuro cheekily replied.

“Hell no! He’ll ruin your face!” The redhead comically exaggerated.

“Are you good with makeup, Muro-kun?” Momoi asked curiously.

“Yes.”

“No!” The brothers answered in unison. Everyone looked between the two and Tatsuya chuckled.

“I am. Taiga’s upset because I’ve done drag makeup on him before.” _Oh._ _That explains it._ The pinkhead blushed and Aomine suddenly grinned,

“You got pics of that?” The Touou ace smugly asked. _It seems Himuro’s making them more open to the idea of makeup... he’s sneaky._ Kuroko seemed to come to the same conclusion, and smirked to himself.

“If you can recreate it, I’ll send you the pictures.” Himuro easily replied. _Why do they call me sadistic?_ _Have they met this guy?_

Kagami suddenly stood up and made to go for the door.

“I have to leave now.” The redhead blankly stated. However, Aomine jumped up like the panther he is. The moment Kagami noticed, he sped up but the miracle was already able to wrapped his arms around Taiga, stopping him. They tussled for a while, everyone comically watched from the sidelines. Eventually, Aomine had Kagami pinned, and it was obvious who came up on top this time.

Furihata looked over to Momoi who pulled her bag out, showing it to Kise. They both lit up, so Kouki looked over and spied makeup supplies in it. _So that’s what it's filled with._

The next few moments went in a blur and all Furi knows is that Momoi called him over, stating she wanted to be his partner in this. _Momoi’s good with makeup i_ _f her everyday beautiful self is anything to judge by._ So he’s glad she wanted to do his. Still, he's a little shocked that they _all_ are doing makeup. Furi kind of thought maybe only a few of them would, and the others would watch. _Well, maybe some of them are doing more than others._

Midorima refused to take part since he didn’t want to share makeup brushes (and also he was embarrassed) but Takao persuaded him to at least get some sparkles on his face or something. It was funny how the tsundere seemed to bend his will slightly for his boyfriend’s joy. _Good for them._

Aomine is trying to recreate drag makeup on Kagami, who is only sitting still because of something Kuroko said. Himuro along with Murasakibara are looking on while Tatsuya judges.

Kise is with Takao and Midorima, who are right next to Momoi and Furi. So they're kind of all in the same group.

Momoi started out by taking out a headband, then pulling the brunette’s hair behind it, so his bangs didn’t get in the way. _What an odd experience._ Furi’s never had anyone do his makeup before. He never even really thought to do it, it's more socially acceptable for females. But if the GoM have taught him anything, it’s to do fuck all, and that nothing really matters in the long run.  _How inspirational._

“Have you ever had your makeup done Furi-kun?” Momoi asked while pulling out some palettes. She seems happy.

“No, I’ve had sharpie pranks done before though…” He and his brother prank each other _a lot._ Satsuki giggled in response. She held up some sort of cream on a beauty blender. The brunette instinctively knew to close his eyes, so he did and she put it on his eyelids.

“This’ll just help eyeshadow not smudge.”

“Mm-hmm.” It's cold, but soon enough she pulled away. Distantly, Furi knows that the Aomine group is shouting nonsense, but with Momoi before him, she's sort of all he can focus on. The brunette opened his eyes again, curiously looking as Momoi pulled a brush out and got some light red eyeshadow on it. She held it up again and Furi closed his eyes.

“You have really long eyelashes. I’m jealous.” Although, Furi’s eyes are closed he could hear her pout.

“Ah, they’re not actually that long. They just don’t curl, so… I’ve been told they’re called horse eyelashes?” Furi’s been made fun of them before. However, now that he thinks about it, _that’s kind of an odd thing to be picked on for._ The pinkhead started giggling.

“No they’re long. Trust me. I think they look more like a puppy than a horse though.” She finished brushing, so Furi opened his eyes. “Can you look up for a minute.” The brunette complied, and felt her putting some of the eyeshadow on his lower lid.

 _How come everyone relates me to a puppy?_ Kouki loves puppies and all, _adores_ them really, but he doesn’t understand why everyone always calls him one. _If anyone should be called a puppy it should be Kuroko, look how much he resembles Nigou..._

Momoi pulled away again, and Furi looked back at her.

“You have big eyes too, Furi-kun you have so many good features.” She huffed almost in a jealous tone. _You’re the one with good features._ Momoi’s beautiful, that much is obvious.

“I don’t think so, but thanks…” The brunette held some air on his mouth, embarrassed. The pinkhead pulled back with an unreadable expression, then spoke.

“Furi-kun, can I ask you a personal question?” She used a soft but serious tone. Kouki blinked at her.

“Yeah, of course Momo-chan.” The brunette’s nerves started acting up because of her serious question. _Calm down, it’s safe here._

“How come you think so poorly of yourself?” She asked full-heartedly. _Because I’m really not that special._ Furihata started fidgeting uncomfortably. _How should I answer?_ As honestly as he can, but it’s sort of a hard thing to answer.

“I dunno, a lot of reasons I guess… umm-” She didn’t look happy with the response, and Furi started twiddling his fingers, nervously. “-I mean, probably ‘cause I was bullied a lot growing up, so things are sort of stuck in my brain…” Furi thought more, “Then all my friends are sort of incredible, and have all these super crazy talents, so it’s hard to really think of myself on, uh the same scale, I guess…”  _How do things always seem to turn serious and comical in rollercoasters around this group?_

Momoi looked half upset and half angry, then she sighed.

“Yo, I get that.” Surprisingly, Takao spoke up.

Furi forgot that Takao, Midorima, and Kise are also right next to them. _How embarrassing._ Midorima looked at his boyfriend sort of shocked.

“Hangin’ out with miracles can be sorta tough. Constantly, showin’ off and all.” The point guard explained. The miracles in question looked half offended, half curious. _Takao just says whatever the hell he wants doesn’t he?_

“Don’t gimme that look, it’s hard bein’ a normal greasy teen.” The hawk grinned. “You just have to remember that the miracles are like _freaks.” Okay, that was just rude._ “Shh, you know I love you guys-” Takao comically placed a finger on his boyfriend’s mouth, as if he were about the speak up. “-But they’re also like normal people, and still piss and shit like us.” _Oh my god, Takao._ Furi broke a grin, and shook his head a bit.

“As for the bullying part, believe it or not. Lil smol me was also shot down by words a lot growing up.” Kise, Momoi, and Furi perked up. _Takao, bullied?_ Midorima looked upset, _he probably already knew._

“I mean, I was a freaking weirdo so I probably handled it differently than you did.” Takao began laughing, and Furi cocked his head, prompting him to explain. “So basically, I would just go with the flow of things, since that’s how I handle shit. If someone called me a faggot, I’d offer to suck their cock. Lemme tell you, that is both hilarious, and you’d be surprised how many people immediately ‘turn gay’ over that comment.” Takao started laughing.

Kise looked like a sponge trying to take in all of which the hawk just said. Momoi’s face is out of Furi’s view, but he imagines she is shocked based off of her silence. Midorima now looks displeased, and Furi's shocked. But, _oh my god._

“Takao, why are you like this?” The brunette asked blank-faced. _Only Takao would say that to a bully._

“Ah, if I had a nickel every time I heard that.” The raven haired man is full blown laughing now. Furi shook his head, laughing lightly.

“Okay, but on a serious note-” Takao wiped a tear from the corner of his eye, and suddenly grabbed the brunette’s face. “-You’re probably the cutest person I know-” He then smushed the brunette’s cheeks. Furi was too shocked by the gesture to pull away or make a face. “-I mean look at these cheeks!” Kazunari pinched one for good measure and pulled away just as fast as he grabbed them in the first place.

Furihata's dumbstruck, and saw Takao grinning sadistically in front of him. The brunette noticed Kise and Momoi are now giggling.

“I apologize, he’s been taking after my sister, and has been pinching people’s cheeks lately.” Midorima spoke. _Midorima’s sister, Mido-chan._ Suddenly, Furi perked up.

“Oh! Midorima, I wanted to apologize for the other day, I-I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable with the picture, or anyth-” Takao then covered Furi’s mouth.

“Shhhh, Kou-chan, shhhh.” The brunette blinked behind the Shutoku player’s hand. Momoi and Kise are laughing at them. The greenhead looks annoyed.

“Takao, why are you acting so rude today? Furihata-san it’s fine, I understand Kuroko pushed you. Me and him do not get along outside of basketball.” _You say that but…_  Nonetheless, Furi’s glad Midorima doesn’t hate him or anything.

“I may, have taken a little too much dayquil earlier.” Takao lazily replied. Which started a banter between the two Shutoku players. Furi laughed to himself. Takao can be odd, but he’s good at defusing situations, and making people laugh.

Momoi turned back towards him, and Furi faced her head-on. Kise now joined their little group, since Midorima and Takao are disputing the correct amount of medicine allowed at one time. _I'm_ _sure Takao will be fine._

Satsuki pulled a lock of hair behind her ear, and then pulled out a pencil looking makeup tool. _Eyeliner._ The brunette can thank the internet for supplying him with information he never knew would come in handy. Kouki closed his eyes again as Momoi started to draw a line on his eyelids.

“Furi-kun, have you ever done anyone else’s makeup?” Momoi asked as she worked.

“No, but, I doodle sometimes. Would that help?” He’s not a _great_ artist, but he’s probably better than people who don’t draw. Sometimes drawing comes in handy when you’re a ball of anxiety twenty-four seven.

“Furihatacchi you draw?” Kise asked excitedly. 

“... A little. I’m not that good.” Furi answered, not trying to get their hopes up. 

“No more of that, I’m sure you’re great Furi-kun!” Momoi huffed.

Kouki didn’t know how to respond to that. So he didn’t. Soon enough, Momoi pulled back, yet again. The brunette opened his eyes again and locked gazes. Kise looked like he is bubbling over behind her, but kept his mouth shut. The pinkhead pulled another container out of her bag, then opened a pen shaped tube, to show a wand with bristles. _Mascara._

“I thought you said I have long eyelashes already…” _How much makeup is she going to put on me..?_ Momoi giggled like that was some sort of joke.

“You do! But a little mascara never hurt anyone!” _That sounds like the last words I'll hear before a catastrophe._ “Here, I’m going to hold it up to your eye, and you just have to blink a few times, okay?” Furi nodded, _might as well._

So, he did what she instructed, and she pulled back once more...then covered her mouth. _Shit._

“You were right, Furi-kun. Your eyelashes don’t curl.”

Furi already has an idea of how he looks. He can  _see_ his lashes, they're in the way of his vision. The brunette sighed in a slightly annoyed tone. Quickly, Momoi realized her mistake.

“No. no, no, Furi-kun I don’t mean that in a bad way!”

“Oh my god.” Takao suddenly spoke from behind the two before Furi. _Oh, seems Takao and Midorima are joining the group again._

“Furihatacchi’s so cute!” Kise suddenly squealed, and jumped on top of him, making the headband fall off. Furihata fell backwards, from the sudden attack. The blonde wrapped his arms Kouki’s head, and sort of nuzzled him like a dog might. _Again, why am I the one that’s called a puppy?_

This got the other group’s attention, and suddenly Kuroko is in front of his best friend. _He has something in his hand..._

“One moment.” Kuroko promptly drew a dot on the tip of Furi’s nose. “There we go.” He pulled away, and if Kise could scream any louder Kouki’s eardrums would be broken.

“Ah, wait-” Then to Furi’s surprise the beautiful Yosen shooting guard is before him. He puffed something on the brunette’s face, quickly. Just as quick as Kuroko worked. Himuro then pulled away looking smug. “-Now we’re done.”

 _B_ _lush._ As if Furihata needed makeup to accentuate that. Kise half on top of him, looked at Kouki for a moment, and the brunette really thought he was going to scream again, so he prepared himself. But the model seemed to disfunction and just collapse on top of him in happiness.

“Kise’s dead.” Furi supplied, since that was the only thing he could find himself saying after the weird turn of events. The brunette looked at the rest of the group he wasn’t apart of and burst out laughing.

 _Kagami, oh my god._ You could tell that someone (Himuro) told Aomine what products did what, but you could also tell Aomine didn’t know how to particularly use them, nor did he have a steady hand.

“Kagami, looks like a train wreck!” Furi laughed still covered by Kise. He covered his mouth. Every time he looked at his teammate, it just made him laugh more though.

“Oi! S’not my fault!’ Kagami looked thoroughly ruffled. After a second, Kise, Momoi, Midorima, and Takao looked at the redhead’s state as well, and burst out laughing.

And with that, Aomine did not replicate Kagami’s initial drag makeup done by Himuro. But, his attempt was still the funniest thing to happen in weeks.

After everyone calmed down, Kuroko and Kise offered to help Kagami look more presentable (Himuro offered, but was vehemently denied by the redhead.) Himuro then set up in front of Takao to do his makeup - who didn’t seem to care about all the warnings Kagami threw his direction, _the brave soul._ Murasakibara followed his partner. Aomine moved over to his best friend, Momoi, so he now is with Furi and her.

“Furi-kun do my makeup!” _What._

“Wh-n-no! I don’t wanna mess up your face!” Furi awkwardly replied. Momoi laughed.

“But I did yours, now you have to do mine!” She puffed. “It doesn’t have to be anything fancy, maybe just doodle something cute!”

 _No no. I can't do that. Out of everyone, I can't mess up on Momo-chan. She's too pretty to try something new on. No way. I'll screw up, and she'll be upset._ Kouki could imagine messing up so bad the girl looks in a mirror and cries about how bad she looks.  _Nope. No. Definitely no-_

“If you don’t do it, I will.” Aomine lazily told Furi, which shocked the brunette out of his reverie on how he can't go though with this situation. Momoi looked offended, _can’t let Aomine do that to Momo-chan._ Kouki thought as he imagined Kagami.  _Yes, Aomine would make it much worse. Sorry, Momo-chan._

“A-ah, it’s okay! I’ll do it!” The brunette shook his hands in front of him. _I_ _can do this._ He tried to convince himself, in some sort of miracle that it will come true. He doodles all the time, _just do something artsy, instead of everyday looks._

Furi looked down at the eyeshadow palette.

“U-uh, where’s that-”

“Primer?” Momoi lifted up the tube she put on Furi’s eyelids earlier. He nodded appreciatively, and put some on a beauty blender, making sure not too much came out. Good thing his paranoia of every situation possible helps him not make so many mistakes.

The pinkhead giggled.

“Furi-kun’s a fast learner.” She singed out. The brunette blushed, it really isn’t that hard… _I also didn't do anything yet._ He lightly brushed some over her eyelids, afraid of pushing too hard. Happy he finished that step, he pulled away, and opened the eyeshadow palette. Aomine lazily looked on.

“What color should I use..?” Kouki mumbled. Aomine pointed to a bright pink, even though Furi was mainly talking to himself.

“That’s so bright though!” Momoi looked on.

“It’s okay, I can… make this work.” Furi determined, got some on a brush and held it up. He needs to completely focus on what is on hand, and not emotions.  _Pink. Yeah, that's obviously Momo-chan's color, even if this is bright. She's a bright person._

“The sudden confidence.” Aomine whistled. The brunette ignored him, trying to focus. He dabbed some on the corner of her eyes.

The process continued like this, Aomine started to point out things he should do. He seemed happy to be able to replicate a makeup look without actually having to do it himself. Kouki used his art skills to his advantage, even if he was afraid he’d accidentally poke Momoi’s eye every second. As they continued, Furihata felt more comfortable doing it.

Soon enough, Momoi had a bright makeup look. Yellow is in the inner corners of her eyes, then it fades to the initial pink, and ends with blue. Furi went back and added white stars in the blue, when he spotted a white liquid liner. It took a lot of nerve to do eyeliner, but eventually he was happy enough with two wings. Finally, on the right side, he drew a tiny little unicorn, since he felt it matched the look. He wasn’t sure about lips, so he picked out a shade of pink and asked Momoi to put it on. He didn’t know how to do it for her so she complied.

Furi sat back with Aomine and admired his work. Surprisingly, it turned out okay, if not a little extra.

“Done!’ The brunette smiled fully. _Hopefully, she likes it..._ Momoi pulled out a mirror from her bag, and nearly dropped it immediately after seeing her reflection.

“Furi-kun did you lie!?” She yelled out, looking at herself.

“Huh?” Kouki immediately exclaimed surprised.  _Oh no._

“This can’t be the first time you’ve ever done makeup!” She answered, while still looking at her reflection. Furi blinked, _that’s a compliment right?_

“I-it is. I promise…” A bit awkward and taken aback, the freckled boy answered. She suddenly pat the brunette’s thigh with a spark in her eye.

“Do Dai-chan’s makeup please.” _What._ Aomine abruptly sat up.

“What the Hell, I don’t want my makeup done Satsuki!”

“You know how Ki-kun is! You’re gonna have to! So you might as well have Furi-kun do it!” _This is a good thing right?_

Aomine glared for a second but then huffed, and flopped down onto his back, with his eyes closed, his head in front of Furi.

“Fine. I’d rather the chihuahua than those crazy people over there.”

Furi sat there dumbstruck for a second, but soon enough found himself doing the other Touou member's makeup as well.

He figured Aomine wouldn’t want a lot, but still enough that the others wouldn’t yell at him for it. He took to copying the style he did on Momoi, but with dark shades instead. So greys, and blues. Furi also made sure to not wing the eyeliner, keeping it a harsh line and instead of a unicorn, he put the silhouette of a panther. _Aomine is a panther after all…_ He really tried not to go overboard, whilst still making sure it's visible.

Momoi was staring at him the whole time, as if he had some sort of secret. It was unnerving, but just made Kouki want to do better, as to impress both her and possibly Daiki.

He finished unsure. Furi thinks it looks good, but also he knows Aomine didn’t want makeup in the first place. The brunette pulled back, and held up the mirror for the Touou ace, who looked like he wasn’t going to move off the ground.

Aomine looked at himself with no expression for a second then spoke.

“Thank god I don’t look too horrific.”

The brunette let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. Momoi nudged her best friend and spoke to him.

“Furi-kun it looks great! You made us matchy!” The girl giggled, at least Satsuki looks pleased. Actually, she's bubbling over, having a matching makeup look to her best friend. Kouki guessed that, that has probably never happened before.

Kouki then looked over to see how everyone else is doing. Kagami looks more ‘normal,’ he's still wearing makeup - as that is now the dress code, but it's much more reasonable. He has sharp eyeliner, and three lines on the each side of his face, to resemble tiger stripes.

Kise is finishing up putting cute fake freckles on Kuroko. _Why do they call me cute, look at Kuroko._ Is it weird to think your male teammate is cute? Furihata isn’t sure, but doesn’t really care. It was painfully obvious (just as it is painfully obvious Himuro’s pretty and so is Akash-) the brunette shook his head, to rid any stray thoughts.

Kise doesn’t have any makeup on yet, besides his natural look he usually wears, presumably, because he was helping the Seirin duo.

Furihata turned his head to look at the other group closer to him. Midorima has a small amount of sparkles where someone would normally put highlighter (probably because Takao whined that he _needed something_ to join the festivities.)

Himuro is currently still working on Takao, who looks freaking _amazing._ The Yosen player is using a lot of makeup, but it doesn’t look _weird_ on Kazunari. Along with his natural sharp features, Furi actually thinks Takao looks like a model. Not the same type as Kise, but a more ‘bad boy’ type look, like he's in a band or something. Himuro seems to be having fun, working with a new model with different features than Kagami or Alex, or whoever he normally practices on. Tatsuya himself doesn’t have any makeup on yet (unless he came with some on? He’s so pretty, it’s hard to tell if it’s natural or not…)

Murasakibara is watching his partner while eating some chips. The tall Yosen player also doesn’t have any makeup on yet, probably because Himuro is still working on Takao.

“Furi or Momoi can you do something on Atsushi for me?” Himuro suddenly asked, sensing they're looking at him. He turned towards them. “You’re done right?”

Momoi hopped up happily and sat in front of her ex-teammate, following her example Furi scooted over. _Why me? Momoi’s better, she’s been doing this for longer…_ The pinkhead hummed.

“Furi-kun you do makeup, I wanna do hair!” She exclaimed, and dragged her bag closer to where they are.

“Here she goes…” Aomine drawled out. Kouki looked at him questioningly, _what does he mean by that?_ “She’ll take any excuse possible, to play with people’s hair.”

“I actually prefer to play with hair over makeup!” She then gasped as if coming to an epiphany. “Furi-kun can I do your hair after this!” _H_ _uh._

“That’s why I had to cut all mine off.” Aomine told the brunette. Momoi swatted him

“Please Furi-kun! I’m good, I promise!” She pleaded, _as if I could say no to her._

“S-sure, I don’t mind…” He answered her. She sort of squealed a thank you, and Aomine groaned.

Kise, Kuroko and Kagami then joined their group since they finished. Furi took out the primer, as he’s learned that’s the first step. He had to sit on his knees and lean up, since Murasakibara’s so tall, luckily, the giant didn’t seem to care either way about people doting over him. So, Furi started as did Momoi.

“I didn’t know you knew how to use makeup, Furihata-kun?” Kuroko asked from his spot next to him.

“I don’t…” The brunette scrunched his face as he finished with the primer. Kuroko, Kagami and Kise looked at Kouki taking out the eyeshadow palette like he’s done it a million times before for a moment, then Kise spoke up.

“Who did your makeup, Momoicchi?” The model asked, and Satsuki lit up.

“Furi-kun! He did Dai-chan’s too!”

Furi waited for them all to yell at him he was lying or something, he bit the inside of his lip. _I'm_ _really not that good, just look at Himuro’s masterpiece…_

Aomine is sprawled on his side, looking like a panther as always, and the trio looked at him.

“Ehhh!” Suddenly, there was a groan and scuffle. Furi looked away from the eyeshadow to see Kise gripping his ex-teammate’s face, who looks thoroughly annoyed.

“Get off Kise!” The navy haired male pushed the excited model off of him with a ‘tsk.’

“Furihatacchi where’d you learn to do that!?” Dumbstruck, Kouki looked at Ryouta, who is bubbling over.

“I-uh, didn’t? I mean, I just watched Momo-chan…” _How am I supposed to respond?_ Kise looks thoroughly shocked and Momoi is giggling.

“How the Hell Furi?” Kagami asked like he just realized not everyone is like his brother or Aomine.

“I-I-uh-” Kouki stuttered unsure how to answer.

“I’ve told you all before, Furihata-kun’s an observer.” Kuroko replied for him.

“Yeah, but, you’re an observer too Kuroko. And you can’t do that…” Kagami looks confused.

“Furi-kun’s a fast learner!” Momoi seems proud. Furi slightly blushed, but ironically, the blush he wore on his face masked that. _Maybe wearing blush is smarter than I initially thought._ The brunette feigned indifference by starting to brush a light fuchsia on Murasakibara’s eyelids.

“Yes, it’s just the same with basketball.” Tetsuya added.

“Kuroko, I’m really not that good at basketball, don’t even lie.” Furi huffed.

“Oh yeah, this is your first year.” Kagami now added, realizing that his teammate's never played before this year.

“Yeah, and you two are first year starters so…” Kouki couldn’t help getting slightly flippant. It gets annoying when people who are obviously better than him try to make him feel better about things, or make achievements out of something that means nothing to them.

“See! You miracles make people feel bad about themselves!” Takao suddenly spoke up, referencing to their earlier conversation.

“Takao you’re a first year starter too.” Furi puffed, refusing to make eye contact with anyone, he just focused on doing Atsushi’s makeup. There was a pause then Takao started laughing,

“Sometimes, I really don’t expect certain things like that to come out of your mouth, Kou-chan. You’re my favorite.” The raven haired man is laughing. His laughter is contagious so Furi bit his lip, chuckling.  _I'm glad he doesn't get mad about pessimistic comments._

“Listen I don’t actually care, just don’t pretend I’m on the same level as you all.” The brunette added. To his surprise, Himuro spoke up.

“This is your first year playing basketball and you’ve played in games?” _Seems Himuro doesn’t let facts blow over his head…_ “As someone who grew up with Taiga, who is on par with the miracles, and Alex, who was a professional player - I can understand being the player with the lowest amount of skill.” Furi pulled back and looked at Himuro, who is now facing him.

“It’s impressive that you’ve played in _any_ games being on a team like Seirin, who have beat reigning champs. Especially, given it’s your first year. And even more so that you’ve already given yourself a name.” Himuro smiled gently.

“You mean, the ‘chihuahua.’” Furi scoffed at the last bit. But to his surprise Himuro simply chuckled lightly.

“Ah, well I suppose that as well. I meant as Seirin’s pace changer though.” _Seirin’s pace changer._ _Do people actually know me as that?_  

“Oh yeah! Senpai’s called you that before!” Suddenly, Kise perked up. ... _What?_ Furi blinked at the blonde.

“...Kasamatsu-san?” _Kaijo’s captain?_ The blonde nodded vigorously.

“Yeah! I admit at the time, I was too caught up with beating Kagamicchi, but I remember senpai at first being annoyed that Seirin pinned you against him. Then when we sat back on the bench, he said it was a good move!” Ryouta excitedly bubbled. Embarrassed, because that actually is something Furi was proud about, he tried to hide himself by picking out a new shade for eyeshadow.

“See Furi-kun, you’re not as unremarkable as you think!” Momoi exclaimed happily as everyone is backing up the same point.

“Being ‘unremarkable’ is your strength Furihata-kun.” Kuroko put air quotes around ‘unremarkable.’ “It’s similar to my own ability, except people can see you.”

“Yeah, at least you can shoot a basket, unlike this guy.” Kagami hooked an arm around his boyfriend, grinning.

Furi let out a breath, and suddenly found a phone before him, he looked up startled. Kuroko is smiling to himself, holding his phone up to himself now.

“Okay, why the heck Kuroko!?” The brunette exclaimed.  _He needs to stop taking surprise photos of me!_

“Because you cannot take compliments, and it is amusing.” The bluehead plainly replied. Furi’s mind shut off and he just stared at Kuroko, with his mouth slightly open and eyes big. Kuroko kept his phone up, but his eyes slightly widened. “Furihata-kun’s very cute.” _Ignore him._ “He looks like a small bunny right now.” The brunette scrunched his face up, “Ah, now he is annoyed. Yet, still looks adorable.” Kuroko blankly continued.

Furi covered his face, and shook his head. _Why is Kuroko like this._

“Look how embarra-”

“Stooooooop.” The brunette cut off Kuroko from further flustering him. The miracles are now giggling at the exchange, which made it all the worse.

“How flustered can one boy ge-”

“Stooop - Kagami how are you dating this guy!?” Koui huffed. Kagami sort of shrugged in response. Everyone's laughing now, _why does Kuroko always put me on the spot?_

The brunette turned around and is determined to just finish putting makeup on Murasakibara, as an escape. Thankfully, everyone wordlessly agreed they embarrassed him enough.

Annoyed, the brunette started to draw little pieces of candy to the side of the giant’s eye. Atsushi pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to the brunette in front of him, who is pouting. Furi looked at it, it's an umaibo. Kouki took it with a small ‘thank you’ and held it in his mouth. Atsushi followed his example so they both have them sticking out of their mouths. The taste distracted Furi from his embarrassment, along with doodling bright candies. Murasakibara is probably his favorite miracle now.

Momoi is putting the giant’s hair in braids and keeps trying to make eye contact with the brunette, but Furi tried to pretend he's too focused. It worked, and by the time the brunette finished his work, he had calmed down a lot.

He pulled back and smiled. Himuro looked over, he apparently had been watching since he finished Takao. Tatsuya looks happy, so Furi is proud. _Impressing beautiful people is a bigger ego booster than compliments._

“Atsushi you look very sweet.” Himuro said and he picked up a mirror to show the giant. Momoi finished tying up some of his hair, there are braids on the side. Furi thinks it looks good.

“Good job, Momo-chan.” He said, sitting with his knees curled up on the his sides, and his hands balancing in front. Momoi smiled.

“Thanks Furi-kun! You too!” She moved in front of Murasakibara smiling.

“Yayy, candy~” The giant half sang, and is looking at the drawn on candy, as if he could actually eat it. Kouki chuckled, glad that he likes it.

After that Kise and Himuro decided to do each others' makeup since they are the only two left without any. Himuro promised he wouldn’t go too overboard on the model and Kise is excited to be allowed near the Yosen player’s face (apparently, the miracles and the Yosen duo do not meet up as often as the other GoM - besides Akashi, who is constantly busy, and visits them all at random.)

It was amusing to watch the two do each others' makeup since they did it _at the same time._ Honestly, Furi has no idea how they manage to do that, and not poke each others' eyes out. Also they used headbands to pull back each others' bangs, and he didn’t know what he expected when he finally saw the side of Himuro’s face that is usually obscure. But apparently, he’s just as pretty under his fringe as with the rest of his face. It's weird how with his hair pulled back, Himuro almost looks like a different person. Of course, he still looks  _the same,_ but it shows how much a hairstyle can manipulate peoples' vision of someone.

Momoi suddenly bounded in front of Furihata, holding a mirror.

“You never looked at yourself silly!”

The brunette blinked. He half wants to, but then also doesn’t want to, since he could imagine how stupid he looks. But since Satsuki is holding the mirror out to him, he figures he has to look now.

He held it up, cautiously. _Ah, I see why people call me a dog now,_ was his first thought. With the dot on his nose, from Kuroko, he looks all the more dog-like. Surprisingly, he doesn’t _hate_ how he looks. The red eyeshadow is only on the outer corners of his eyes, and part of his lower lids, so it isn’t overkill. Furi also didn’t realize that the eyeliner Momoi used is actually a shade of brown, so it isn’t overdone in that aspect either. His eyelashes are all the more pronounced with mascara though, and the blush didn’t make him look like a tomato, as he thought it would. Overall, this would be a good look _on someone else._

He doesn’t look _bad,_ he looks like a _girl._

As he contemplated this, Satsuki took a seat besides him and started to play around with his hair. Surprisingly, and sort of embarrassingly, it was relaxing to have her do her own thing.

Furi put the mirror down so he didn’t have to look at himself, and focused on the feeling of Momoi playing around with his hair. He watched Tatsuya swiftly swipe a line of highlighter on Kise’s cheek, making him shine more than he already naturally does. Then to Kuroko who is currently, adorably sitting in his boyfriend’s lap, playing on his phone. Aomine is lazily sprawled out again next to him and Momoi, he kind of looks like a content cat. Takao is adamantly taking pictures with his boyfriend, who looks slightly annoyed, but Furi caught him smile lightly for one photo. And Murasakibara is back to snacking, doing nothing in particular.

The brunette smiled to himself, _this is a good group of people._

He silently munched on the umaibu he still held, as Momoi is pulling strands and fluffing others. Furi really doesn’t know what she's doing, but he feels content right now. He didn’t even notice when Kuroko silently took another photo.

Eventually, Momoi held up a mirror and instructed Furi to as well, so he could see the back of his head. He did so, and saw that Momoi had fluffed his hair up (even though he already had notoriously fluffy hair as it is) and she pinned back two sides as braids. Then pulled up some to make little cat ear type bulbs on top of his head. The brunette doesn’t know how she made it look like he has so much hair, honestly. She also added some sparkles in it, Furi belatedly realized she did the same to Murasakibara.  _... I definitely look like a girl._ He doesn't particularly know how to feel about that.

Kise and Himuro finished their makeup looks. For being the two most adamant makeup users, theirs' are probably the most subtle. Himuro is wearing eyeshadow, lipstick and then contour with highlighter. Himuro and Takao are probably the only guys that make lipstick look completely natural. Kise's wearing two layers of eyeliner, black on the edge of his lids, and then white above that. He also has contour and highlighter. Honestly, Himuro and Kise next to each other is a bit of an overload, since they’re both distinctively attractive.

Kise clapped his hands together and everyone looked over.

“We’re goin’ out!” _W_ _hat._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended last chapter with Furi internally asking "what." and ended up doing it again for this chapter - that was unintentional, but completely warranted since I imagine that's what it's like to hang out with the miracles haha


	7. Gremlin Club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More sleepover shenanigans ~~<33

It seems Furi isn’t the only one who is not exactly all for going out in public wearing makeup, because soon enough Aomine and Kagami are loudly complaining, while Midorima looks disturbed.

“If I may cut in, why exactly are we going out Kise-kun?” Kuroko voiced, somehow able to shut up Aomine and Kagami ( _M_ _aybe the aces are tuned to be quiet to his voice since they have both been his light..?_ )

“Because we need matching pj’s obviously!” The blonde still giddy replied.

“Ehh, sounds like too much work…” Murasakibara drawled.

“But we’re all together for once; we need to commemorate this occasion!” Kise childishly pouted.

“I think it’ll be fun you guys!” Momoi started, then looked at the brunette next to her. “Right, Furi-kun!” _W_ _hy does everyone put me on the spot..?_

Kouki blinked for a second and kind of stuttered at the sudden spotlight.

“Stop tryin’ to get the chihuahua to follow you everywhere, Satsuki! Not everyone wants to constantly be shoppin’ especially with all this makeup on.” Aomine came to his rescue. _Aomine’s now my favorite miracle._

Momoi pouted, then Kuroko spoke up.

“Actually, I think getting out may be a great plan.” You could tell the bluehead just said this to rile up his friends who are against it. Kise wrapped himself around the smaller immediately.

“Ahh! Right! Kurokocchi! Please everyone! It’ll be so much fun!” The blonde squealed.

With Kuroko on board, anyone against it was basically overruled. It seems the bluehead is actually the one in control at all times.

With that they all made their way to a large clothing store that happens to be near the model’s apartment. It's kind of nerve racking, _scratch that - extremely nerve racking._ Furi doesn’t want to be so anxious right now, and he really shouldn’t be since he’s with so many friends, but he is. If their group didn’t get a lot of stares just from the sheer capacity of how many there are of them - and that a lot of them are exceptionally tall - their makeup did. If people didn’t notice their makeup right away, they did soon enough, because of their volume.  _A never ending loop._

There’s not anything much worse than being thrown in the spotlight, in Furihata’s opinion. He’s constantly aware of every look because of his paranoia. He couldn’t even focus on what everyone is saying, so he just trailed along quietly behind them. He hates that he can’t bring himself to enjoy his time right now, especially given how they don’t meet up that often.

In a split second, he felt someone grab his hand. He blinked shocked to see it's Momoi, she's smiling a little apologetically.

“Sorry, I forgot you don’t like crowds…” She said uneasy, while trying to comfort him. He tried to smile to reassure her, _I_ _hate being the one to put a damper on people’s moods..._

“Ah-haha, ‘s okay. Everyone’s having fun so…” Kouki trailed off. She looked at him kind of sad and amazed at the same time, then squeezed his hand.

Furi focused on just holding her hand to try and calm the storm inside his head. She has soft hands that feel completely unblemished, they're just a little warm. It made Furi a bit conscious of his own hands since her’s feel perfect, and also because her holding his hand made him aware he's shaking. _No wonder people constantly call me a chihuahua._

Their group is standing in one aisle now, instead of moving around, so Momoi gently tugged him over to a bench that people would normally sit on while trying on shoes. The two of them sat down. They're within sight of their group, but slightly far away, so people may think that they’re not together. The pinkhead pulled out her phone, and sort of centered it so it's close enough that Kouki can look at it, and know he's welcome to watch.

“I’m sorry, I’m not good at this.” Momoi sounded sad.

“Good at what..?” Furi asked.  _W_ _hat does she mean, where did that come from?_

“This-” She kind of waved at him. Kouki blinked owlishly. “-I can tell you’re panicking right now, and I don’t know how to help.” The pinkhead said watery. _Is she going to cry?_ Furi really hopes not, he’d hate to make her cry.

“Panicking? I’m not- I’m not panicking.” Furi cocked one eyebrow. He’s _frazzled,_ but he’s not about to run out the door. Momoi shook her head.

“Yes you are. I can tell you are inwardly-” _Ri_ _ght she’s good at reading people._ “-and, and I never know what to do-”

“W-wait, stop. Momo-chan, it’s okay-” Tears started filling her eyes, so Furi felt he needed to jump in. “You’re not responsible for making me feel better… umn, and you’re _doing fine,_ most the time people don’t even notice when I’m like this… so, um, like, you don’t need to do anything special. As long as you’re there for support, that’s the most I can really ask for.”

She leaned her head on his shoulder, holding her phone still.

“And now, _you’re_ comforting _me.”_ She sniffed, “Furi-kun, do you think other people think the same way as you?” _... Huh?_

“I-I um, don’t know what you mean? I mean maybe some people I guess, what context?” Furi responded unsure. Momoi sniffed again and sort of paused, thinking about her next words.

“I could tell you were upset, because, that’s the same way Akashi-kun panics.” _Akashi..?_ Furi decided to just listen carefully, seeing as Momoi is really emotional right now. “He gets silent, and just shuts down, not telling anyone he’s upset. But I can tell he’s thinking a million things all at once… and I don’t know how to help.” She sat up, and looked at the brunette next to her. “Do you," She took a breath. "do you know how I could help him or you in that situation?”

 _So Akashi does the same thing?_ Furi’s been proven that the ‘scary’ captain, is actually more human than he thought, so maybe he could believe this now. After all, Akashi has some sort of mental issue, so it would make sense he panics at times. Plus, keeping silent, sounds like something the heir may be conditioned to do in emotional times.

“Well, I still think just showing him you’re there is a good way to help." Kouki tried to answer truthfully, and reminding himself to not think of Akashi as 'the scary GoM player.' "I think...you should try talking to him about it. Just be really up-front. I mean I can’t speak for him, since we don’t really know each other. But you’re not going to like lose anything by talking to him… as for myself, this might sounds lame, but there’s not much you can really do.” Furi took in a breath. “It’s really something that _I_ have to come to terms with and get over. What you did right now, is like the most I could ask for.” The brunette locked gazes with her, and softened his look. “Momo-chan, you’re a good friend.”  _Definitely one of my closest friends._

Momoi blinked, then leaned over and hugged the brunette.

“You’re a perfect friend, Furi-kun.” Satsuki said warmly. Kouki hugged her back, completely focused on the here and now. “Thank you.” She added heartfelt.

 _How do I always find myself in such emotional situations?_ Furi thought whilst embracing one of his closest friends. _We’ve sure come a long way._ God, he used to be terrified of the miracles. Now he’s hugging one, while the others are making a ruckus and goofing around in public past sundown.

They stayed like that for a moment. Then Momoi pulled away, gently dabbing her eyes for a moment, as to not smudge her makeup (that still looks good, _what the heck._ ) She moved a lock of hair, smiling slightly, which is a much better look on her.

“I was going to scroll through my newsfeed on my phone to maybe help, for the record.” Satsuki said slightly giggling, and re-opening her phone up.

“Oh, um, yeah that could be useful…” The brunette replied. _She claims she doesn’t know how to help, but is putting in more effort than anyone else._ “Um, I am feeling better than before though, to be honest.” He is. Focusing all his attention on Momoi helped a great deal. It’s hard to concentrate when he gets so anxious, but it’s much easier when someone he’s with is upset, and he needs to help them.

She nodded, but still pulled up a webpage. She rubbed her lips together for a second, and scrunched her eyebrows, then without looking at Furihata she began talking.

“Furi-kun, do you have an account?” Momoi asked, but it sounded like she already knows the answer, especially based off of her expression. _She’s an information gatherer, of course she would know._

“Um- no.” Furi shifted his gaze to her phone, as she scrolled through it.

“On anything..?”

“No…” Kouki mumbled.  _Why is this embarrassing?_

“How come?” She blinked up at him, with pleading eyes. The brunette locked gazes for a second then shifted back to the phone, not particularly looking what is on screen.

“I don’t… it’s lame.” Furi bit his lip. He saw her look curious in his peripheral vision, pushing him to continue. The brunette sighed. “I feel stupid for keep bringing this up. But, before like this year, I didn’t have friends, and I’ve mentioned this a lot, so, sorry. But since I was bullied a lot, using online _things_ just sounded um, stupid for me. Like it would just be another avenue for people to bother me, so I don’t use them.” He answered truthfully. She blinked for a moment. _Why am I constantly talking about negative things…_

Momoi then squinted her eyes and looked like she wanted to facepalm. Furi widened his gaze involuntarily, _did I upset her again?_

 _...Well, I do have one social media,_ and the brunette does not want to upset her again.

“Um, I have _one_ account…” He started, trying to remedy the situation. She widened her gaze. “But it’s anonymous…” Embarrassed, Furi sort of pouted and scrunched his eyebrows. He then locked gazes with her, with a newfound confidence. “So you can’t tell anyone. Not even Kuroko knows.”

She smiled, then wiped it off and looked serious, nodding her head. Furi took a breath, and went to grab her phone, she gave it easily.

He went on a forum website, and typed in his username “ _pupperlover118”_ and sent it a friend request from Momoi’s account. He then pulled out his own phone, as to accept the request.

“My account’s set on private soo, you’re the only one who’ll be able to see it.” He accepted, and felt a piece of himself practically drain away into Momoi’s phone. She’s the first person even seeing his saved posts. He kept it for himself, so he didn’t accept requests.

“There.” He handed her back her phone. She held it up, close to her face, and looked _overly excited_ to be scrolling through it. _The things I do for her…_

Furi sat in embarrassment, as Momoi quickly scrolled, using her analysing skills.

“Furi-kun.” Satsuki suddenly spoke after scrolling for awhile. The brunette half jolted when she spoke. “I say this a lot. And I know everyone else has said it too. But…” She took a breath. _Oh god._ “You are literally the cutest person on the entire planet.”

Furi pulled his legs up and folded his arms across them, to shut his head inside, to hide from the whole world.

“Even your guilty pleasures are so pure~” She half sang, “Aww~”

Trying to hide his blush, he stayed hidden from view, but could practically hear the stars in her eyes.

“‘S embarrassing…” He mumbled.

People know he likes dogs, it isn’t a secret. But to have an entire page of only them seems like overkill. Add in disney references and cute recipes for baking ideas, and that is the entirety of what Furihata Kouki has been hiding from the world.

“It’s so cutee, why aren’t we related. Furi-kun, can I adopt you?” Momoi giggled. The brunette popped just his eyes out from his cocoon.

“Isn’t it weird though…”

“It’s cute, it’s not weird!” Momoi smiled happily. _That’s not very reassuring._

“I’m a boy I’m suppos-” Furi began mumbling, but then remembered all of his times with the miracles, and how what he’s about to say is so completely wrong, _even if it is the way I feel._ “Nevermind…” He muttered.

Momoi knew what he was about to say though, and to the brunette’s surprise she just smiled gently.

“Furi-kun, just be who you are, it doesn’t matter.” _She’s too kind._

Kouki nodded and rested his head on his arms.

“Still embarrassing though.” He added for good measure. Satsuki just laughed lightly.

She went back to her newsfeed after that, happy to have gotten something out of the brunette. Furi looked over his arms at her screen, since she wordlessly gave the ‘okay’ to watch along.

_God, she’s so popular isn’t she?_

There seems to be posts from anyone and everyone. Furi is actually proud of himself for recognizing the majority of people showing up on screen. The brunette realized then that _everyone_ likes Momoi. It isn’t like the other miracles where people have some sort of anger towards them for being ‘better.’ Honestly, the person who probably dislikes Momoi the most is coach, and even she doesn’t really hate Momoi. In fact, Furi has a sneaking suspicion they get along better than they let on.

Momoi scrolled up to refresh her feed, and a new photo appeared up top. It's Akashi who's apparently tagged with some business men. Seeing him actually dressed up, and in a group of highly regarded officials is super weird. Of course, he definitely fits the profile of a high class citizen, but _he’s so young._ Everyone he's with looks middle aged, and yet he is in charge of persuading all of them. _He definitely has a silver tongue._

They all appeared to be at a table chatting.

_“I have to entertain them tonight, to keep them in my favor…”_

He’s ‘entertaining.’ And his earlier conversation really made it sound like he doesn’t like them.

There is something funny about knowing that, and then looking at the photo where he is smiling, pretending to be the life of the party. _He’s a good actor, that’s for sure._ Akashi sat there with slicked back flaming hair and matching eyes (that somehow look dignified even through the unnatural color.) Furi is reminded of one of his first thoughts; Akashi looks like a vampire. He looks as if he were playing a role in a movie, except _that’s what he actually looks like._ He looks like an actor, in his fancy suit, holding a glass of matching red wine - _that’s why he looks older._

“Isn’t he underaged.” Furi monotonously stated, not as a question. Momoi blinked at her phone for a second then looked at the brunette. Suddenly, she started laughing. Kouki blinked shocked by her sudden outburst.

“I’m sorry-” She covered her mouth, quieting down. “-that’s just, nobody’s ever pointed that out.”

“Huh, really? Isn’t it kinda obvious?” Kouki's shocked. _Nobody’s ever noticed that? It’s probably more, ‘nobody ever dared question it’..._

“Umm, it is. But, I think because Akashi-kun’s so highly regarded, it would be almost weird if he didn’t drink with his ‘business partners.’” Momoi explained. Confused, Furi asked,

“But he’s our age?”

“I don’t think people see him as a teenager.” Satsuki sighed. She looked at the brunette and poked him in the cheek, _why is everyone touching my cheeks today?_ “I’m glad you do though.”

“There you guys are!” Suddenly, Takao’s voice rang out. The two of them looked up startled. “Yo, everyone’s picking out what they want, you wanna join?” He then smirked, “Ki-chan persuaded everyone to get kigurumis.” _Oh my god._

“Yeah! We’ll join you all in a minute!” Momoi excitedly responded.

“Cool, we’re over there.” Takao pointed to the right, at a section the group must’ve moved to. He then trotted away with a grin.

Momoi turned to Furi next to her.

“Are you okay now?” She asked kindly. _I_ _should be asking her that._

“Yeah, I’m fine…” By the looks of it, she seems okay (more than okay, because of the news Takao just delivered…) Momoi nodded, so they got up and headed towards their group.

“Furihata-kun, are you alright?” Kuroko, the first one to notice them, asked. Well, no doubt Takao with his hawk eye saw them as well - that’s probably why they sent him to find them.

_Of course Kuroko realized I was anxious._

“Yeah, Momo-chan was there so…” Kouki responded slightly guilty. Momoi smiled next to him and Kuroko nodded.

“Momoi-san, I believe you are stealing my best friend.” Kuroko replied with no malice.

Momoi giggled, and spoke.

“Well, you have Kagamin now, so I needed a new close friend.” She pouted, but it was fake. Tetsuya smiled lightly.

“Just wait until the future then, maybe even by next weekend.”

“Furi-kun won’t leave me! Right, Furi-kun!?” Momoi petulantly exclaimed. The brunette blinked.

“Wha- no.” Kouki shook his head no, to ease the pink haired girl. _What did Kuroko mean by 'next weekend'?_

Momoi took his response, and grabbed him by the arm smiling.

“Good! Now we can get matching pjs!” She pulled the brunette over to a rack. Meanwhile, Kuroko smiled and shook his head. Furi went along for the ride, sort of reeling. _The miracles are always so random._

“Momoicchi! Furihatacchi! We’re getting kigurumis!” Kise noticed them and zealously exclaimed.

The model is holding a bunch in his hands obviously having the time of his life. Furi laughed to himself, he’s glad the blonde’s having so much fun, and at the expense of everyone else by the looks of it. Most of the group looks irritated, _how did they get them to agree?_

“Furi-kun, can we get matching animals?” Momoi asked, pleadingly. _As if I could say no._

“Um, sure why not…” Furi answered. There's no reason they can’t and it's cute how much Momoi wants to do with him.  _Is that because Kuroko and Kagami started dating?_ Furi is reminded how much Momoi loved Kuroko. She still loves him, it's obvious, although it is in a much less romantic way now. Losing Kuroko must’ve meant a lot to her. _Obviously._ Satsuki also loves Aomine, but she likes to complain about him. Kuroko must’ve been the person she complained about the navy haired man to. The pink haired girl must need someone else in her life, to fill the hole Kuroko left. Kuroko’s still there for her, of course, but Momoi is probably trying to keep a safe distance now, with Kagami in the picture.

Furi looked over to Momoi, who is smiling flitting through a rack of kigurumis. He's reminded how strong she is. Smiling to himself, the brunette joined her.

“Is there a specific animal you’re looking for?” He asked.

“Mmm’ a bunny might be cute…” She answered, whilst, quickly filing through outfits. It's obvious she's analyzing them all at max speed. _Of course…_

 _No time for being pessimistic;_  he might as well enjoy his time with everyone. Besides if it makes Momoi happy then what is there to lose (and bunnies are cute…)

Furi spotted a bunny kigurumi, but before he could speak the pinkhead spoke up.

“This one!” The brunette looked over at Momoi. She is holding up one that is a light brown with floppy ears and has a pink stomach. Kouki looked back at the one in front of him, and pulled it out.

“Ah, this one too…” The one he held is the same as Momoi’s but the colors are in opposite spots, so it's pink with a tawny brown stomach. Momoi looks ecstatic.

“Yes! This is perfect!” She squealed. Furi smiled, and held out his to her.

“Switch?” He asked. Momoi nodded, and they switched them as if they picked them out for each other. Kuroko then joined them.

“Ah, what a coincidence.” The phantom said and held up his own kigurumi. It's also a bunny, but is white with a light blue stomach. _Bunnies must be a popular choice._ “Kise-kun, insisted I get a rabbit. I suppose we’ll all match now.”

Momoi looks like she is going to explode with happiness. Kuroko being _Kuroko_ pulled out his phone, and _for once,_ made it be known that he is going to take a photo. He turned it on selfie mode with some sort of bunny filter, so that the three of them have bunny ears, big eyes, with small noses and mouths.

They all smiled, even Kuroko has a small smile on his face. With that the picture was taken.

Suddenly, Kouki felt someone tap his shoulder, he slightly jolted and turned around. Momoi and Kuroko falling suit. He faced a group of three guys, Furi doesn’t recognize them, neither does Momoi nor Kuroko by the looks of it. They look to be in high school, or college.

“Hey, can we have your instagrams?” The one in center asked. He is looking directly at Furi though, making him uncomfortable. _Why would they want our instagrams? They’re strangers?_

It seems Kuroko is also at a loss.

“Huh?” Kouki stupidly responded. He feels extremely put on the spot and it's making his nerves flare up.

“You know-” The guy handsomely smirked. “We couldn’t help notice you cuties taking a photo. So can we follow you?”

“H-oh, um, I-I don-”

“She doesn’t have an account, sorry. None of us do.” Momoi cut him off. _‘She.’_ Satsuki just said ‘she.’ _Oh. These guys think we're girls…_

“Aw come on there’s no way-” The guy who is speaking for his whole group, grabbed Furi’s wrist. It shocked him, but it was just a light hold so he isn’t too scared. “-someone as cute as you must have an account. Right?” He winked at the end. _What? What is going on? Is that supposed to impress me?_

Kouki is currently thinking a million things all at once, and feels completely out of control. What is he supposed to reply? _Reply, Kouki, reply._

“Uh-I-n-”

Abruptly, Furi felt the grip on his wrist being removed and a different, warmer hand gripped his, along with one on his shoulder. The brunette looked up, to see it's Aomine who's come to his rescue.

“Can I help you?” Surprisingly mature, the navy haired man butt into their conversation. The guy sized Aomine up for a moment.

“I was talking to her.” The stranger said it blankly, but there is a sort of intimidating undertone. Furi blinked up at the guy, nervous.

“Yeah, and I’m her boyfriend so whatever you wanna say, say it.” _Aomine’s good at this._ Furi never thought that the day would come where he is mistaken for a girl and Aomine pretends to be his lover. _How odd._ He should really write a blog about his crazy adventures with the miracles. That would be hilarious, or at least an odd read.

Furi blinked back into reality. Being with the miracles always feels so safe, if it weren’t for them Kouki would never blank out in such a tense event.

It seems the two, Aomine and the stranger, wordlessly challenged each other for a moment, but the guy backed down with a ‘tsk’ and waved his friends away with him. As they walked away, Furi heard him utter ‘could’a had a good lay.’ under his breath. Before the brunette could be embarrassed, he felt a little annoyed so he shouted out,

“I have a dick!” Kouki only saw a tiny snippet of the guy doubletaking, before his vision was obscured by Aomine’s arm, that he wrapped around the smaller’s neck, whilst laughing.

Furi heard everyone laughing, or giggling behind him. _They were listening to that whole conversation?_ Kouki embarrassedly flushed. _Can’t believe I just said that!_ He shouted in his head.

Aomine let go, and Furi found himself being roughly hugged and pet on the head by Takao, who is dying of laughter. But the brunette could only think about how embarrassed he is.

“Oh my f-god. Kou-chan after all our hearts!” Takao is laughing into Furi’s hair, since he pulled the shorter into his collar bone.

“I-it j-ust sliipped out! I-I di-din’t-” The brunette began stuttering, frazzled, which for some reason made the raven haired man laugh more. Along with some of his other friends, by the sounds of it.

Eventually, everyone cooled down. Furi isn’t stuttering anymore but there is an embarrassed flush on his face. _That guy honestly thought I was a girl…_ Furi knows he looks more feminine with this makeup, and he must’ve even more so by taking a ‘cute’ filter photo with Kuroko and Momoi… _They thought Kuroko was a girl too._ That thought made Furi feel a _little_ better. At least, he wasn’t the only ‘cute’ but still a guy, guy here.

_Girls have to deal with that?_

Trying to distract himself, he went up to Momoi as they are waiting for Kise to go through the cashier (they all decided it would be better for one of them to go up and pay for their outfits, instead of their entire group - thus Kise was elected since he insisted on paying for everything again.)

“Do people do that a lot?” Furi asked her.

“Oh, yeah.” She laughed, and moved a lock of hair behind her ear. “Guys come up and ask for my accounts on websites a lot.”

“That sounds annoying.” Furi tutted.  _I would actually die if I had to deal with that constantly._  Momoi giggled.

“Yeah, it can be. But sometimes it’s sweet.” She smiled. “I didn’t like those guys though.”

“Yeah, me neither…” Furi looked off to the side awkwardly.

“I got them!” Kise ran up to their group, excitedly holding up the bags. Everyone switched gears, to head back to his apartment.

 

Soon enough they are back, and in their pj’s. Honestly, Furi can’t help but inwardly think this is adorable. _Everyone_ looks cute. It made Kouki feel less self conscious. _It only took an entire room of dudes dressed in kigurumis to make me feel on the same level._

“Hey!” Takao suddenly nudged him from his spot on the rug. “You should make an account on things, so we can actually tag you from now on!” He winked.

“Yes, I think you should as well, Furihata-kun.” Kuroko came out of nowhere, again.

Momoi then vehemently nodded. _Well, fuck._

“Okay.” Furi answered plainly. Takao blinked then laughed.

“That was freaking easy, oh my god.” _There’s no point in fighting._ Besides, Furi doesn’t think he will get bullied as much as he would’ve in the past. Not to mention, he actually has friends nowadays.

The next _hour,_ was the four of them, and then Kise, Himuro and an added Midorima (since Takao was there) helping create his account. It shouldn’t take that long, but they insisted on taking photos. Soon enough the photo taking started including everyone else. Most of them were with funky filters. Furi would be lying if he said it wasn’t fun.

Surprisingly, everyone seemed to agree. Aomine was the least responsive about it, but then he and Kagami started a competition on who could make the most... _extra?_ Picture possible. It’s hard to say what they were actually trying to achieve.

After the photo montage, some of them were already falling asleep. Murasakibara, and Kuroko for two. Aomine is probably going to soon since he just finished the competition with Kagami and is now not occupied. Midorima and Momoi are awake but look very sleepy. The girl rested her head on Furi’s shoulder in the meantime.

Seeing his friends falling asleep, Kise happily said he’ll put on a movie so they could all calm down a bit. Furi loves his friends, but he’s glad for the change of pace.

Everyone got comfortable. They all took off their makeup, deciding it wouldn’t be a good idea to sleep in it and those who had their hair up pulled it down. They all then took spots to watch the film. Momoi moved over, so she is now resting on Aomine. The two of them will probably be asleep in a moments notice. Kagami moved Kuroko so he is sleeping in the redhead’s lap. Himuro sat on one of the couches and Murasakibara sort of sprawled across him. Takao and Midorima took another couch, the hawk leaned against his boyfriend, even though it's obvious the taller is going to fall asleep before Kazunari.

This left Kise and Furi, who sat next to each other on the rug.

The ones who are awake made snippets at the movie once in awhile, but it's much quieter than earlier. One by one they fell asleep, until it was just Takao, Furi and Himuro awake.

“Are you also part of the gremlin club Tats-chan?” Takao asked the Yosen player.

“Gremlin club?” Himuro chuckled. Furi craned his neck to look half behind him at the two players, he doesn’t want to move much since Kise fell asleep on him.

“Yeah, like I usually call it the greasy teen club but with Akashit and you joining, it doesn’t work out.” Takao 'explained.'

“And what does this club do?” Himuro seems amused.

“It originated with Kou-chan and I-”

“Wait, I’m part of this?” Furi cut in at the mention of his name.

“Yes, now shh sweet bunny.” The hawk replied. “Okay, it’s basically just for the disgusting teens that stay up all night watching internet videos, and eat shit. It’s basically, for the most unhealthy of the children.” Takao explained.

“I’m greasy?” Furi spoke up again. Takao laughed quietly, as to not wake up everyone.

“I like how that’s the part you latched on to. But no, Kou-chan for the record you’re not. I meant it in a relatable way. But since Akashit joined, he’s not exactly as relatable as you are. Neither is Tats-chan, since he’s an elf prince amongst us lowly commoners.”

“Elf prince?” Himuro chuckled. “That’s the first time I heard that one. But sure, Kazu, I’m up most nights.”

“Akashi’s part of this?” Furi asked. “Is this a forum group or something?”

“Oh my god, no, but I am making that a thing.” Takao smiled. “Yeah, Akashit’s total shit at taking care of himself. I think it’s hilarious, considering he’s like the high emperor.” _Is that something to be laughing at?_ Well, maybe, if it’s in the way Furi stays up all night. Watching freaking puppy videos... It’s doubtful that, that’s what Akashi does though.

“Wait.” Furi came to a realization. “How did I become part of this group? How’d you know I stay up at night watching shit videos?”

“‘Cause Kuroko mentioned it once.” _Of course._

 

They all agreed to be part of the ‘shitty gremlin group.’ Soon enough, they wordlessly agreed to attempt to sleep (or at least let the others sleep.)

Surrounded by so many comforting presences actually helped Furi fall asleep pretty quick. He was afraid he wouldn’t be able to, since he might be hyper aware of every movement, because there are so many people. Fortunately, he fell asleep against Kise (who he had to maneuver a bit, in order to get comfortable - whilst trying to not awaken the blonde. Turns out Kise’s a pretty heavy sleeper.)

However, a few hours later (but not too many, since the sun still hasn’t risen) he woke up to movement and some snickers. Despite his sleepy state he immediately knows what is happening, since he’s heard the same thing multiple times before in his own home.

_Someone’s playing a prank._

He pretended to stay asleep. Not really sure why, but just by instinct. This seemed to be the right course of action since a moment later he sensed someone lean over him. His heart thudded, but he has been training for this situation for all of his life (having an older brother and all.)

Furi felt the coldness of a can practically touching his cheek, and in one swift movement swiped his hand forward grabbing it, and spraying whatever is in it on his assailant.

There was a shocked squawk, and he saw Takao thud backwards, with whipped cream now covering his face. The brunette blinked from the onslaught of vision coming into view, then sinisterly grinned. The hawk sat dumbfounded for a second then as quiet as possible started a laughing fit on the ground. Furi is so proud of his maneuver that he didn’t notice when Takao pretended to cover his mouth to hold in laughs but was instead grabbing some of the whipped cream. In another impressive move Kazunari swiped the cream quickly and smacked the proud brunette before him with it in the face.

Shocked, Kouki sputtered, then realizing the sweet comeback the hawk delivered and stifled a laugh bubbling up.

“I’m impressed Kou-chan, that was a sick move.” Takao whispered excited.

“Thanks, you too.” Furi smiled widely, still giggling.

The brunette took a moment to look around himself only to see that he isn’t the only victim. It seems Midorima, Aomine, and Murasakibara have whipped cream on their faces. Following down the line, Furi came across Kagami and Kuroko. A very awake Kagami who is looking at them with a very ‘what the fuck’ face.

Takao followed Kouki’s stopped gaze, and nearly doubled over laughing.

“What the hell are you two doing?” Kagami whispered since Kuroko is still asleep in his lap.

Furi looked at Takao who has cream covering his face. He then felt a glob fall off his own nose. _I_ _can only imagine how this looks._ The brunette started laughing silently along with Takao.

“You wanna join?” The raven haired man asked. Kagami just squinted his eyes.

“I don’t want to be on the other side of any of these people’s wraths, so no.” Kagami answered disturbed. The redhead then settled back down. “I’m a light sleeper, so don’t you dare try anything on me…” He mumbled. “Also be careful with Tatsuya, he’ll get you back twice as hard.”

Takao shrugged smiling, and pointedly looked down at Kise, who is right next to them. Furi smirked, and held up the can of whipped cream.

He drew a monocle and mustache on the blonde, carefully. Meanwhile, Takao is giggling, watching in amusement. He finished, and both of them chuckled at their work.

Furi looked at anyone who doesn’t have any yet. Momoi doesn’t, but nobody has the heart to do that to her. Himuro doesn’t, but he is effectively obstructed from any attacks by the purple giant of Yosen. Takao followed his line of view again.

“Yeah, they’re definitely fucking.”

Furi snorted, holding in a burst of laughter.

“Oh my god, Takao…” The brunette shook his head, giggling. Takao smirked widely.

Trying to maneuver around Murasakibara would be too hard, plus there is that warning Kagami gave them about the shooting guard. Furi and Takao don’t doubt that one bit.

Moving on, Kagami’s officially off their hit list, since he is definitely half awake right now. Kuroko is wrapped within the redhead, and even if the bluehead didn’t wake up, no doubt his boyfriend would stop them. Thus Kuroko is also out of the running.

Everyone else was already hit, so that only leaves one thing.

“Who should we frame?” The brunette asked. Takao blinked at him then cheshire grinned.

“I love the way you think.” The hawk looked around at everyone. “If we plant it on him-” Takao cocked his head towards Kagami, not saying his name as to not trigger him awake. ( _He fell asleep really quick.._.) “-a fight will definitely break.” The Shutoku player squinted his eyes grinning.

Furi nodded and moved as quiet as possible, hoping the tiger will not wake up. He heard Takao mumble something, but Furi is too preoccupied by focusing on stealth.

Grinning Furi turned around from planting the can in his teammate’s hand. Once he turned around he saw Takao with a phone faced at him.

“As you can see, there are minimal survivors.” He smirked behind camera, so Furi assumes it is a video.

“You better hide that video after shooting it.” The brunette smiled and returned back to his spot, now in front of Kazunari. “Who are you sending this to?”

“Akashit.” Takao smirked devilishly for the upteenth time that day. Furi blinked shocked. _Akashi’s not scary, he’s a good person._ Kouki reminded himself quickly, as to not react badly.

Facing a camera is much easier than the actual captain, so Furi just smiled and waved at the lens.

“Please don’t tell them Akashi…” The brunette feels awkward, but just pretended Akashi won’t actually end up watching the video.

Takao moved forwards, so he is sitting next to the brunette, and so the camera is on both of them.

“You’re so much more sinister than you look, Kou-chan.” The other point guard grinned. Furi blinked up at Takao.

“This is possibly the least detrimental prank I’ve done.” Kouki assumes Takao is going to edit the video later, to only show important parts so he stopped worrying about the camera.

“Yeah, I overheard you set your brother’s hair on fire earlier?”

“He deserved it.” Furi pouted. Takao blinked.

“What the Hell did he do to deserve that?” Amused, and curious Kazu asked.

“He um, stole something from me…” Furi blushed to the side. _Can’t tell him it was over a bag of kit-kats!_

“Oh my god Kou-chan, you’re so cute-” In a swift movement Takao kissed him on the cheek, eating some cream at the same time. “-I know it was over a bag of candy.”

Furihata blank screened. _Takao just licked whipped cream off my face._ The hawk is grinning smug. _He’s completely aware of what he just did._ Blushing, the brunette smacked the Shutoku player’s chest.

“Eww, you’re gross!” Kouki exclaimed in a whisper scream. Takao is trying not to laugh out loud. He then pulled up the camera again, from where he held it against the ground.

“Any last words for Akashit?” He chuckled. Furi’s mind is too preoccupied to understand who he is talking to through camera.

“I hope you take Takao’s gross place, and sit between us next time.” The brunette huffed, and Takao did laugh out loud.

“You heard him Akashit, so don’t go missing next meeting, okay? Kou-chan’s waiting.” Takao finger gunned the screen, and Furi realized what he said. He blushed up to his ears and stared at a crumb on the ground.  _Shit. Akashi. Why the hell did I just say that? God, I'm stupid._

“What a cute lil bunny.” Takao smirked, shocking Kouki out of his reverie. Furi pushed the point guard’s chest.

“Stop callin’ me cute.” Furi pouted. Takao just continued to laugh.

Fortunately, the hawk turned off the video at that point, and just chuckled to himself. Eventually, he quieted down while Furi huffed to himself. _What an embarrassing exchange._

The brunette looked at a clock, to see it's four am. He's shocked, they should really get some sleep. _Was Takao awake that whole time?_

“Have you slept at all?” Furi asked.

“Nah, it’s fine though. I’m used to working off no sleep.” Takao waved like it isn’t a big deal.

“You have insomnia?” From time to time Furi finds himself unable to sleep at all, usually do to his nerves. So he’s also used to working off no sleep, which only made his anxiety worse.

“Ah, yeah I guess so…” Actually sounding a bit normal, Kazu replied.

“Do you want a melatonin pill?” Since he deals with it himself, Furi always has some with him when he knows he’s going to be sleeping over somewhere. Takao blinked shocked in response.

“If you have some..?”

Furi nodded, and reached over to his bag, under the coffee table. _Good thing I remembered them._ He pulled them out and handed Takao one.

“Us gremlins gotta be prepared.” Kouki smiled pleased, referencing their earlier conversation. The hawk swallowed it, then leaned over in a totally normal fashion for once, and hugged the brunette.

“I actually love you, Kou-chan.” He pulled back, and kissed the brunette’s forehead. “But will never get tired of teasing you.”

Furi pouted, but knows it was in good fun. He sighed, glad to be of some help.

“We should actually go to sleep now, for real though.” The brunette said seriously.

Takao smiled and nodded in agreement.

They then both got back in position of how they initially ‘fell asleep.’ Again, Furi is glad Kise is a deep sleeper. Seems Takao didn’t have trouble tangling himself in Midorima either.

“‘Night Kou-chan, love yah.” Kazunari half sang whispering. Furi chuckled.

“Night, love yah too, you gremlin.” He heard Takao gasp something like ‘he loves me!’ and they both fell asleep surrounded by people they love, no doubt being the cause of a ruckus in the morning.

 


	8. Baking

Furi woke up to yelling, as he expected.

Aomine is pissed off, yelling at Kagami while Kise is wiping whipped cream off his face. At first the brunette was shocked to see the navy haired man actually awake but then he figured that Kise must of woken him up when he noticed they all had been pranked. Kuroko, Momoi and Midorima are awake as well, and Furi has an inkling that Himuro is too but hiding under the giant, amusedly listening in on the situation.

Kouki made eye contact with Takao, but was shocked and glad to see the raven haired man is actually asleep for once. The melatonin pill must of worked. Midorima looked like he wanted to be mad, but honestly was just happy to see his boyfriend asleep next to him. Through the yelling Furi smiled.

He then turned his gaze back at Kagami and in turn to Kuroko who is next to the taller. He jolted upon seeing Kuroko staring at him with a blank expression. Furi sweat dropped, and Kuroko smiled slightly, then turned back to look at the spectacle. _Of course Kuroko knows._

Momoi crawled next to Furi and handed him a washcloth to wipe away the cream on his own face. He took it gratefully.

“I’m tellin’ you it was Furi and Takao! I didn’t do shit Ahomine!” His teammate burst out. The brunette jerked at the sound of his name. Kagami is pointing an accusing finger at him. _Good thing I’m used to pranks._

“Huh?” Kouki gave his best innocently shocked face.

“He had cream on his face too! You expect me to believe that! And hawk guy’s sleeping with it on him too!” It's hilarious how Aomine is wholeheartedly defending the two that did it.  _Hah._

“They’re tricking you, don’t you get it! You obviously don’t get what sort of people those two are, why do you think they slept so late!?”

Himuro yawned out of his cave, _guess he was awake._

“Because it takes them a long time to fall asleep. I can attest to this fact.” The pretty ravenhead smirked.  _An ally._

“Takao didn’t do this. He hasn’t slept for the past days, so I can confidently say that since he fell asleep he wouldn’t be able to wake up through the night.” Midorima defending his sleeping boyfriend. All Furi can think is, _bullshit._ The greenhead probably knows fully well that Takao is the number one contender to this prank. Still him defending him is really sweet.

“Fine! Don’t believe me then!-” Kagami threw his hands in the air. “-But _I_ didn’t do it!” Aomine narrowed his eyes, then swiftly turned towards Himuro.

“Then what about you, you don’t have anything on you and I’ve heard you like pranks.” The Touou ace accused.

“You’re right, I do.” Himuro calmly smiled. “I can honestly say that even if I did have whipped cream on me, Atsushi would have taken care of it though. So that might be why I don’t.”

Kagami made a gagging noise, then shouted out,

“That’s freaking disgusting Tatsuya!”  _But the miracles seem to believe it._

“If you want to believe I did it, I won’t stop you. But I assure you, if you try and get me back I’ll answer twice as hard.” Himuro smiled intimidatingly. 

Despite it being a challenge, even Aomine didn’t seem stupid enough to edge him on. The navy haired man growled and snapped his head back to Kagami.

“I don’t believe Kagami-kun did it. I’ve been in his lap all night.” Kuroko cut in before the ace starts firing off at the mouth again.

“Geez, now you cut in.” The redhead groaned. Aomine didn’t seem to believe it though. “Furi turn yourself in.” Taiga shot an accusing look at his teammate.

“I didn’t do it Kagami…” Furi shook his head lightly with a scared expression.

“Then tell me what the hell you were doing with Takao last night.”

Furi furrowed his brows slightly, feigning innocence.  _This is what I was made to do._

“Himuro, Taka and I were talking for a bit. Then we decided to try and sleep but Taka and I couldn’t so we were watching videos, we found this guy who owns a german shepherd puppy and cockatiel… I can show you if you want?” Furi knows for a fact this guy actually exists so he has evidence.  _Despite being a nervous wreck, I do know how to lie and get away with a prank._ Funny, he's usually a terrible liar, but when it comes to pranks he becomes a world class actor. Kouki will never understand this about himself.

“That does sound like something Takao would watch.” Shintarou added helpfully.

“I did wake up and see them on Kazu’s phone for a bit.” Himuro added as well. Furi wondered if that is true, _probably._

Kagami facepalmed.

“That’s bull! You we-”

“Stop being mean to Furihatacchi! It’s obvious both him and Takaocchi didn’t do it. Besides he was next to me all night!” _Thank you deep sleeper Kise._ The blonde hugged around the small brunette for emphasize.

Takao then yawned, and went to wipe his face, but paused as he found whipped creme on it (through the chaos nobody wiped it off him. It looked like Midorima didn’t want to move in case he woke him, so that explains why as well.) The hawk then began laughing.

“Oh my god, what is this?” He laughed while looking at what he has on his hand. _Nice play Taka._

“See! Takaocchi didn’t do it either!” Kise earnestly defended.

“He’s faking!” Kagami yelled. The Shutoku player continued to laugh.

“Trust me I wish I was a part of this plan~” He then swabbed off the whipped cream globs with a paper towel that Kuroko handed him.

Murasakibara then woke up with a grumble, but was *happily* surprised to find whipped cream on his face.

“I figured you wouldn’t want it wiped off, Atsushi.” His partner supplied, as they situated themselves to be next to each other. The giant replied with a small ‘yay’ which was honestly hysterical. He then ‘cleaned’ himself up.  _Oh my God._

“Ki-chan what are we doing about breakfast?” Momoi cut in, changing topics.

“I thought we could have fun making it together! But I don’t know how to cook so we might need some help…” The blonde giggled. Momoi’s eyes lit up, and simultaneously the other miracles seemed to smell trouble.

“I’ll forgive you Bakagami, if you take over breakfast.” Changing demeanor completely, Aomine stated. Kagami glared at him.

“I’ll do it.” Himuro said.

“Yeah, I’ll help Muro-chin~” The giant added. The two of them got up, and Himuro placed a hand on his brother’s shoulder.

“C’mon Taiga, you need to cool down.” Tatsuya cooly added. The redhead huffed.

“Fine.” He stood up, and cocked a finger at Furi. “You bake, right? C’mon.”

The brunette blinked, and stood up. He looked at Kise whose idea it was in the first place to cook together.

“Did you wanna learn how to make something Kise? You can help me if you want.” Kouki smiled happily, then turned a gaze at Satsuki as well. “You too Momo-chan.” Since she seems like she wanted to as well. Happy the two jumped up.

“I’m not eating whatever shit you make then.” Aomine drawled.

“Dai-chan!”

“It’s alright, I’ll eat it Momo-chan." Furi smiled.  _Aomine’s always making fun of Momo-chan's cooking…_

“Famous last words!” Daiki announced as the trio made their way into the kitchen. Momoi stuck her tongue out at her best friend and clung to Kouki’s arm appreciatively.

“What are you guys in the mood for..?” Furi asked his two ‘helpers.’

“Oo, I tried to make this one fancy dish once, um, it was some french word-” Momoi tapped a painted nail on her chin. “-you had to bake it for a little time then a lot or a lot then a little? And turn it around a few…”

Furi is starting to understand where Aomine was coming from. Momoi’s description doesn’t make any sense…

“Uh-m, why don’t we try something simpler… Just so nobody has to wait that long to eat.” Kouki tried to compromise. “Let’s start here. Should it be something sweet?”

“Furihatacchi’s the expert so he should pick!” Kise replied.

“I’m not an expert…” Furi sighed. “How about cinnamon buns?” If the brunette handed them the correct amount of ingredients, they shouldn’t mess it up that bad (since apparently, they’re bad cooks.)

Immediately, Momoi and Kise nodded excitedly.

“Alright!” Furi clapped his hands together. “Kise can you show me where your things are, we’ll just make the dough on the island so we’re out of everyone else’s way.”

Fortunately, since Kise lives with his sisters, the kitchen has ingredients and utensils. The blonde ecstatically nodded, as Momoi sat down at the island.

“Can you get baking soda for me?” Furi asked Kise as he grabbed flour and a bowl since it was out in the open. The model agreed and bounded away.

Kagami glared at him when he walked in. The brunette couldn’t help the sinister smirk that made its way on his face. Himuro also glanced over and sort of smirked himself. _Yeah, Himuro definitely knows._

“Here you go Furihatacchi!” Ryouta bounced over and Kouki turned to him smiling. He grabbed what Kise gave him and then lost half his smile.

“Ah, sorry I said baking soda not powder…”

“There’s a difference?” Still happy, Kise cocked his head. _Oh boy._

Kagami burst out laughing,

“Good luck!” He boasted. Himuro nudged Murasakibara.

“Can you help Furi out, Atsushi?” The giant nodded and grabbed the rest of the ingredients the brunette needs without being told what they are. _Thank god._

“Thank you, Mura.” They placed them on the counter in front of Momoi. Kise bounded over to sit next to her.

“I’ll get some bowls Furi-chin.” The giant supplied and turned back around in search of bowls. Kouki nodded and grabbed the measuring cups, beginning to put amount of powders in them.

“Who wants to mix the dough and who wants to make the cinnamon part?” He asked.

“We’ll do it together!” Momoi cheerfully answered.

Murasakibara came back with three bowls, Kouki thanked him again. The brunette put one of the bowls in front of Kise, along with a spoon. Furi then handed Momoi the already measured out flour.

“Kise can you mix while Momo-chan pours? You can add these cups as well.-” The brunette motioned to other ingredients. “-I’m just going to preheat the oven…”

“Aye-aye captain!”

Furi turned back into the kitchen. Kagami and Himuro are at the stove making other food options, like eggs and sausages.

“‘Scuse me, beep-boop~” Kouki said as he leaned over to click the preheat button on the stove.

“Ya know, you’re worse than Kuroko at times.” The redhead stated, he seems to be calmer now.

“To be fair, it wasn’t my idea.” Furihata replied, inwardly smiling.

“Yeah-yeah.” Kagami rolled his eyes.

Himuro chuckled next to him, and there was a crash from behind them where Furi left Momoi and Kise. The brunette raised his shoulders in shock and turned around.

“Get what you deserve…” Taiga said and Furi briskly walked towards them.

Momoi and Kise have flour on them and Murasakibara actually looks annoyed.

“It wasn’t my fault!” Satsuki immediately said.

“You said to go faster!” Kise wailed.

“Furi-chin, I tried to tell them to stop.”

All of the sudden, Furihata feels like a preschool teacher who just walked in on students misbehaving. He looked at Atsushi since he seems to be the most annoyed.

“Mura, can you please make the cinnamon mix, I’ll fix this.”

Atsushi sort of huffed at the other miracles but listened and turned around to start on that, whilst pouting. _Just like children._ After that, Momoi and Kise apologized profusely, Furi cut them off.

“It’s alright, I shouldn’t have left you both when you’re just learning.”

“But we messed it up…” The pinkhead sadly said. Furi looked at them, then the mess, _there isn’t too much out of the bowl._

“No it’s fine. Just a little spill. I do it all the time. As long as you’re having fun, you can’t go wrong.” The brunette smiled reassuringly. Furi then grabbed the rest of the ingredients and threw them in the bowl mixing it in record time. “See, all good.”

The two looked with stars in their eyes. Kuroko then walked up, and sat next to Momoi.

“Do you mind if I join?” The phantom asked.

“Not at all, we’re just going to roll the dough now…” Kouki pulled up a rolling pin and sprinkled some flour on a cutting board so it wouldn’t stick.

“Furi-kun can do anything…” Momoi said with a sort of gleam in her eyes.

“Like Akashicchi…” _Again, mentioning Akashi when they’re talking about me._ The brunette blushed a little.

“I really can’t… I just do household things…”

“He’s right-” Tatsuya appeared over his shoulder to grab a spatula off the island. “-Akashi can’t bake.” _That’s not what I thought he was going to say at all._

The three at the counter looked dumbfounded, as if they couldn’t _imagine_ their ex-captain unable to do something.

“Aka-chin came over and we made cookies, but he couldn’t do it.” Atsushi back to being mellow supplied from the other end of the island, away from the group.

 _That’s one thing Akashi apparently can’t do._ At least he isn’t ‘perfect’ at _everything._ Although Furi finds it hard to believe the scary redhead is that bad at cooking.

“Why not?” Kuroko looks extremely curious. Well, all of them do.

“For one, he couldn’t understand that Atsushi just ‘knew’ all the correct measurements. He said that baking is a science, which _is_ true…” Himuro explained.

“But things aren’t going to be as tasty if you stick to a recipe perfectly.” Murasakibara pouted. It started to make sense to Kouki why Akashi might not be that great at cooking once they started explaining. There’s a lot of guessing and instinct in cooking, especially baking.

“Akashi doesn’t like guesswork, does he?” Furi asked. It sounds correct. For someone who always likes to be right, when things are unknown or uncertain it must bother him.

“Exactly.” Himuro said as Kagami called him back to the stove, “Oops, the wife’s calling~” he grinned slightly, and left them to return to his brother.

“...Furi-chin could probably teach him…” Atsushi stood up, and put the bowl now with a cinnamon mix in front of him. “I finished.”

“Ah, um, I’m not much of a teacher… if Mura couldn’t the-”

“Aka-chin will listen to you though.” The Yosen player cut off Kouki’s awkward attempt to disway the conversation.

Furihata confusedly scrunched his eyebrows. He finds that hard to believe. Akashi doesn’t sound like someone who would listen to others, after all, he’s probably never had to. And if the captain doesn’t even like to listen to the other miracles then there’s definitely no way he would listen to someone like Kouki, whom he barely knows.

“W-why do you say that?” The brunette asked unsure.

“Because Akashi-kun likes you.” Kuroko cut in, and held out a hand for the rolling pin. Furi on autopilot handed it over.

 _What is that supposed to mean?_ Furi knows Akashi knows him, but not well. Kuroko likes to tease him with photos, and sends them constantly to the other miracles, which is still embarrassing, but Furi kind of succumbed to his fate. There’s no way that the Rakuzan player would just listen to him though, they’re on completely different levels. Not to mention the only time they met in person Furi made an absolute fool of himself. Plus he knows Akashi thinks of the miracles as family, what would make his attitude towards Kouki better than that towards his family?

“Um-m why? I mean, I don’t dislike him, but we don’t really know each other…” The brunette asked, confused. The miracles in front of him looked at each other a little unsure and uneasy. Takao sashayed over almost on cue.

“You miracles are really secretive about Akashit you know?” The ravenhead smirked and leaned against the counter. “You act like the littlest piece of information is a country secret.” He smirked, and the three blinked at him. Takao then turned towards Furi. “Remember what I told you Kou-chan, the miracles are all freaks, including Akashit.”

The brunette blinked slightly confused as Takao slipped into one of the spinning chairs bolted into the ground, next to the counter. He began spinning slightly.

“He likes you because you both like a lot of the same things. Plus you’re friends with all the miracles, especially including-” Takao stuck a finger towards the teal haired man on the other side of the counter. “-this one.”

For once, things started to make sense regarding the Rakuzan player. Kuroko mentioned that Akashi and he were close in middle school, and then they had some sort of falling out. But the way they talk about Akashi is like he really cares for the miracles. In other words, Furi is friends with Kuroko, and stuck by his side during their whole beef.

“Oh.” Kouki made a small ‘o’ with his mouth, just realizing they haven't been pulling his leg.

“You believe us?” Kuroko slightly widened his gaze.

“Well, what Takao said actually makes sense for once. You guys make it sound like you’re constantly teasing me so… I dunno, I thought Akashi either had no opinion of me or disliked me since I kinda embarrassed myself in front of him…” Furi spoke his thoughts.

“See, I told you guys, you all speak in riddles.” Kazunari stuck out his tongue slightly at the miracles.

The three before them looked at each other again. _All the miracles seem to be able to converse telepathically or something…_ they then returned their gazes back to the brunette.

“I thought talking about Akashi-kun made you uncomfortable?” Tetsuya asked.  _Huh. Well..._

“Uhm, I mean, not really? Like sort of at first, but he’s close to all of you so he’s obviously not a bad person… me being uncomfortable was more because nobody mentioned his mental disability, so a lot of things were unexplained…”

The three looked slightly shocked for a minute. _Was that wrong?_ Furi’s pretty sure the cherryhead has some sort of mental issue, but maybe that was out of place and rude. However, before he could apologize Kise spoke up.

“How’d you know that Furihatacchi?” _Ah, good, they’re not mad._ Internally Furi is relieved. He can’t believe he just said something that could be portrayed as so rude.

“Well, it’s obvious..? I hope that didn’t come out wrong-” The brunette cringed at his word choice. “- I mean, I go to therapy and crap, I kinda like to think I know at least a lil bit about mental health.” _Plus I scroll through the internet for hours…_

The three looked dumbfounded. Takao broke the awkwardness with a small laugh.

“You all underestimated him again!” The hawk grinned, referencing to the other point guard.

“I can’t believe even I underestimated you Furihata-kun… I apologize.” Kuroko said looking down.

For the upteenth time, the miracles don’t really make sense. _Did they think on the regular about how I didn’t know Akashi has some mental issues?_

“‘S not really a huge deal. A lot of people have mental issues, and given his life it’s not exactly unexpected… Ahm, sorry I’m making assumptions.” Furi shook his head. “Anyways, I don’t want you guys not talking about him because you think it makes me uncomfortable. Besides I think it’s kinda lame to not talk about someone because of mental issues…” Kouki realized that he sort of just insulted the way the miracles' way of talking. He shook his hands, guiltily. “Not that I’m trying to like reprimand you guys, or um, if he doesn’t want you talking about him either, likeit’snoneofmybusinessor-”

“Oh, you’re right.” Kuroko cut off Furi’s nervous tirade.

“I told you. You all being secretive is more suspicious.” Takao leaned his chin on his hand against the counter. Kouki took in a nervous breath, _why do I always say such rude things?_

“I didn’t even notice we have been doing that…” Kuroko looked as frustrated as a frustrated Kuroko looks.

“You mentioned that you two were close in middle school once, but that’s literally the only thing you told me for the longest time, even though we see each other basically everyday.” Furi pointedly explained towards his teammate.  _It was kind of weird how he talked about all the miracles except Akashi._

“Does this mean we can talk about Akashicchi more?” Kise asked slightly smiling.

 _So they were holding back in front of me._ It was a bit silly honestly.

“Talk about whatever you guys want.” Furi sighed. _Why do they need permission?_

“Oops.” Kuroko stated. Kouki looked at him, then down at the dough he had been rolling. It's as thin as paper, with some holes in it as proof. _How do you even do that…_ Kouki let out an amused breath and just shook his head.

“Is Mura the only capable cook out of all the miracles?”

“I know Shin-chan can’t.” Kazunari smirked.

“I think Dai-chan can make some things. But he usually likes to mooch off other people.” Momoi pouted.

Furi smiled and helped fix the dough after that. They really have been taking a long time to make it. Soon enough with a lot of the brunette intervening, the buns were in actual bun shape. Kouki sprayed the dish with cooking spray, not trusting the others to even do that (even Takao isn’t good at cooking, apparently.) He put it in the oven, and then took a breath preparing for the fiasco of making icing.

Fortunately, Kagami and Himuro chose that moment to distract everyone with the food they made. It's eggs, sausages, and hash browns - going with a more western styled breakfast. While everyone was busy devouring that, Furi took a moment to himself to whisk up icing. The moment was much more needed then he realized. He’s not used to being around so many people for so long, even if he does like them.

Everything went much faster without all the shenanigans from his friends, so soon enough he brought in a plate full of cinnamon buns. Everyone but Aomine and Midorima immediately fawned over it.

“I don’t trust it.” The Touou ace said. At that everyone took a slight step back except Momoi and Kise. But even they looked skeptical. Furi rolled his eyes, and grabbed one. Everyone stared at him as he ripped off a piece and put it in his mouth. The entire room acting like they expected him to immediately pass out. _Nothing could be worse than coach's cooking though._

“It’s fine.” _They’re so melodramatic._ He took a seat on the ground as Kise grabbed one to taste test as well.

To Furi’s surprise Midorima awkwardly passed him a plate with some breakfast from Himuro and Kagami.

“It’s not good to skip breakfast…” The taller said, not making eye contact. Kouki blinked and took the plate.

“Also you’re too tiny, time to eat more.” Takao added next to him, his boyfriend gave him an annoyed glare in response.

“Ah, thank you Midorima.” Furi answered smiling. The greenhead is much more thoughtful than you would initially think. Shintarou nodded and awkwardly looked to the side.

Kouki heard startled gasps behind him and saw that nearly everyone had tried the cinnamon buns now, including Aomine.

“Are you a miracle worker or something?” The navy haired man asked him startled. Furi smiled as everyone seemed to enjoy them. Kise and Momoi boasted that they helped.

Kouki finished his own breakfast, then ate the rest of his bun happily listening to his friend’s nonsense. Caught in his own world, he didn’t notice the photo taken of him.

 

Soon after, everyone began leaving the model’s house since they have plans or simply wanted to get away. They agreed that they’ll all attend the party next week, they all seemed ecstatic. Furi sensed that they don’t get to see Akashi all that often, so him blowing off a meeting and renting out a club is _probably_ a big deal. Nonetheless, they all said their good-byes, and of course Kise and Momoi were the most dramatic. Fortunately, it wasn't too bad considering they're meeting up next week again though.

Once home the brunette sunk into his own bed, taking in the peace that surrounded him. It's nice to see his friends but he’s exhausted. He napped for a bit, and when he woke up he took a shower, feeling completely refreshed.

Without thinking he then pulled out his phone and was shocked to see a ton of notifications. _Right, I have social media now…_ He hopes that this doesn’t end up being something he regrets. At the time, it was easier to go with the flow and he didn’t see any issues, but now that he looks at it, this may take over his life, probably in a negative way. Furi hopes none of the people from his earlier schooling experience find him on it. Hopefully people aren’t so sad as to bother someone they haven’t seen since middle school.

Kouki shook that thought out of his head and began looking at what everyone had to say. It's mainly just replies on the photos he had posted last night along with everyone. They all said things like they had such a good time and whatnot. Then there was an onslaught of messages from his own teammates practically screaming through text that it was about time he got an account. Furi might have laughed when he saw thirty or so messages solely from Izuki of just memes. _Maybe this won’t be so bad._

In fact Furi found himself going through some of his friend’s pages since they had posted pictures either with him (especially Kuroko) or just cute selfies, and it made the brunette feel proud to be friends with them.

By some point he found himself just scrolling and saw an older post by Momoi. It caught his attention, possibly because it was the first post he saw with Akashi in it. Furi dared to think it was cute as well. The heir seemed to have fallen asleep on his friend’s shoulder and she was taking photos with him, using the same filters that he, Kuroko and herself used yesterday (thinking of, those photos were also posted.) At the end of the selfies is a singular photo of them from afar on the couch, both unaware of the photo being taken - as it's clear they were both asleep. In the description Momoi said that ‘Dai-chan took a secret photo’ including lots of embarrassed blushing emojis.

It's a real view on how Akashi _actually_ acts and how he treats the miracles. Furi doesn’t know how many reminders he will need before he isn’t shocked to see the cherryhead acting so _human._ Part of him hates that he can’t seem to get the idea of ‘scary emperor’ out of his head.

Out of curiosity Furi went to Akashi’s page (he now understands how it’s so easy to internet stalk people.) Almost immediately the brunette is embarrassed (and jealous.)

_Akashi’s. So. Pretty._

Furihata thought this with internal clap emojis in between each word.

It’s really not fair. Did the heir ever even have an ‘ugly stage?’ Was he just born looking that great? Kouki is tempted to ask Kuroko, but that would probably arise questions. Questions the brunette does not have answers to. Because, _what the fuck._

The problem didn’t end there because Akashi’s not only pretty. He’s successful. Successful in every sense. To start off, he’s rich. Then to boot, he’s smart (head of student council apparently.) Not to mention if you mention his name people say ‘oh as in an Akashi!’ Besides his mental snap, he also seems to have a pretty good reputation. And he’s talented, with the way the miracles have mentioned him, it seems he can do anything (besides maybe cook.)

_And we’re the same age._

He makes normal people feel less about themselves without even trying, just by existing. Maybe that’s another reason he seems so scary. Even if he says something nice it probably comes out condescending.

Furi hummed to himself and remembered what Kuroko said during their first miracles hangout…

_“You know, he is actually a very kind person, not many people give him a chance because of his intimidating aura.”_

The brunette can see that as being more true now. It’s funny how his perception of the captain has evolved overtime. Because by now, maybe, just maybe, he would be able to say hello if they met up. _Next weekend._ His brain suddenly reminded him.

_Right._

_That’s a thing that’s happening._

They probably won’t actually talk, but they’ll be in the same vicinity so…

Kouki knocked out of his reverie and looked back at his phone. Akashi has a way of sticking in your brain, _even if you’re literally just looking at a photo of him._

There are photos of him with some fancy men in suits (probably important people, Furi _should_ know.) Some of him with his own teammates (the one he’s seemingly closest to, Mibuchi Reo, is also exceedingly pretty for a guy, which is also unfair.) Furi scrolled more and found some with the miracles. _Seems they did have some meet up._ These ones Kouki spent a little longer looking at, mainly because they all looked so happy. That’s not to say the other photos were unhappy, but, there is something right about these photos. They look like a family goofing off. Even Kuroko and Akashi are smiling in most of them. Which is odd in itself, since Kuroko’s usually the one taking the photos. It seems the photos were taken by different people, switching off. In one of them the two shortest members (minus Momoi) are even hugging.

_“...Akashi-kun and I were very close in Teiko.”_

Furi smiled to himself. He’s glad Kuroko seems so happy.

After scrolling through those photos, the brunette came to a halt.

_Holy shit._

It seems that Akashi and Kise did a photoshoot at some point, because these are professional photos. _And this is beyond unfair._ Furi had to remind himself that the Rakuzan captain is a bit of a celebrity. So, it’s okay to think these things.

There are a few photos. Akashi had that devilish cat smirk, and his eyes were shining red (Kouki feels he needs a stronger word than red because his eyes look like they could entrance someone.) He had smokey eye makeup and tousled hair.

If the innocent brunette didn’t know what people online meant by idols ‘fucking the camera’ he did now. Because with Akashi’s sharp features, added to a bar atmosphere, he oozed of sex appeal.

_How is he not famous?_

He may be business famous, but this is straight up ‘idol famous.’

Kouki wants to save the picture, that’s how good he looked, but he stopped himself, because that would be weird. _He’s a ‘celebrity’ though._ The freckled boy shook his head, nope. Not going down that rabbit hole. Kise’s a celebrity and Kouki doesn’t have his photos (he didn’t even have his cd until the blonde gave it to him.) So that would be weird if he had pictures of Akashi.

_Akashi’s more my type._

Nope. He doesn’t have a type. The cherryhead is good at getting what he wants, that’s why he’s thinking these things.

Before he could think more Furihata shut off his phone.

_No more gay thoughts._

He thought of that one meme of the guy running from gay thoughts or responsibilities, or whatever the original idea was. _Curse you Izuki-senpai._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gueSS WHO FINALLY MAKES AN APPEARANCE NEXT CHAPTER.


	9. Reintroduction and Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter that was the cause of this fic - I can't believe how much build up I made for it O-O" Nonetheless, FINALLY Akashi is here

_Furihata-kun: Kuroko im so freaking nervous_

 

It’s the day of the party and Furihata’s currently about to have a panic attack. His anticipation for today has been either overly positive or overly negative throughout the whole week leading up. One second he’s excited; he’s never been to a _real_ party, like one where he’s pretty sure he’s actually friends with a good chunk of people going. So this is exciting. But on the other side, _I'm_ _going to a party._ Never mind the fact his friends are going, it’s bound to be crowded and loud and there are a lot of questions circling his mind. Questions he _does_ know the answers to realistically, like, yes he can leave whenever he wants. But it still bothers him. Would his friends stay with him during the party? Would they go off to their own groups? The brunette’s scared he’ll show up and be at a bit of a loss.

 

_Milkshake fiend: How come? I along with the rest of the miracles and their partners will be there._

 

Kouki looked down at his phone when Kuroko responded. He messaged the bluehead in hopes of calming down, since the shadow has a bit of a therapeutic aura even through texts.

 

_Furihata-kun: i know, but this is the first like, REAL party im going to in forever. >< its gonna be crowded/ loud and idk im kinda freaking out _

_Milkshake fiend: Well, as I said, all of us will be there. So you can stick by my side if you would like._

_Milkshake fiend: You can also always take a breather outside, or stay in the closed off section._

_Furihata-kun: closed off section?_

 

With Kuroko’s first line of text, a relief washed down Furi. Although, he doesn’t want to cling to Kuroko. Kagami’s going and the brunette doesn’t want to get between the couple, or be a hindrance to anyone. But then he was just confused; Kuroko made a good point, that he could always step away for a minute. However, Furi has no idea what he meant by ‘closed off section.’

 

_Milkshake fiend: Did I not mention that part? Sorry, I must’ve forgotten to. Akashi-kun marked all of us under vip, so only we should be able to go in that section._

 

Kouki blinked at his phone. _We_ _’re put under vip?_ Furi never would have even guessed that. He's reminded that Akashi has a lot of resources. But would the captain really put them all under that section? Wouldn’t he just put his own teammates and the miracles? Furihata doesn’t even really know him.

 

_Furihata-kun: ..Im included? Wouldnt he only mark his friends for that?_

_Milkshake fiend: Of course you’re included. He personally invited us remember? Besides I’ve mentioned this before but Akashi-kun likes you Furihata-kun._

 

 _Right._ Kuroko has said that before. Kouki just can’t believe it. Well, the heir only likes him for being friends with Kuroko, at least to the brunette’s understanding. Even though this is the reason why, Furi is relieved. He isn’t exactly sure what being in vip entails, but it seems they can at least have their own separate section. Nagging questions and worries bother him though, like, what if all of his friends don’t bother with that and want to be on the main floor. Kouki isn’t about being a stick in the mud, he _wants_ to be with his friends, and have fun. _Everything’s just so hard._

 

_Furihata-kun: I mean through obligation - but thx kuroko, i feel a bit better._

_Milkshake fiend: Furihata-kun that’s not true at all. You’ll see tonight._

 

The brunette scrunched his eyebrows a bit. Through Kuroko is the only reason Furi can think Akashi is actually okay with him. They don’t talk to each other, and the only time they met was sort of a disaster, so there’s no other reason the captain should like Kouki. The brunette also thought about Tetsuya’s other words. That must mean Furi will end up talking to Akashi… Kuroko will make sure of it.  _Oof._

Sighing, Kouki looked up at his ceiling. It’s really not _that_ big of a deal. Realistically, it is bound to happen eventually, with Furi being friends with the rest of the miracles. He just hopes he doesn’t make a fool of himself in front of the captain again.

* * *

Furi looked back at his closet from his bed, which is what he was doing before he began his little panic. _What am I supposed to wear?_ It's a club so nothing super formal or anything, but still he doesn’t want to wear what he usually wears…

Maybe just nice grey or black jeans and a shirt without any weird design on it.

Furihata pulled himself up from his bed and grabbed his best looking black jeans, then a three quarter sleeved white shirt he didn’t even know he had. Once he pulled it on, he realized it's his brother’s hand-me-down, and that’s why he never realized he had it. His brother was popular and always looked cool, at least in Furi’s head. Coming up with an idea, Kouki headed to his brother’s room (which is vacant, since he’s at college.) The brunette shifted through the older’s clothes for awhile. He spotted one of his sibling’s jerseys. Pulling it over his shirt, Furi looked in a mirror.

_This is a look, right?_

The brunette’s seen people online wear this sort of outfit before. It’s supposed to be a ‘boyfriend shirt’ look, and is worn by girls… _but that’s not really important anymore is it?_

Kouki shook his head, he’s spent enough time worrying over stupid things. _Just go with it._

Furi then thought about what Momoi and Kise have done with his hair. He’s not confident he can do whatever the pink haired girl did, but he’s been pinning his hair back like how Kise’s done it for awhile now. The brunette’s trying to look a little _more_ tonight, if only the tiniest bit.

After fiddling with his hair for awhile, he decided to tie some back in a small ponytail. _My_ _hair’s really gotten long hasn’t it…_ Furi didn’t think it looked particularly...bad though. Either way, this is how it’s going to be tonight.

 

The rest of the day was just Furihata fiddling with this and that, anxiously waiting for it to be an appropriate time to leave. Once it was Kouki could feel his nerves on fire, and he headed to the train station. Fortunately, trains have always calmed him down, weird as that is. So on the ride he attempted to fire himself up, which was in vain because the moment Furi was outside the club, he felt his throat dry up.

 

* * *

 

Standing before the club, Furi felt himself freeze up. _Yeah, this is an actual place, and people are going inside._

“Kou-chan!” Suddenly, the brunette felt the wind knock out of him and himself being picked up and spun a little.

Once he was let down Kouki took gulps of breath, and blinked, seeing Takao standing before him looking incredibly happy. Quickly, Furi took in the hawk’s appearance. He’s wearing similar jeans to Furi’s but with a studded belt and a sleeveless tank. For constantly calling himself grimy and greasy, Takao is actually a pretty attractive guy. Nonetheless, Furi’s just glad he seemed to dress okay based off of the other's style.

Over the point guard’s shoulder, Furi can see Midorima walking up. Presumably, because Takao sped up to the brunette and left his boyfriend in his dust.

“I thought you would come with Kuroko?” Takao asked, still grinning. Furi looked off to the side a bit.

“Ah, well. He and Kagami were over in Akita with Mura and Himuro, apparently.” _So much for sticking by Kuroko’s side._

“Eh, well who needs ‘em!” Kazunari swung his arm around Furi easily. Kouki strained a chuckle. Midorima and Takao seemed to notice the brunette’s discomfort. “Shin-chan and I are here now, so it’s all good.” The hawk winked. Furi smiled grateful. “Besides if you get lost, the miracles aren’t exactly a hard bunch to miss.”

 _That’s true._ That doesn’t stop Furi’s nerves though.

“Anyways, let’s head inside!” Overly zealous, Takao hopped forward to talk to the bouncer. _There’s a bouncer here._ Furi and Midorima walked awkwardly behind him, assuming the hawk will state who they all are.

“Akashi’s staying in the vip section, so if you need to get away from the crowds, you can sit with him.” Midorima spoke up.

Furi blinked at him. _Wouldn’t that be awkward…_ The brunette’s grateful that the shooting guard seems to understand his situation though. He briefly remembered someone mentioning that Midorima is studying to be a doctor, he must be cognite to these sort of things.

“Ah, thank you, I appreciate it.” The brunette smiled. The taller just nodded.

Takao then grabbed one of each of their hands, bouncing a bit, and they were let in.

 

Once in, music is blasting through speakers and just as Furi thought, there is indeed a large crowd. Fortunately, the main crowd seems to be on the dance floor though, then there are a few people at a bar.

_Alcohol._

For some reason, the fact that there’s alcohol and thus drunk people here, didn’t even cross the brunette’s mind. You would think with how paranoid he is, he would think up everything. There also seems to be carpeted stairs that lead up to a separate seating section. There's a bouncer at the bottom of the stairs, so Furi assumes that is the vip section.

The fact that the vip section is on a completely different floor, looking down on the dance floor, made the brunette feel a bit better. It’s both secluded, but not so secluded it’s awkward. Briefly Kouki wondered why this hangout ended up being at a club. He can’t imagine Akashi being the type of person to like this environment, not that he knows much about the cherryhead. Maybe he sees it as an escape from his regular life, seeing as he apparently is constantly meeting with officials and in meetings.

Cutting Furi’s reverie short is Momoi, Aomine and Kise appearing behind them. Momoi latched onto the brunette’s arm, immediately. This being because she knows of his anxiety issues the best out of their current group or simply because she’s a touchy person. Kouki isn’t sure, but he’s glad for the contact.

Aomine nodded in a direction, then turned back towards them.

“Looks like everyone’s here.”

Furi blinked and turned towards where Aomine nodded. Over a sea of people, he could spot the top of assumably Kagami’s head, judging by hair. The brunette never thought he was that short until he joined the basketball team, but he’s suddenly reminded of his height now.  _It's hard to see past people..._

Their group moved their way towards Kagami. Once close enough, he saw the redhead with Kuroko under his arm, and Himuro...behind the bar table?

“Yo.” His teammate simply stated.

“Where’s everyone else?” Midorima asked, obviously feeling out of place himself.

Kagami cocked a thumb towards the roped off section.

“Vip. And uh, I think some of our teams are on the dance floor.”

Furi perked up, he forgot their teams were also invited. How did nobody on Seirin mention if they were going over the time period of the week? _Or maybe they did and I was just too stuck in my own mind to realize._

“Oh, hello.” The brunette glanced back when he heard Himuro’s smooth voice. The raven looked a tiny bit caught off guard at a white haired guy, who is now behind the counter with him. He looks familiar.

“Akashi stays away from you right?” The man asked Himuro. _Akashi?_

“He seems to prefer other people, yes.” Tatsuya answered. 

“Alright, well, just ignore me. I’m hiding here.” 

Furi locked gazes with the guy for a second and then he realized why he is so familiar. Once he saw the guy’s dead expression, he remembered he’s a player on Rakuzan. _Mayuzumi?_ He’s the only person Furi knows who could replicate Kuroko’s play style, which is impressive. _Of course he’s impressive, he’s on Rakuzan._

Kouki had to both stop himself from laughing and yelling at himself for recognizing Mayuzumi through his lifeless expression though. Moving on, _he’s trying to get away from Akashi?_ Furi cringed a little.

_That means that the captain is indeed here._

_Wait, Himuro and Akashi don’t get along?_

Furi has a lot of questions, and too loud of an environment to voice them.

“Would you like a drink?” Tatsuya smirked towards his new companion. Mayuzumi looked at him for a moment.

“I don’t trust you. You have to drink one too.” He smartly replied.

“Hello, Mayuzumi-kun.” Kuroko greeted. The man glanced at the bluehead then ignored him. _Wow._

Somehow the situation turned into both Himuro and Mayuzumi bartending. Furi isn’t sure how they both know how to make cocktails and whatnot (or how they're allowed behind the bar for that matter,) but he didn’t question it. Izuki then popped out of nowhere stating he needs to dance with his bird brethren. Hayama from Rakuzan is also hot on Izuki's heels (seems the blonde actually likes Izuki’s jokes, and they had been talking for awhile.) Needless to say Takao immediately joined them, ecstatic to get to know the point guard and small forward. Midorima escaped to the vip section, probably sitting with Akashi and Murasakibara.

Almost within ten minutes everyone seemed to scatter, finding friends within members from different teams. Furi ended up seated next to Kuroko at the bar, in front of Himuro and Mayuzumi. Despite the white haired male’s cold attitude, he actually ended up making Kuroko a drink.

“I’ve been watching this guy, and I think he’d end up killing someone with your frame.” Even though the Rakuzan player said this coldly, Furi could detect he is doing it to protect Kuroko. _Seems he isn’t all bad._

The bluehead smiled a thanks and took a sip from the offered drink. The brunette is a little taken back. They’re underaged. He’s not a stick in the mud; he isn’t going to question anyone, but seeing his best friend drink like it's no big deal is a little off-putting. Kouki thought Kuroko wouldn’t be the type to drink, to be completely honest. Guess he was wrong.

“...I didn’t know you drink, Kuroko?” Furi asked.  _I'll ask, but I definitely won't reprimand anyone._ Kuroko looked like him, as if that were a stupid question.

“I don’t. This is my first time. I just figured I would get into the atmosphere a bit.” _Huh._

“Do you want a drink, Furi?” Tatsuya leaned on the counter with a gleam in his eye.

“Ah, I-um”

“Hey, would you look at that. They came down.” Mayuzumi saved him. Kouki's unsure if the Rakuzan player's cut-in was on purpose or not, either way, _thank you._

 _However, do I want a drink?_ He wants to fit in, and having one drink really isn’t a big deal… but it feels wrong, he’s underaged. All of his friends are underaged. But does that really matter? While Furi was having a war going on in his head, Himuro perked up.

“Should I hide you?” Himuro smirked at his newfound ‘friend.’

Mayuzumi looked between everyone, and took off the apron he ended up putting on when he started making drinks. Then to Furi’s surprise the Rakuzan player looked directly at him.

“If Akashi bothers you, just mention wakame.” With that Mayuzumi disappeared. It was a little unnerving how he completely vanished so quickly.

_Wakame..?_

_What is that supposed to mean?_

And why would Akashi bother him..? _Is Akashi planning on doing something?_

Alarm bells went off in the brunette’s head. Himuro smirked, as if he was told something incredibly interesting. Kuroko got up and walked towards one of the lounge tables that now holds the Rakuzan members, plus Takao, Midorima and Murasakibara.

 _Now I'm alone with Himuro._ Although, the raven looks to be thinking about something, and mixing something out of view. The brunette bit his lip.  _Why is Mayuzumi so quick to avoid his teammates?_ He doesn’t seem extremely social or anything, but wouldn’t he prefer to be with his own team then? Or maybe he’s the type to prefer making small talk with strangers so he doesn’t have to talk about really important things?

Akashi stuck in the brunette’s head though. _Is wakame some sort of slang I don’t know?_ Does it mean something else than just being a seaweed dish? Maybe this is some sort of joke, and Mayuzumi isn’t that great with humor. He has a pretty blank face after all…

The reoccurring thought that the white haired man _meant_ something by his comment on Akashi bothering him, gnawed at Kouki’s mind. It probably doesn’t realistically. _But why did Mayuzumi look directly at me then?_ Because he’s apparently the only one who hasn’t ‘met’ the captain yet? Is this some sort of warning..?

“Furihata-kun.” Kuroko stated, knocking Kouki back into present. The smaller had apparently come back, and the brunette was too distracted to notice. “Are you planning on doing your project here? I think it may be a good opportunity.”

“Huh?” The brunette blinked and Kuroko sort of motioned for a response. _Project? Oh._ It’s been awhile since Furi got a new contestant for his photo experiment. Kuroko is right, this is probably a good place to get at least one person. After all, they do know a good amount of people here.

“Oh, um, I-I guess I could…” The brunette cringed, he doesn’t really want to though. “I mean, it’s sort of crowded and loud though…”

“It shouldn’t be too hard.” Kuroko answered.

“Y-yeah, I just, you know…” Furihata stuttered. _Should I ask someone I know? Someone I half-sort of know? Or a stranger? What’s the easiest course of action…_ Kouki’s heart rate picked up.

“I can tell you’re conflicted. It’ll only take a second.” The bluehead pushed. He seems pretty adamant on the idea for some reason. Kuroko’s always been his push, but he never quite, pushed like _this._

“It’ll be easier with alcohol.” Himuro waved a shot glass.

“Perhaps you should ask someone we know.” His teammate added.

Furi swallowed. He scanned the room, _who? Who’s an easy out?_ His gaze fell on the table that held the Rakuzan members and some of his friends.

“Maybe, Akashi-kun.” Kuroko stated. It felt as if he dropped a bomb in that directive. Automatically Furi’s gaze landed on the cherryhead. Akashi’s sitting at the end of the couch, with a group of their friends. Furi recognizes Mibuchi Reo next to him. The brunette saw Momoi walk up to the table easily, and appear to start a conversation. _If only it were that easy._ Akashi appears to be listening albeit looking a bit distracted. He isn’t contributing to the conversation by the looks of it. He’s wearing dark red jeans and a black long sleeved v-neck, showing a black choker. Honestly, he looks perfect, and that’s intimidating.

In Furi’s peripheral he saw Himuro slide a shot glass towards him.

“In case you want, it’s there.” Without looking at the sleek male, the brunette knows he's smirking.

“Furihata-kun?” Kuroko nudged him. Aomine walked up behind the bluehead along with Kise and Kagami. They stayed silent, seemingly noticing something is happening.

“I’m intimidated.” The brunette admitted, as if it weren’t obviously.

“You’re always intimidated.” Kagami brutally responded. A spike went through Furi’s chest even though he knows that’s just the truth.

“I think you should just do it.” Kuroko narrowed his eyes. He seems slightly agitated. Furi isn’t sure that it's his fault, since Kuroko just seemed to suddenly get pushy and insist he do his project out of nowhere.

To be completely honest, Furihata’s a little bothered by Kuroko acting this way. It's obvious he’s taking something else out on Furi. But the brunette also knows he’s just being a big baby about everything.

The point guard looked at Kuroko, then to Himuro. The ‘bartender’ paused then suddenly pulled out his phone and turned it towards Kouki. Confused Furi looked at it.

It's a picture of Akashi looking completely and utterly taken off guard covered in… flour?

 

_“He’s right, Akashi can’t bake.”_

_“Aka-chin came over and we made cookies, but he couldn’t do it.”_

 

“He’s not so scary.” Despite only seeing one of his eyes, Furi is positive Himuro just winked at him.

The brunette shifted his gaze back to the captain. Looking closer he looks a little sullen for some reason… Then Furi looked back at Kuroko who is still looking at him with a little bit of a dare. That’s when Kouki realized the most intimidating person he knows is Kuroko.

“Furihata-kun.” The bluehead said his name sternly, as if Kouki were in trouble.

Stealing a breath he stood up a bit shaky.  _Kuroko's scary._ Furi’s not sure why everyone’s pushing him so much, but there must be a reason, and if anything, this should get them off his back.  _I'll take my chances with Akashi instead._

Once standing up, everyone looked at him with slightly widened eyes. Furi cast a glance at the drink Himuro layed out.

“Fuck it.” He downed the glass, feeling a harsh burn go down his throat. He then turned towards the table holding the scary Rakuzan captain. Without loosening his gaze he strode over, trying to hide how nervous he is, and just let the adrenaline of the atmosphere push him forwards.

* * *

 

 

“Kuroko…” Kagami watched his teammate walk towards Akashi.

“Finally.” The bluehead smiled.

“Jesus.” Aomine uttered.

The redhead then glanced at the drink Furi just drank from to see it's empty.

“Did he just down that whole glass..?”

“I told you he’s scarier than Akashi.” Himuro smirked and grabbed the shot glass to clean it.

* * *

 

Furi swallowed when he saw Reo pat Akashi’s thigh and motion to him, who's still approaching them. The cherryhead looked like he came out of a discussion in his head and blinked a little shocked at Kouki.

The brunette watched the heir’s left eye bleed into an orangey yellow.

He knows that Akashi’s eye apparently changes color, but to see it actually do it in real time is a little off-putting, in the sense that it _makes no sense._ _Is that… even possible? Apparently, I just saw it._ Furi always thought it was probably a gradual thing, like it took an hour or something to change color (which still doesn’t make sense) but to see it straight up switch within a second… is a bit crazy.

Strangely enough the brunette’s focus on this momentarily distracted him from being terrified. _Momentarily._ Because within a few seconds he’s in front of the captain and again is scared shitless. Fortunately, be it the alcohol’s quick action or the plain heightened adrenaline from the club itself, Furi was able to speak.

“Uh- hi A-Akashi -” The brunette changed his stance a little due to nerves, and pulled his phone out, holding it with two hands. The heir gave a soft smile, that was so unlike his scary first impression, Furi is stunned. It put him at least a little at ease. “-um, so Kuroko’s p-probably told you about my um project. A-and, well may I take your photo?”

Kouki isn’t sure how awkward that sounded. He’s feeling completely dissociated right now, like he’s watching himself from somewhere else. He hopes that the heir does remember his project, after all, it’s probably not that important on the captain’s radar. However, Furi is sure with Kuroko’s constant teasing he’s told Akashi about it at some point.

The cherryhead’s soft expression changed, it went from welcoming, to a sharp quirk of lips and slant of eyes. Kouki’s reminded of the modeling photos he took with Kise.  _Uh oh, what does this mean?_

“If you’re taking photos of beautiful people-” Akashi’s voice sounded melodic. He put a hand on the backrest of the couch, making to stand up. Furi’s breath got caught in his throat. “-then why are you not taking a selfie?” The heir stood at full height in front of him smirking seductively. _Is he wearing heels?_

_Wait._

Furihata blanked and he couldn’t even react to Akashi slipping the phone out of his hand to take a photo of both of them. Unconsciously, he felt the heir’s hand on his shoulder, and the captain then held up the brunette’s own phone to take a selfie with them both in it. On an even deeper unconscious level, Furi could hear everyone at the table behind them hooting and whistling.

“Wh-wha-hu.” Kouki’s brain malfunctioned. _I'm_ _not even scared, just confused._

Akashi gave him back his phone and smiled a bit sideways looking at him.

“I’m sorry, was that coming on a bit strong?”

_... What just...did he just say..? I-is this a joke?_

Akashi slid his hand back to himself, grazing Furi’s back. He looked a bit unsure, which in itself is an expression Kouki never thought the heir would make.

_He’s serious. At least serious about this being a joke._

Furi sucked in a breath, realizing he hadn’t been breathing. He shook his head a little.

_Respond, respond, respond. How does one respond to that?_

“Uh-um, no. J-jus’ s-surprised me…” Now that the brunette is starting to catch up to the present, he looked at Akashi.

This is the closest he’s ever been to the heir. _He’s even prettier up close… how is that fair? Aren’t people supposed to get uglier the closer you get?_ This close, Kouki can see his eyes even better. _What the actual fuck._ His eyes are an impossible color. One red, which is already super cool and pretty. Then the other, which is gold right now, is actually about ten colors. _It’s gold._ But it’s also a ton of different shades of yellows, and oranges, with a few specks of red still in it, mainly on the inner and outer corners.

His eyelashes are long, and actually a really dark red. _How does someone have genes like this..?_

Furi jumped out of his stupor, assuming he’s probably missing a conversation. However, when he bounced back to reality all he sees is Akashi looking at him, with a bit of a concentrated look. As if he himself is also detached from reality. Kouki’s heard that Akashi’s stare can be scary, and he’s seen it himself. But this is different. The taller looks like he's in a trance. The brunette found himself blushing a bit, fortunately, the lighting probably hides it, or can at least be an excuse.

“A-Akashi?” Kouki realized something then. He isn’t scared of Akashi. _Intimidated,_ yes. But scared, no. To be fair, how can someone not be intimidated by someone who looks like model carrying around filters, that makes them constantly look amazing? The brunette isn’t sure when he stopped being scared of the cherryhead. Maybe when everyone started showing him regular photos of the heir, or maybe when he made that video call. Or maybe Furihata’s just braver, and getting better at talking to people. He’s not sure, but he’s glad.

Moving on, _did Akashi really just say that?_ The brunette couldn’t help but think ‘ _that was fucking smooth._ ’ Of course, the heir’s good with words. Akashi grew up differently and is a bit more… daring. He probably didn’t mean anything by the comment, nonetheless, Furi’s blushing. _Maybe this is what Mayuzumi meant by ‘bother.’_ If that’s the case, Kouki’s relieved, he’s at least used to being teased.

Kouki looked at the entranced heir. _Is he okay?_

“Uh-m, Akashi are you okay?” He doesn’t look like he's going to react so Furi lightly touched his shoulder, questioningly. _He touched me before, it should be fine._

Suddenly, the heir jolted a little and blinked.

“Sorry, I was just distracted for a moment…” Seijuurou looked to reprimand himself internally. Strangely, Furi could relate.

“‘S okay…” The brunette pulled his hand back to his chest. Slightly taken aback by Akashi’s actions. _This is so human..._ but there seemed to be a weird feel in the air. Kouki can’t quite pinpoint what it is.

All of a sudden Akashi went back to looking confident. He smiled easily.

“I’m honored you would think of me for your project. I have to say, Tetsuya has indeed told me about it, and I think it’s a wonderful idea.” _God, his voice is so entrancing._

“I-I just stole it from the internet…” _How lame can one person be._ Furi shook his head a little. “B-but thank you. That means a lot coming from you.” Whether what Akashi says is true or not, the brunette’s blushing from the compliment. The heir is known to have a silver tongue, and Furi is just now beginning to hear it.

The captain chuckled a little, smiling. _His smile is pretty._

“Not at all. I understand the idea is from the web. However, to actually execute and pull through for such a reason is incredibly admirable.”

“Thanks…” Kouki uttered a bit quietly. He doesn’t know how to respond. And he’s really embarrassed. Akashi’s being so nice, a wave of guilt washed over the brunette. _I_ _was just so scared to even come over here._ He’s thought such terrible things about the Rakuzan player for such a long time, despite knowing they aren’t true…

Furi glanced behind Akashi, where everyone at the table seems to be trying to listen to them. He bit his lip then sort of pointed to the closed of section.

“I-um, wanna-” Thankfully, Akashi immediately picked up on what he was trying to get across. The heir gripped his hand and moved to make towards the vip section. _He just grabbed my hand so easily…_

Navigating through a crowd with Akashi is easy… People seem to make a way for him, even unconsciously. Also going through people next to Seijuurou is just nicer… maybe because Furi knows the heir is strong, and could get out of any situation.

Within a few seconds Akashi got them in the section and sat on one of the lounge chairs. Once in the section, Furi realized how loud the rest of the club really is. In comparison this area is much nicer, and more to the brunette’s liking. He sighed.

“This area is much nicer, especially if you would like to hold a conversation. I was going to stay in this area the whole time but my teammates wanted to see the downstairs.” Akashi sighed explained.

_So he doesn’t like clubs?_

“Um, may I ask you a question?” Furi asked and Akashi nodded friendly. “To be honest, I was just wondering why you wanted to hold this, um get together at a club?” Kouki shook his hands a little. “N-not that there’s anything wrong with that, just, um, it doesn’t seem like the type of place you would prefer..?”

Akashi was quick to take in what he said, and respond.

“Ah, well, you’re correct. I’m not too fond of clubs or drinking for that matter, but I thought the majority of our friend group would enjoy this sort of outing, thus I decided it was the right course of action. Kazunari in particular seemed excited-” Akashi chuckled a bit again. “-as did my own teammates.” _His own teammates?_

“Oh, I didn’t know. I um, ran into Mayuzumi earlier and he seemed to be hiding a bit…” _So he held it here for everyone else, putting his own comfort on the sidelines…_

“You spoke to Chihiro?” Akashi blinked a bit. “He’s more of an introvert, so that comes as a bit of a shock… do you mind me asking what you spoke about?” _You._

“Oh, um, he umm...” Furi sideglanced, can he just say it? Or is that throwing Mayuzumi under the bus..?

“He said something about me didn’t he?” Akashi has an unamused expression on his face. Furi slowly nodded an affirmative, Seijuurou shook his head sighing.

“He said if you bothered me to say um a certain something…” Furi bit his lip, he shouldn’t say wakame, it probably has a secret meaning. “But, I didn’t really get why he told me that…”

“It may be because I’ve been meaning to speak with you for a long time now, and this is the first time we’re seeing each other since the winter cup… I assure you I am not trying to bother you though.” _He’s been meaning to speak with me..?_

Furi wondered how long is ‘a long time’ and also what in the world Akashi would want to talk to him about…

“You were with Tatsuya, right?” The heir suddenly asked.

“... Yeah-” The brunette started the reply. Akashi pinched the bridge of his nose. “-is something wrong..?” Furi blinked confused.

“Tatsuya and Chihiro just sound like a bad combination… just so I’m not caught off guard, can you tell me what Chihiro told you in front of Tatsuya?”

Out of whatever loop this is Furi just decided to agree.

“Um, I don’t know the meaning but he mentioned, wakame?”

Immediately, Akashi’s face scrunched up almost comically. _This whole conversation is so...normal._ Furi’s still in a state of shock, and just rolling with the punches. _But what in the world could wakame mean to make Akashi make that face._

“D-does it have a hidden meaning or something..?” Kouki asked. To his surprise Akashi just shook his head no.

“I abhor seaweed.”

 _What._ Without consent Kouki let out a tiny laugh, then stopped himself, covering his mouth. Akashi blinked at him, then smiled.  _This isn't how I expected this to go._

_He’s really nice._

Guilt crept up Furi’s throat again. The brunette strained a smile. 

“Um, I have to… I have to apologize Akashi.” Furi locked gazes. The heir looked at him shocked and curious. Kouki took in a breath.  _Ahh, I need to say it._ “I-um, I’ve been sort of scared of you for awhile, even though Kuroko’s said you’re like a good person, and realistically, I knew you’re not bad… I don’t know, I didn’t really understand you, Kuroko said something about you being a different person now," The brunette rambled. "but I had to come to realize for myself that you have reasons behind your actions. Which is dumb because I out of most people should understand that sorta thing, but I got too stuck in my own head-I just-” The brunette shook his head.  _Please stop rambling so much, don't act stupid._ “-sorry I’m rambling. I just want to say sorry though because I’ve thought unfair things about you, despite not knowing you.” Furi summarized.  _Looking at him, and speaking to him only for this past minute already proves I was just being mean, and thinking bad things..._

Akashi digested that for a minute with an unreadable expression. The heir then covered his mouth with his hand and looked away for a second. Kouki bit his lip. _S_ _hould I have not brought it up? Did I say something wrong? I do tend to be awkward..._

The cherryhead then pulled his hand down to reveal he's smiling, and _is he blushing?_ Seijuurou locked his gaze back on the brunette.

“I’ve never had anyone say that, sorry for my slow reaction.”

Furi felt his breath get caught in his throat, Akashi looked so _happy._

“Admittedly I don’t think you have valid reason to apologize, given your perception of me has been based on my own actions, but nonetheless, I accept your apology.” The heir took a breath in. “Ironically, one of the reasons I wanted to talk to you, was to apologize. So please allow me to do so.” Akashi moved so he is facing the brunette more directly. _Apologize..._ “I understand my past actions were a bit… uncalled for. I’m sorry for belittling both you and your teammates. I know I particularly scared you, and was completely disregarding your own anxiety issues. Which is… one of my greatest regrets.” Seijuurou looked down, upset.

_One of his greatest regrets._

“I have been trying to become a better person since these actions, and I hope you can forgive me.”

 _He's apologizing? He even mentioned me having anxiety. He's saying sorry for my teammates too._ More than anything, Akashi sounds  _sincere._ He sounds like his actions really were one of his greatest regrets... Furi's so caught up in the apology it took him a moment to realize Akashi stopped talking.

“Oh! Um, it’s fine.” Kouki inwardly cringed. “M-my answers lame. But um, seriously, it’s okay.”  _I can't be mad at someone who apologizes so sincerely and is trying to right their wrongs. Besides, he seems really nice now..?_

The taller smiled warmly, then spoke.

“You mentioned Tetsuya said I’m a new person now and that you came to your own conclusions? Did he not explain my disorder?”

Furi paused at the question.

“Not really? He said that you ‘returned’ but didn’t elaborate…” Kouki responded, unsure.

Akashi looked like he wanted to facepalm.

“I suppose there was some miscommunication… Tetsuya told me he explained to his team but I assume he said the bare minimum then. Either way, I’ll explain so there’s less confusion.” The heir took a breath. Furi listened intently. “I’ll start off by saying that this isn’t an excuse for my actions, but it may explain them. And it’s good to know, if you are going to be in contact with me.” Akashi started. “Do you know what dissociative identity disorder is?”

At that literally _everything_ fell into place. How everyone spoke as if the heir were a completely different person. How fast the miracles seemed to fall apart, and distance themselves from their old captain. _How Akashi’s acting right now._

“Oohhhh. That makes sense.”

Akashi chuckled.

“I assume you know then. Well, to put simply there are two of me. The one whom you met in the past, which _is_ me right now.” _It is?_ Some of the brunette’s ideas went out the door at that.

“You’re much calmer…”

Akashi smiled.

“Yes, I have mellowed down a bit. Although I still have similar ideologies and have been known to say more daring things.” The heir winked and grinned. Furi blushed a tiny at that. _He really has changed..._

“My brother, I call the other one my sibling, is actually the ‘calm’ one so to speak. I’m sure you’ve noticed my eye changes color?”

Kouki nodded. _O_ _f course I have, your eyes are gorgeous._

“Well that’s usually the visual clue as to which one is in front. Although, both of us are listening right now.” The heir smirked.

“That’s...cool.” Furi realized what he said and blinked into a small panic. “Ah sorry! I don’t mean that your disorder is cool! Cause mental things are really hard and um yeah-I just meant that your eyethingissuperneatandpretty- and um, don’t listen to me Isaydumbthingssorry.” Akashi blinked at the sudden onslaught of response, then flushed a little. Furi can’t tell if it was just from the room being hot or the lights hitting weird.

“Thank you… I’m so...happy to finally speak with you, Kouki.” _Kouki._ The brunette’s heart skipped a beat, even though he knows that Akashi calls everyone by their first names.

“Umn, me too… like uh, me as well, to you. I mean. Um, I’m glad to clear things up.” Furi awkwardly responded.  _I am, now I don't have to worry about meeting up with him at some point. He's definitely much nicer than I anticipated._

Akashi chuckled.

“You’re very honest, it’s adorable.”

Normally when people call him cute, Furi just brushes it off with a bit of a blush but they way Akashi just said it right now. As if he were just stating an honest opinion, without expecting a response… Kouki felt his face heat up.

“Kouki, I have… a lot of things to say to you.”

The brunette looked up at the captain. It's sort of funny, Akashi looks… bashful?

Furihata figured these things may have to do with either his past actions again or maybe Kuroko, but he can’t imagine much else the cherryhead would have to say. The freckled boy nodded an affirmative, prodding the Rakuzan player to continue. It’s odd how within the timespan of only a few minutes Akashi went from the hardest person to talk to, to now one of the easiest. Maybe it’s the alcohol’s assistance that’s making this much easier than expected.

“To be frank, I could go on for-” The heir chuckled. “-quite some time, but I’ll spare you of all the details for now.” Akashi took a breath. Furi blinked at him curiously, _what could he possibly have so much to say about that he’ll ‘spare me.’_ “To summarize, I would like thank you, not only for being kind to me right now, but for many things you have done in the past.”

 _Huh? Past? What?_ Kouki blinked confused, so Seijuurou chuckled again.

“Ah, these things you may not even be aware of. Well, actually, I’m positive you have no idea about them, unless Tetsuya has mentioned it before?”

 _Has Kuroko ever mentioned anything..?_ Furi doesn’t think so, the only things he’s said is that Akashi does actually like him. The brunette shook his head no, slowly.

“I’m positive you’re aware of Tetsuya’s tendency to send pictures and or videos of yourself-” Kouki felt his heart stop, and the color drain out of his face once Akashi mentioned that.  _Oh God, all those photos. Those embarrassing videos. Crap, I completely forgot they were sent to Akashi. Oh no._  It was like all of a sudden the hot and loud environment abruptly stopped. The sound of a tv unexpectedly shutting down along with the images on screen disappearing into a midline, accurately portrayed how Furihata’s mind broke.

It was so abrupt Kouki couldn’t even explain why he completely shut down. Because, yeah, he knew that. But it being brought up, especially when he’s still disassociated is… difficult. It was as if his body forgot how to work.

“-ouki?”

Furi thought he was cold, but once Akashi put his hand on his head, and the heir’s hand felt freezing, the brunette realized how hot he felt.

“You’re burning up… Kouki, can you hear me?”

“Y-yeah, sorry…” Furi looked at the captain, whose hand is still on his forehead. Akashi is now sitting next to him, keeping a hand around his back too.

“Do you need to leave?” The heir asked. The brunette blinked at the taller. His eyes are both red now, that means this is the ‘other’ one right? His-

“red eyes are pretty too…”

“Ah-” Akashi blushed to match his eyes. Furi laughed a little, despite his intimidating aura, the heir is easily embarrassed. _Oh, this must be why everyone teases me…_ “-...Kouki did you drink anything?”

“Umm… Himuro gave me somethin’? But it was only one drink, it’s fine.” The brunette smiled. “Oh, um, sorry I jus’ sorta blanked earlier… What were you saying?” Furi bounced back, he still feels an infinite flush on his face.  _That was weird, I almost went into a panic but completely came out of it..._  

Akashi’s supporting him. The heir went from being one of the scariest people to be around to being someone he feels safe with. The taller has a bit of a protective aura; Furi never realized until now. _This must be why everyone likes him. Is this why I didn't panic?_

“Himuro…” Akashi sighed, and muttered something under his breath. Furi couldn’t hear what it was though. “You’re not feeling too dizzy or lightheaded are you?”

“U-um, no, sorry I was just…caught off guard…” Truth is, Kouki’s distracted. Again, he’s extremely close to the captain. Furi honestly feels like he’s playing some otome game right now. Which is a completely inappropriate thought, but every action seems to be straight out of one. Akashi’s kind but _close_ actions are not helping the flush on Furi’s face. The brunette keeps chanting, _it’s the alcohol,_ in his head to try and calm himself.

(Un)fortunately, the heir backed up a bit, making sure the brunette is not going to fall over or anything.

“Oh…” The cherryhead looked slightly upset. “I apologize, I did not mean to make you uncomfortable with my comment. It can wait until we are in a less stifling environment, and when you are not intoxicated.” _Huh?_

“W-wait, I’m not drunk! I had one shot, th-that’s gotta be like, I dunno equivalent to one xanax or somethin’!” _Stop talking._ Furi doesn’t even know why he's getting so defensive. Maybe because Akashi’s dismissing the conversation. And Furi actually _likes_ talking to the heir, even if they’ve only spoken for a few minutes.  _He's open. He didn't think twice about sharing his mental disorder, maybe that's why. Plus he's being nice._ Kouki continued a bit frantic,

“Which I can handle-wait! Can you take xanax with alcohol? Shit I shoulda checked. A-ah how long do those last-?”

The brunette stopped when he noticed the heir’s shoulders shaking and him hiding his face to the side.

 _What’s wrong. Uh oh, what did I say in another one of my stupid tirades. I hadn’t even been paying attention to myself, fuck._ Now Akashi’s definitely going to cut off their conversation. _And I was doing so well!_

“I shouldn’t be laughing, please excuse me.” The taller spoke. Furi snapped back to reality at that. The heir is covering his mouth, but it's obvious he’s smiling. He then locked gazes with the brunette, _heterochromatic -how often does he switch?_ \- and immediately switched his expression to one more serious.

“What’s wrong?” Akashi asked concerned.

Furi looked down a bit, _I_ _messed up the conversation, Akashi must think I'm a joke now._

“You’re gonna leave now aren’t you?” The brunette sadly remarked. He isn’t even thinking about his words now.  _... Maybe I'm a lightweight actually._

The heir blinked confused, then smirked and put a hand behind the couch.

“And why would I do that?”

“Because I’m actin’ stupid.” Furi sulked.

“I can assure you, I don’t think you’re acting stupid, Kouki.” Akashi looks amused, which makes Furi unsure if he's speaking the truth. “Besides, as I mentioned, I’ve waited a long time to talk to you. I wouldn’t up and leave the moment I finally get you in my sight.” The way the heir spoke is that of a predator. Remarkably, again probably because of the alcohol or environment, Furi can’t find himself scared of Akashi anymore. If anything he’s more curious.

“Um, at the risk of sounding dumb, can I ask something?” The brunette watched his hands, where he twiddled his fingers together.

“You don’t need to ask my permission, and I sincerely doubt you could say anything that’ll make me think any less of you.” Akashi answered. Furi finds that hard to believe. He has the tendency to say whatever comes to mind, which is usually disastrous.

“Why do you want to talk to me? I get that you wanted to apologize and stuff, but…” Furi trailed off. He’s really not an interesting person, nor is he insanely talented at anything, like the miracles. He can’t think of any reason why Akashi would want to continuously speak to him, unless maybe as a sort of ‘comedic relief.’

“A lot of reasons.” The heir plainly replied. The shorter glanced at him and cocked his head a little, confused. Akashi sighed, and straightened up a bit. “It’s a shame you think so lowly of yourself… Allow me to answer your question with a question. How come you think _I_ don’t want to talk to you, Kouki?”

This conversation suddenly sounds a lot like Furi’s prior talks with the rest of the miracles.

“... Because, you’re better than me?” Once the brunette said what is obvious to him, he instantly knew how stupid it sounded out loud.

“If there’s one thing I’m absolutely certain of, it’s that is completely false, and if either of us is ‘better’ than the other, you are.” Akashi narrowed his eyes. It sounds like he is reprimanding the brunette. Furi kinda cringed at himself inwardly. Despite being mad at himself, he couldn’t help feel Seijuurou’s being hypocritical.

“I-if I’m not allowed to say you’re better, than neither are you.”

Akashi blinked like he hadn’t expected that response at all. _Not many people talk back to him._ At least that’s what Kouki guessed. And he never would have under _normal_ circumstances. But this whole conversation has been going by like a dream, so he might as well say whatever he wants by this point.

Strangely enough that comment seemed to get the heir thinking. The cherryhead paused and appeared in deep thought for a moment then turned back to face the brunette.

“Very well. From now on, we’ll speak to each other on equal ground, and not put the other on a pedestal.” Somehow Akashi made things sound like a deal with the devil, _even though this isn’t a bad thing._ The heir stuck out a hand for a handshake. “Deal?”

The dark lighting, and slightly far away bass booming, along with Akashi’s red hair and cat eyes, _really_ made this look like sealing some soul binding contract. Nonetheless, the brunette shook Akashi’s hand.

“Deal.” Furi agreed. The cherryhead’s eyes slanted, and to Kouki’s surprise he lifted his hand and brought it to his lips. Too shocked, the brunette stayed frozen as Akashi kissed his knuckles, smirking.

“That doesn’t mean I won’t compliment you though.”

Furi blushed up to his ears. If he thought everyone else teased him... _J_ _esus what did I get myself into?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akashi has DID in this (I mean that's kinda canon though) but I'm just saying it's not going to be portrayed super realistically (if his eye switching color isn't proof enough) so this isn't meant to be taken as some sort of vocabulary definition of it, or to make fun of the disorder.  
> Also, just another side note since Furi very fast questioned it, don't mix xanax and alcohol - I felt I should put this small fact~
> 
> anyways. AKASHI'S FINALLY HERE yayyy - he's in the story from now on (even though this part is almost over)


	10. Cherry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to post this yesterday but something came up, so I apologize to anyone who I told the update would be yesterday ʕ>⌓<｡ʔ I'm posting this and next chapter to make up for my lies (also because next chapter is really just some extras)

After that point, things calmed down a bit. The heir brought up some book series that he knew the brunette likes. Furi remembered that Takao did once mention the two of them like a lot of the same things. Which is a bit crazy to Kouki, but it does make talking easier. The brunette learned that Akashi’s possibly the best listener he’s ever met, next to Kuroko. However, the cherryhead is different, because instead of just agreeing, he’ll try to thoroughly understand the brunette’s point of view and ideas. To Furi that is the greatest compliment he’s ever been given, even if it isn’t straight up flattery. The point guard’s used to being skimped over, or ignored - which he could understand, since he’s not remarkable in any category. For some reason, the heir honestly thinks he’s insightful though.

As for Furihata, he thinks the same of Akashi. The captain has an interesting outlook on both stories and life in general. He’s also incredibly persuasive, without meaning to. In reference to some of the novels the two of them discussed, the heir sided with many of the ‘bad guys’ so to speak. He then explained tiny details, completely missable in the stories, as his reasoning behind his thoughts. At first glance, Furi could guess that Akashi may side with villains, but to be explained as to _why_ is a completely different story.

The brunette is reminded that _yes_ , the heir is the complete package, with looks _and_ smarts. His titles aren’t just for show, he really _is_ incredible. In one sense it is still intimidating to talk to someone so… cunning. But in another, it’s addictive.

 

At some point the two of them decided to walk around a little, as to not completely ignore everybody else. Briefly, Furi wondered why nobody came up and joined them or even popped in to grab something during the entire time period they were upstairs.

Back downstairs, the brunette is reminded how loud and intense the flashing lights are. The vip section was a welcomed escape so he feels a bit better coming out of it, especially since he knows what to expect now. Not to mention, Akashi offered his hand smiling as 'to not lose each other.’ Furi is pretty sure that isn’t the real reason, but he admits he feels better holding hands, especially in a crowd like this, so he agreed. The taller is caring and attentive, so he must of offered knowing of the brunette’s anxiety issues. It’s kind of like how Momoi latches onto him when they’re out in public.

“Akashi, I have a special drink for you.” Himuro said once they were close enough to the bar to hear him.

The heir gave a scrutinizing look to the black haired man, whom looks infinitely amused. Furi glanced back and forth between them, they seem to be having a silent conversation. Akashi then sighed and walked towards Himuro, letting go of the brunette’s hand in the action. Furi watched from behind the cherryhead.

“What’s in it?” The captain asked.

“Don’t wanna ruin the surprise.” Himuro answered, cheekily. _Is this why apparently Akashi and Himuro have a bit of a strained relationship?_

“You do realize how suspicious you sound right now, do you not?” Seijuurou looks unamused.

Instead of responding immediately, Himuro slowly pushed a glass that has some sort of liquid in it forwards. The heir looked at it, then picked it up and smelt it.

“Happy with what you see?” Tatsuya smirked.

“I’m checking to make sure there are no drugs in it.” Akashi snarked. Briefly, Furi wondered if the captain does somehow have a power to be able to smell that sort of thing. _I don't doubt it_. While the smaller wondered this, Seijuurou inspected the drink, Tatsuya smirking the whole time.

“Furi drank one of my drinks.” Himuro spoke up. The brunette in question focused back in when his name was mentioned.

Akashi paused, then looked up with a little bit of a glare.

“Are you challenging me?”  _Himuro does tend to peer pressure now that I think of it._

“You came to your own conclusion, I only mentioned this so that Furi can attest to the fact I did not poison his drink.” Himuro slanted his gaze a tiny bit. “In one gulp might I add.”

The heir paused again then turned towards the brunette, as if to question if that were true. _Well, I did do that..._ Kouki innocently blinked, which only aided the shooting guard. Akashi’s expression is inscrutable. The captain then looked at the drink again, and lifted it to his lips. Once he did, it was suddenly snatched out of his hand.

“Are you trying to poison my kouhai?” All three of them wore matching shocked expressions at Mayuzumi. The white haired male then went behind the counter and dumped the drink down the sink. He then faced his teammate. “If you wanted a drink so bad, why did you think to ever take anything from this guy.” Chihiro thumbed rudely at Himuro.

“Senpai…” Akashi looked with stars in his eyes. Furi watched slightly shocked. He never thought he would hear someone call the heir kouhai, nor Akashi say senpai. It somehow seems out of place, especially with Mayuzumi. Maybe with Mibuchi it would make sense, since the captain and him seem pretty close.  _Mayuzumi though? They must be closer than I realized._

“Aw, how cute Chihiro.” Himuro said with a teasing tone. Mayuzumi faced him like a guard dog.

“I already gave you fuel. Now go scram to your boytoy.” The phantom player venomously replied. Himuro smiled, and actually listened, leaving the rest of them there.

“Se-”

“Cut it. I never thought I’d have to fucking warn you about taking drinks from non-bartenders, especially Himuro.” The taller cut Akashi off.

Furi watched as Mayuzumi reprimanded Akashi. It's odd to see someone actually talk to the cherryhead the way Chihiro does. Honestly, Kouki knows Himuro would never seriously poison anyone, but that drink he had earlier _was_ strong.  _And this is kind of funny and cute._

Mayuzumi began mixing something. In response the two point guards took a seat in front of the older. It was actually interesting to watch. It seems Akashi was interested too, because the both of them looked on in a trance. Chihiro mixed some sort of cherry margarita together by the looks of it, then poured some of it into a glass, putting it in front of Seijuurou. Kouki couldn’t help realize the drink matches the cherryhead.

“Do you want one Furihata?” The brunette looked at Mayuzumi slightly surprised.

“Sure.” He was shocked to realize he didn’t have to think of his response that hard. Maybe it was because he watched Mayuzumi make it, and it actually looks like a good drink. Maybe it was also because then he and Akashi could drink together. Furi never would have ever thought that this would transpire tonight, it’s kind of crazy.  _... Having a drink with Akashi...what the heck is this night?_

Mayuzumi nodded and poured more out, into two more glasses. He put one in front of the brunette, Furi thanked him. Then the white haired male took the last glass, along with a different one he made at some point, out from behind the counter.

“Where are you going, senpai?” Akashi asked.

“Reo. Leave me alone.” Chihiro simply responded and left. Seijuurou smirked.

The heir then lifted his glass towards the brunette for a cheers. Furi followed suit and smiled. They clinked glasses and took a sip.

“Oh, this is much better than Himuro’s.” Kouki said after the first sip. _Well, Himuro’s was a glass to loosen up, this is for enjoyment, that’s probably an unfair judgement._ Akashi laughed lightly.

“Well, I’m glad senpai showed up then.”

“Yeah, Himuro probably did somethin’ weird like put seaweed in it…” Furi isn’t sure why he exactly said that, but it seems with Akashi and Tatsuya’s relationship, that’s probably a possibility.

“ _That_ would have been disastrous.” The heir said with a serious face, and seemed to shiver a bit.

They locked gazes with each other and Furi started giggling, because he’s still not over Akashi’s hatred of seaweed. It's funny. The moment the brunette started laughing, the cherryhead joined. A sense of contentness warmed the point guard. Akashi's just so… _warm?_ It’s surprising.  _Really surprising._

The way Seijuurou looks at him, is kind of embarrassing though. _It’s in a good way._ But it's so soft and with a bit of a half-lidded look. When he’s not looking like _that,_ he looks predatory. However, as Furi’s realized it isn’t in a scary way, it’s sort of hard to put. No doubt Akashi’s trained and used to getting people to like him, because of his work. This probably explains these gazes but it doesn’t stop Furihata’s mind to think about them probably more than he should.

 

The two of them drank together, it felt surprisingly mature. Furi always thought the first time he drank would be something stupid like some cheap can of beer with friends. He never would have guessed he would share a mixed drink with _Akashi Seijuurou._

“You will be seeing more of me in the future.” The heir said this as if he were telling a fortune. Furi has no doubt it's true, he also wondered if Akashi does have some sort of ability to predict the future. After all, he seems to if his play style in basketball is any sign.

“Um, good?” The brunette answered awkwardly. The heir chuckled.

“Seeing as you are part of the miracle and partner get-togethers, I’ll be seeing you. I’m beginning to take charge of my schedule, so I should be free for these events.” The cherryhead explained.

“Ohh-” Furi always thought the heir had some sort of say over his schedule. Unless there were mishaps (as was proven through the last time he was supposed to show up.) _Guess not…_ “-Akashi, I have a serious question that’s going to sound stupid.”  _He explained his reasoning but still, the way he talks..._

The captain raised an eyebrow, and lowered his glass that he was taking a sip from.

“Kouki, I don’t think you could sound ‘stupid’ as you so vehemently bring up. But, ask away.”

“Can you tell the future?” The brunette asked with a sparkle in his eye. Seijuurou blinked at him for a moment, then raised his hand to his mouth, looking off to the side. Akashi paused for a moment, then breathed out with a bit of a smirk.

“Sorry, you’re very cute.” The taller 'explained.' Furi pouted a bit in response.  _I never would have pegged Akashi as the type to tease so often._  Akashi chuckled. “Well, it depends what you mean by ‘tell the future.’ I have the tendency to prognosticate, but if you mean know the future for absolute certainty than that may be a bit iffy.” _What a big word._ “I take highly likely guesses based off of past actions. In a way-” Seijuurou slanted his eyes and curved his lips, devilishly again. “-I can tell the future.”

It almost sounds like the taller is gloating or trying to impress. But Furi doesn’t need any more impressing from Akashi, he’s been impressed the moment he _heard_ about the captain. The more they speak the more admirable the captain becomes.  _I still put him on a pedestal, even though we promised not to._

“But don’t you not like guessing?” The brunette remembered his conversation with Himuro and Murasakibara.

“I enjoy… strategizing. I like to know if I’m correct or not, so yes and no.” Seijuurou hummed. “Where did you find out I don’t like guesswork from?”

“Um, Himuro and Mura told me about ah, your baking skills?” Furi hopes that didn’t come out wrong. “Himuro showed me that photo so…” The brunette inwardly smiled thinking about the picture. _Would I still have greeted Akashi without that photo’s interference?_

“I knew he took a photo.” Akashi glared a bit. _Oh, was that picture taken in secret? Oops._ Furi feels slightly guilty since he understands the whole friends taking secret pictures of you thing. “Oh, that reminds me. Kouki, you are familiar with internet culture, correct?” _What kind of question is that?_

“Um, yeah..?”

“Forgive me if this is an odd question, but, what do cats and cucumbers have to do with each other?” _What._

Furi looked at Akashi to see if the other's pulling his leg. The heir’s seriously curious expression, makes this _hilarious._ The brunette started chuckling.

“Wha-wait. Why? Who mentioned this?” Kouki smiled, trying to stifle his laughs as best as possible.

“Tatsuya related me to a cat, then asked if I liked cucumbers?” Akashi looks annoyed, _but this is freaking hilarious._ Furi can’t stop himself from laughing now. He covered his mouth, as if that would hide his reaction.

“J-just, gimme a sec.” He giggled out. The taller is pouting now, _which is even funnier._

To think the Akashi heir wouldn’t know such simple things. Part of Furi realized that the captain is obviously busy and _actually has a life,_ so it makes sense he doesn’t know these things. The brunette also wonders how little of memes and whatnot Akashi knows.  _Probably very little...oh man, that's crazy to think about._

“If your laugh weren’t so adorable, I would be mad at you right now.” Akashi blankly said. Kouki couldn’t find it in himself to be embarrassed by that comment.

“S-sorry.” He let out one last giggle, and pulled out his phone. “Here, I’ll just show you…” The cherryhead blinked and moved forwards, getting out of his seat, to look at the brunette’s phone. Furi unlocked it only to see that the last thing opened is the initial photo taken of himself and Akashi. _This is embarrassing…_ “We have to retake this photo…” In the photo, Furi looks completely taken aback and shock is painfully written in his face, along with a blush, all the while Seijuurou smirked at the camera cat-like.

“Why? I like it.”

“Yeah, because you took it.” Furi snarked. Akashi paused for a moment, then started to laugh.

“We can take more photos if you want.” The heir answered, and Kouki nodded, but opened to a new tab to show what he intended to in the first place. The smaller typed in ‘cats and cucumbers’ then showed the first video to Akashi. It was only five seconds long, but Seijuurou seemed to think for a moment then quietly uttered,

“I’m gonna kill Tatsuya.” It was so out of place, and something so ‘un-Akashi like’ that Furi started laughing again.

 

After that, Akashi insisted they take some photos together. The bar’s lighting is dark, so they took a few steps out, not quite on the dance floor, but close enough to it that without someone else, the brunette would feel uncomfortable. Furi has no problem with this if he’s with Akashi, so he went along with the heir’s request. Besides, to take the pictures they have to be right next to each other, and being next to the captain feels extremely safe.

While taking one of the pictures Furihata felt his new friend quickly lean over and kiss his cheek. Heat rose to Kouki’s face, and he turned to look at Akashi, completely perplexed and embarrassed.

“I had to make up for Kazunari’s stunt.” The captain cheshire grinned.

 _Ohmyogod, ohmygod-ohmygod._ Furi felt as if his mind had keyboard smashed. He covered his blushing face.

“Kuroko said you don’t know how to make a joke. I believe him now.” The brunette is amazed by his ability to actually speak after that. Maybe it’s the alcohol. _Maybe I should drink more often to deal with everyone teasing me to no end. ...That's probably a horrible thought._

“Tetsuya is one to talk.” Seijuurou chuckled, and despite the situation Furi agrees with the heir. Kuroko is always very blunt, but that’s what makes him funny.

As the brunette was still malfunctioning a bit, Akashi grabbed their glasses - now empty.

“I’ll go put these back at the bar and we can go back to v.i.p.” The cherryhead explained and made to go back to the bar.

Furi watched his back for a moment, then looked back at the ground.

 _Akashi’s nice, but ugh._ The brunette sighed. _Is it weird I actually like hanging out with Akashi though?_ Probably not, Kouki’s used to people teasing him and Akashi doesn’t seem to know how to speak with ‘regular’ people. So it’s not really the captain’s fault when he pushes a line.

 _Actually when Taka kissed me, I didn’t think so hard about it._ He’s probably just thinking about it so much, because he’s idolized the Rakuzan player a bit. Akashi seemed out of reach for so long, so now that he’s here, every action feels amplified…

“Whoa, is that who I think it is?” A deep voice resonated next to Furi, and he felt his heart stop. His entire world crumpled in one instant, and he forgot everything else other than who he thinks is right next to him now. Too afraid to look up, he kept his gaze locked on the floor, hoping to himself he’s wrong.

A hand gripped his arm sharply so the brunette gasped, unconsciously taking a glance at the man who grabbed him. Once Kouki’s eyes settled on the man’s face, any adrenaline or confidence he’s gained tonight, disappeared. Fear rolled through his body, and everything in him screamed to run away, because the man before him is someone he never thought he’d see again. Someone he _hoped_ he’d never be in vicinity of _ever again_ , his old harasser. The worst one at that.  _Why why why why-_

“Hey, it is! Did’ja get lost? This isn’t the place for someone like you.” _No, no, no._ Furi cringed, and tried to pull out of the man’s hold. The larger just tightened his grip. “Where’re tryin’ to go? You know I’m surprised someone didn’t snatch yah up yet. Here come with me, I’ll keep yah from all these drunkards.”

If the brunette wasn’t panicking before, he is now. He feels weak. He tried to pull out of the grip, however, the man just yanked him forward, and gripped his shoulder.

“L-let go.” Trying to put up a front of bravery he stated, but his appearance deceived himself, as he felt his eyes starting to water a bit.  _Why can't I- Why, I'm so weak. This isn't a time to be emotional! Please, plea-_

“Awh- don’t be like that, heh, you’ve probably been through a lot tonight. Here look, I’m a familiar face, so I’ll just bring you back with me.” The taller started to walk away, whilst gripping the small brunette. Furi tried to stamp his feet into the ground as to not be pulled away, but the man is stronger than him. His breathing came out uneven.

“No…” _I can't..._ He shook his head, but the guy just pulled him harder. “I said no!” With an ounce of panic he shouted out.

The moment he did a glass shattering rang out seemingly louder than the rest of the club, and within a second the man’s grip was gone. Furi gasped and staggered back. _...What?_ He took a moment to breath and realize he's not being held anymore. Once he found his footing he looked at the scene before him.

Akashi is now leaning over the man on the ground, digging a heel into his chest, holding a broken glass in his hand to the man’s neck. People formed a half circle around the scene looking on with interest.

Kouki harshly gulped in breaths, still in panic mode.  _Oh god, oh god-_ The brunette can’t hear what Akashi is saying to the man, since his breaths and heartbeat are so loud, but it doesn’t look _kind_. The heir is pushing the glass into the guy’s neck to the point that some blood is leaking out; the man looks utterly _terrified._ Akashi pushed harder, and the man below him started crying.

_He’s going to kill him._

Panicked, the brunette found the strength to jump forwards somehow.  _This can't-_

“A-A-Akash-shi-” Kouki lifted his shaking hand up to place on the heir’s shoulder. “Th-thas e-nuff.” Once the brunette’s hand made contact with the captain, Seijuurou turned around. _Gold._  Akashi's piercing eyes went from fierce, to softening, to horrified. 

The cherryhead looked down at his hand that's holding the glass, as if he just noticed what he was doing, then to the man below him. He pushed his heel once more into the guy then pulled back, fierce eyes back in place.

“You’re lucky Kouki is so forgiving. _I’m not_. If I ever see you again, I will not hesitate to kill you, _understand?_ ” Akashi growled out. The man harshly nodded, and crawled back quickly.

Akashi stood there for a split second, sending daggers at the man with his eyes.  _What is even... I can't think..._  The taller then turned to face Furihata. 

The brunette feels like he is going to pass out, he’s still taking in harsh breaths, and his vision is blurring in and out. Through his blurred vision he can see the heir becoming more distressed. Akashi lifted up his hand, as if he were afraid to touch the brunette.

“A-Ah, Kouki, tha-that wasn’t-” Once the heir began _stuttering_ Furi tried to pay closer attention, because  _Akashi doesn’t stutter._

The brunette blinked away some tears only to see that Seijuurou looks utterly _terrified._

Kouki suddenly remembered that Akashi also has a mental disability. _He looks like he’s going to cry._ The heir looked as if he’s going to _breakdown._ So Furi did the only thing he could think of, he harshly gripped Akashi’s wrist and pulled him to the closest door that has a red ‘exit’ sign over it.

 

The moment the brunette pushed the heavy door open, the air dropped at least thirty degrees, and a cold breeze flew by. It is a much needed breath of fresh air. Furi turned back around to Akashi and immediately wrapped his arms around him. He can't think, but he can tell how panicked Akashi is.

Together their breaths are both uneven and harsh. The moment the heir understood what's happening, he wrapped his arms around the small brunette, and pushed his face into Kouki’s neck, hiding.  _... Akashi's really not a bad person..._

They sniffed and caught their breaths together, once Furi found he could speak, he wanted to comfort the taller.

“‘S ‘kay.” The brunette rubbed the other’s back in a pattern.

“Do you hate me..?” _Is that what this is about?_ Furihata thought Akashi is upset because he _nearly killed somebody._ He never would have guessed it were over the brunette’s opinion of him. Kouki figured the question ran deeper than that though.

“H-how could I ha-ate you?” Furi attempted to respond.  _He's been so nice all night, everyone else loves him. Why...how could I hate him?_

“I’m scary.”

Kouki doesn’t particularly know how to respond to that because _that’s true._ Akashi is _petrifying_. Furi doesn’t have enough words to portray that, that isn’t _all_ Akashi is though. He just tightened his grip, and pushed his face into the cherryhead’s shoulder.

“Y-you’re w-warm.”  _He's a warm person behind his initial cold exterior. That was probably a weird way to put that though._

Apparently that was the correct response, because Seijuurou just took a sharp intake of air, and nuzzled more into the brunette’s collar.

The point guard sighed, and tried to even his own breathing, and leaned more into Akashi, who seemed to have calmed down. Furi felt all his energy leave him, and he knows he began shifting his weight against the heir. The cherryhead just seemed to gain strength though, and held up the brunette.

“I’m sorry, I scared you again.” Seijuurou pulled his head out of the crook of Kouki’s neck, then leaned his cheek against fluffy brown locks. He raised a hand to flit through them.

Furi barely shook his head no, too tired.  _I'm so exhausted now that all of my adrenaline is gone. How is it even possible to lose so much panic and strength so fast after something like that?_

“... He scared me, not you…” Honestly, Kouki doesn’t know how true that is, but he knows he was much more scared of his old bully, than Akashi. He was only scared that Akashi might’ve seriously murdered in that moment.

Furi breathed in the heir’s scent since he's so close. Akashi smells expensive. As if he takes baths in rose water, and uses a cologne solely made out of gold. _Ah, gold probably doesn’t smell that fantastic though…_ The heir smells good, but Kouki probably would have thought of the smell as more on the cold side before tonight. On Akashi, it smells good though...

“Y’smell good…” He must really be out of it for saying that out loud…  _Jesus, I must be really crazy, I seriously just said that. What the Hell, Furi._

“You do too.” Akashi easily replied though. The brunette has no idea what Seijuurou is thinking right about now, and it doesn’t help that he can’t see the other's face. “And your hair is fluffy.” Akashi moved his hands through the brown locks a bit, Furi smiled a little bit.

“This ‘s stupid…”  _I can't believe he just replied that easily and stupidly to my awkward statement..._

“What? Standing out in the cold, or talking about your fluffy hair?” The taller continued the conversation, lightening up a bit. Furi giggled a little and pulled out of the embrace; he wiped his eyes once more.

“Thanks.”  _He definitely said those things to calm me down._ Furi smiled and Akashi returned the gesture.

“I should be thanking you.”

“For what?” Kouki cocked his head a bit.  _Akashi is definitely the one who helped me._

“For accepting me.” The taller admitted, and Kouki paused. The brunette then grinned.  _Yes, he's much nicer than I was lead to believe._

“I could say the same to you.” He then leaned over and pinched the tip of Akashi’s nose, that is turning slightly pink from the cold weather. The heir blinked shocked for a moment, then softened his expression.

“Should we call it a night?” The captain asked, looking at the drowsy boy in front of him. Both of them have had enough action for one night.

Furi nodded.

“... Yeah, ‘m tired.” He then proceeded to yawn as if to prove his point.  _Seriously, I can't believe all of my energy left like that._  Akashi chuckled and pulled his phone out.

“I’ll message everyone we’re okay. No doubt at least a few of them saw some of what happened… I’ll also call a car, I want to make sure you get home safely.”

Furi blinked at the other who is typing all of these things while talking. _He’s just… so caring._ The brunette’s emotions are sort of all over the place right now, and he kind of wants to cry because of how nice Akashi is. _I’m so lucky…_ All of his friends are so nice nowadays. Furi doesn’t know what he did to deserve them. A warmth settled in his chest, and he unconsciously smiled stupidly.

Akashi finished typing and looked up at the happy brunette. He blinked then smiled too, and offered his hand, the same as he’s done all night. Kouki found he didn’t even need to think before taking it.

He hopped up to walk besides to heir. Seijuurou lead them out from the side alleyway, to the front, where one of the cherryhead’s cars should pick them up. Within a few minutes they're in the car, silently enjoying each other’s company whilst winding down from the day’s events.

Furi almost fell asleep in the warm car, which seemed to amuse the heir to no end. The brunette’s glad he made such a friend tonight, he never would have guessed he would get along with the scary Rakuzan captain so well… He really owes it to Kuroko for being a jerk tonight and pushing him to talk to Akashi. No doubt if Seijuurou’s weird future telling skill is true, they’ll be seeing each other much more often now. For once, Furihata’s not terrified.

“Oh, and Kouki?” When they arrived at the brunette’s home, and Kouki got out of the car, Akashi called out. Furi turned to face the captain. “Xanax and alcohol don’t mix.”

Furihata laughed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter wasn't written too awkward, no matter how much I edited, I just can't seem to be happy with writing more 'intense' scenes - especially when they only last a minute or so which is usually the case ...  
> Nonetheless, I hope you all liked it ~


	11. Future Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some bonus things !! and the sort of lead into the continuation of this fic ~

“I saw you and Akashi-kun were talking a lot yesterday..?” Kuroko ‘asked’, _more over demanding an explanation._

“You saw right.” Furi cheekily responded, still slightly bothered by the blue haired man’s actions yesterday. _I'm_ _really over it though._

Kuroko raised one eyebrow slightly, almost undetectable.

“He means-” Kagami cuffed his hands together, replicating a megaphone. “-what’s up with that!?” The redhead loudly announced from the kitchen.

“I thought you were terrified of him, what got you to actually talk to him?” The phantom player added. Kouki furrowed his eyebrows a little bit.

“Well, you were bothering me so much, I figured I’d rather be with Akashi by that point.” The brunette childishly remarked. He heard Kagami laugh in the other room.

“I apologize, however, it was a necessary sacrifice.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Furihata confusedly asked. “Oh, and why were you so irritated in the first place?” Kuroko blinked, slightly thinking how to respond.

“The reason is actually very ironic. Are you sure you can handle it?”

_What the heck is he talking about?_

“Um, yeah, sure.” Furi raised an eyebrow.

“I was mad because I was trying to get Akashi-kun to talk to you, but he wouldn’t. Which is why I annoyed you so much.” _… So Kuroko planned this whole thing._

“What?” Furi asked unsure he heard that right. Kuroko sighed.

“Do you know _how long_ I’ve been trying to get Akashi-kun to talk to you.”

“Kuroko.” Kagami warned and walked over with breakfast for all of them.

“Why? Ah, well he did mention he’s been meaning to talk to me for awhile…” Furi thought. _I'm_ _still not sure why it was so important though._

“‘Awhile’ is a lot longer than you probably think.” Tetsuya remarked. Nigou then jumped up to Kuroko as if to distract him, it worked.

 _What does that mean?_ He’ll probably just have to ask Akashi sometime. It seems the heir is the only miracle who will answer questions straight out.

“I’ve heard you guys say Akashi’s the one who speaks in riddles, but he’s much less cryptic than you all.” The brunette remarked while grabbing the plate Kagami handed him. “Thanks.”

“What are you talking about, I barely ever understand him.” The redhead joined in, while nudging Nigou over, much to Kuroko’s distaste. But the bluehead’s sour expression only lasted a second once Kagami handed him a plate too.

“He probably talks to you differently.” Kuroko pointedly responded to the brunette. _Every time Kuroko says something it just makes more questions._

“Wh-?”

“Anyways, I’m glad you two are friends now.” The phantom cut him off, and smiled. Furi can tell how serious Kuroko is over this so he just let his questions die in air, and smiled.

“Thanks… I am too.”

 

The three (four including Nigou) of them ate breakfast together. It was silent as they ate besides the drone of the television for empty noise. Suddenly, Kagami broke the atmosphere.

“Uhm-” He awkwardly cleared his throat. Furi and Kuroko looked at him expectantly. “-so, I know I’m not the only one who was wondering this so I’m just gonna ask. What the hell happened yesterday, Furi?”

The brunette furrowed his eyebrows, _what’s he referencing to?_ Although this thought was only there for a second until the brunette realized that he and Akashi hadn’t explained what happened with his old bully. Kouki bit his lip awkwardly, he doesn’t really want to talk about it. He just wants to move past it with ‘it happened now it’s over’ type mentality.

“Ahm, l-long story short, that guy was sorta like my old bully, and he was bugging me, so Akashi jumped in…”

“Excuse me if I’m wrong but, it looked like he was doing more than just ‘bugging’ you, Furihata-kun.” Kuroko spoke with slightly squinted eyes, obviously not pleased.

“Ah, haha- I mean uh, he didn’t like _do_ anything…” Furi tried to dissuade the conversation slightly. It’s obvious he’s uncomfortable but it doesn’t look like Kuroko or Kagami are going to let this conversation go, if their expressions are anything to go by.

“Furihata-kun, I thought people didn’t harass you anymore.” Kuroko answered. It wasn’t a question and Kouki knows that, but he wished it was.

“N-no, they don’t really…” The point guard looked to the side a bit. Interrogations from Kuroko are always hard. And it’s true, people don’t really bother him much anymore. If certain people see him outside then they might annoy him, but it’s not a constant thing anymore, and Furi’s just glad for that. Besides, he’s pretty sure a lot of people deal with the amount of ‘bullying’ he gets nowadays, so it’s not really that weird.

“Furi if people are botherin’ you, you gotta speak up.” The redhead spoke from next to Kuroko. Nigou barked after, as if to agree. The brunette shook his head, negative.

“Th-they aren’t…” Nigou walked toward him, and placed his head on the brunette’s legs. Kouki pet between his eyes, and the dog happily accepted the gesture. Kuroko and Kagami looked at each other, holding a silent conversation.

“Fine, but if people start to, you better tell us.” Kagami sighed. Furihata smiled at how protective his friends are. Meanwhile, Kuroko looked at him, as if he wanted to say more, but decided not to.

The awkward air was dissuaded when a comedy skit came on the tv, and they began commenting on it. Afterwards, Furi thanked Kagami for the breakfast and he went on his way.

Time to time they do this sort of thing, Kouki actually enjoys it. He can see his friends, and still have the rest of his day to do other things (as in nothing.) Plus, any excuse to have some food from Kagami is always good. Once in awhile, if Furi wakes up early, he’ll even bring something along (which is probably the main reason Kuroko pushes them to hang out so often.) If Kagami is a ‘housewife’ then Furi is kind of like the ‘side bitch.’ _Kuroko’s really got it made out for him_ ; the brunette laughed at the thought.

 

* * *

 

Furi scrolled through his newsfeed, looking at all the photos from the party. He got a notification saying he was tagged, so he went to see. It's the photos of him and Akashi. The brunette smiled at them, matching his own expression in the photos. Then he confusedly looked at the last one. It's the first photo they took together, as in the _very first._ The one where Kouki is looking confused and shocked at the camera, while Akashi grinned sadistically.

 _...I should only have this photo on my own phone… so how did Akashi get it..?_ Furi decided to comment his thoughts.

 

_Furi Kouki: how did you get this photo?? O//O’’_

_Akashi Seijuurou: Whatever do you mean, Kouki?_

_Furi Kouki: dont play dumb!! This pic should only be on my phone, so how did you get it !?!?_

_Mayuzumi Chihiro: Welcome to the hell that is Akashi. Good fucking luck kid._

_Taco! Kazunari: omgh, its been 1 day & he already talkin bak 2 akashit. My life b complete. Also these pics r cute. _

_Akashi Seijuurou: Thank you Kazunari. I have a lot of resources Kouki, and it didn’t escape my notice that you didn’t delete the photo, despite your claims of hating it._

_Furi Kouki: So you stole my phone at some point and sent it to yourself?? Akashi you cant just do that ><” _

_Akashi Seijuurou: I can, and will._

_Furi Kouki: ...@Himuro, post the picture._

 

Adding the black haired man to the comments section in a tag is playing dirty, but Furi can’t be so helpless as to be teased all the time…

Without even a confirmation comment, Himuro posted the picture of Akashi covered in flour, tagging the heir.

 

_Akashi Seijuurou: KOUKI._

_Furi Kouki: KoUkI._

_Taco! Kazunari: i just fUCKN CHOKED ON MAH DRINK._

_Himuro Tatsuya: May I marry him Akashi?_

 

The brunette _almost_ wanted to feel bad. But now that the heir isn’t nearly as terrifying, _and_ this is through his phone instead of face to face, Furi couldn’t help being snarky. Besides, despite not having social media until recently, the point guard does know basically all there is to know about how the internet works,  _so I have an advantage over Akashi for once._

 

_Akashi Seijuurou: ABSOLUTELY NOT, TATSUYA._

_Akashi Seijuurou: I thought you were bold yesterday because of the alcohol, you are not drinking right now, right Kouki?_

 

Furihata couldn’t not laugh at the response the heir gave.

 

_Furi Kouki: I told you i wasnt drunk!!!_

_Kuroko Tetsuya: I don’t know about drinking, but I attest to the fact Furihata-kun does indeed normally act like this_

_Akashi Seijuurou: Kazunari, you were correct in your ‘sinnamon roll’ analogy_

_Furi Kouki: im trying to teach you a lesson!! You cant just do whatever you want akashi -_-” besides i know your weakness now_

_Akashi Seijuurou: … my weakness? I’m unsure what you’re alluding to._

_Furi Kouki: You told me a lot of things yesterday~ ;-)_

_Taco! Kazunari: remeMBER WAT I TOLD U BOUT THE EMOJIS W NOSES AKSHIT. REMEMBR._

 

All Furihata really meant by that is that he knows Akashi doesn’t understand internet or pop culture very well, and maybe Himuro has some sort of information against him (after all, Himuro did somehow get that photo of the heir.)

 

_Kagami Taiga: is nobody gonna ask wth is goin on in this photo? ??_

_Kuroko Tetsuya: as amusing as this comments section is, I have to agree with Kagami-kun, since this photo is almost as entertaining as your conversation_

_Akashi Seijuurou: In this photo is when I decided to sympathize with you, Taiga. And Kouki, I’m sure I can dig up your own weakness, so I suggest you keep whatever you think is my weakness to yourself._

 

A shiver went down Furi’s back, but he’s really got nothing to lose by this point.

 

_Furi Kouki: Why are you getting so defensive ? also i literally have no pride, do you know how many embarrassing things ive done, i think my bullets will be more effective against you_

_Taco! Kazunari: stOP MAKING ME CHOKE ON MY DRINK KOU-CHAN. DAMMIT- FUCKING SHOTS FIRED._

_Akashi Seijuurou: Are you so sure about that? I’m positive I sufficiently teased you yesterday, and it was indeed affective._

 

Furi bit his lip and blushed a little, because what Akashi says is true, but _there’s no reason he has to know that._

 

_Furi Kouki: i’m teased so often, i get over it pretty fast - but if im correct, you’re not?_

_Akashi Seijuurou: and what exactly are you getting to, Kouki?_

_Furi Kouki: im saying, im confident i have ammunition against you if you step out of line again._

 

Despite typing this, the brunette knows Akashi’s smart and will find a way to get back at him. But there’s something enticing about luring the captain, it’s like a sense of danger. Now that Furi’s sure the heir won’t actually hurt him or his friends, it completely changes the playing field. Not that Kouki will come out on top or anything, but it’s like challenging a foe greater than yourself. You’ll probably lose _but if you win…_

 

_Akashi Seijuurou: ...Are you challenging me?_

 

Furi bit his lip, nervously. _Am I_ _?_ Then the brunette remembered at some point Kuroko mentioned that Akashi likes to be treated just like everyone else. _Really, what do I have to lose?_

 

_Furi Kouki: Youre welcome to see it as a challenge._

_Himuro Tatsuya: Don’t do it Akashi._

_Taco! Kazunari: doitdoitdoitdoitdoitdoitdoitdo-_

 

The brunette took a sip of his water bottle, and looked at their responses, nearly choking for a second.

 

_Furi Kouki: I just freaking read that as ‘doit…’ and almost choked_

_Taco! Kazunari: little did yee know, i totally meant it as doit, as in one word. Kou-chan and i are on a different wave length, evryone else is actually a figment of imagination;_

_Furi Kouki: Taka and i were the only real ppl, the moment we came to this realization a spacial vortex occurred, truly destroying all of that was rly fake from the start~_

_Taco! Kazunari: so ppl asked if there truly was a real vortex - since nothing existed in the first place; of course these people were just the beginning of a new line of ‘fake ppl’ thus the circle of life continued. Kou-chan and i knew then we were trapped in a neverending time loop…_

 

Furihata blinked, and smirked. _Oh,_ _I guess we’re doing this right now._

 

_Furi Kouki: we came 2 the realization that all we needed was to find the one real thing that always occurred. But wait, that was the circle of life itself! ...Simba was the answer all along._

_Kagami Taiga: Furi ive been ur teammate since highschool started and i thought i had a good grasp on ur personality, but… what the fuck is this._

_Taco! Kazunari: shUT UP YOU FIGMENT OF IMAGINATION. Shh- Kou-chan he is just tryin 2 confuse u_

_Taco! Kazunari: //lmao, ,, dont mind kou-chan and i r jus doin dumb internet rp thing_

_Akashi Seijuurou: ...I am very confused as to how this conversation turned._

_Furi Kouki: omgh, sorry-_

_Akashi Seijuurou: Also who is Simba and why is he the answer?_

 

 _Oh no…_ Furihata shook his head, rereading the last line of text. He almost felt like he were about to cry.

 

_Furi Kouki: … that has got to be the saddest thing I have ever read in my entire life OnO,,,_

_Taco! Kazunari: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

_Akashi Seijuurou: ...I’m sorry..? Can somebody please explain this?_

_Taco! Kazunari: umn! !!! exSQUEEZE ME BUT. i thought out of all the things you may have missed out on the lion king wouldnt be one, beCAUSE U R A LION??????? AKASHIT. YOU  NEED.. 2 GET UR SHIT 2GETHR. UR GONNA MAKE KOU-CHAN CRY- ICAN SENSE IT. FUKTHAT UR GONA MAKE ME CRY._

 

How is Takao always so right? It’s kind of weird, how in sync they are right now. Never mind that, _if Akashi hasn’t even seen The Lion King, has he seen any Disney movies..?_

 

_Akashi Seijuurou: Oh, I apologize, I never grew up watching many films. The Lion King is based off of Hamlet correct? I have at least read that… if that helps? I’m sincerely sorry for upsetting you both though…_

_Furi Kouki: omgh, i think im gonna cry ;; Akashi have you seen any Disney movies??? If not we’ll all have to have a marathon._

_Furi Kouki: ///unless everyone else thinks thats too childish,, i jus realized admitting u like disney is like kinda embarrassing, shit/////_

_Akashi Seijuurou: I haven’t seen any of Disney’s renditions, but I have read a few of the original stories. As per your other point, how could enjoying a franchise’s creations be embarrassing? Besides, as far as I’m aware, Disney is widely known and extremely successful so I assume this is for good reason._

_Taco! Kazunari: if nobody else wants 2 watch them then u 2 can_

_Taco! Kazunari: besidessss, he might not get the full experience if evryone is talkin over it~~_

 

Although the brunette and Akashi are on good terms now, spending hours watching _disney movies,_ is well, a bit intimidating… What if the captain thinks they’re childish? And also, even if they spent the other day together, that doesn’t mean it won’t be awkward… Despite that, there’s just something so sad about never watching these movies before.

 

_Furi Kouki: I mean… okay? I guess theres no reason not 2// but ur pretty busy, and idk if you even would want to akashi… so idk, let me know if youd want to._

_Akashi Seijuurou: I would love to, Kouki. Thank you. We will find some time that works for the both of us._

_Kuroko Tetsuya: Are you all done yet?_

 

There was a pause in answers, so Kuroko continued.

 

_Kuroko Tetsuya: Since nobody has answered this question, i will speak it louder._

_Kuroko Tetsuya: “What is going on in this photo?”_

_Himuro Tatsuya: Remember that flour mishap I mentioned a while ago? I took a photo as evidence._

_Kuroko Tetsuya: Thank you, this is now my screensaver._

_Akashi Seijuurou: I cannot tell if you are serious Tetsuya, but if you are, I urge you to seek help._

_Taco! Kazunari: omhgh- half the time i cant tell if akashits tryin to burn or is givin an honest analysis, but either way_

 

Kouki grinned. There’s no doubt in his mind that Kuroko did actually save the picture of Akashi… it also doesn’t escape his eye that the cherryhead seems to soften himself for the phantom player. Furihata remembered the picture of the two ex teammates hugging. They appear to be pretty close, the brunette’s glad they were able to make up.

 

_Akashi Seijuurou: Oh, that reminds me. Tatsuya, Kouki told me what you meant with your cat comment, do not think you’re off the hook._

_Himuro Tatsuya: Aw you’re learning. I look forward to what you come up with~_

_Akashi Seijuurou: Remember I have Kouki and Kazunari on my side now as coaches, I will find a way to get back at you._

_Himuro Tatsuya: I believe you are assuming they will help you_

_Taco! Kazunari: i mean im easily persuaded, and akashit has money sooo…._

_Furi Kouki: same,, except all u gotta do is send me a pic of a dog and ill be on ur side hahah_

_Taco! Kazunari: good 2 know kou-chan and i are the cheap bitches from the gremlin club- n you two b the refined godly espers_

_Taco! Kazunari: 4 SHIT, DAT REMINDS ME I GOTTA MAKE THE GREMLIN PAGE- HELL YAAAAH_

 

In record speed Takao created a new group of just the four of them. They all played around on it for a bit until going their own ways. For Furi that was just switching over to watching internet videos, staying true to his gremlin being.

* * *

Some time passed, and Kuroko messaged him.

 

_Milkshake fiend: Are you free for the mall this saturday?_

_Furihata-kun: kuroko you know i have no life, what do you think my answer is._

_Furihata-kun: BESIDES!!!! I was gonna be there anyways, and invite you because theyre having a puppy palooza party thing!! You should bring nigou!_

 

How odd that Kuroko picked the exact day that Furi actually did have plans there. _Oh, wait maybe that’s why._

 

_Furihata-kun: ah, wait did you know that and that’s why your messaging?_

_Milkshake fiend: no, i didn’t actually. But I’m glad this is brought up. Us and the usual crowd are going then._

_Furihata-kun: oh! Cool ^^_

_Furihata-kun: yeah, they’re doin’ a sorta ‘give rescue dogs homes’ thing. But you can bring nigou bc it’s open to pets as well!! They’re tryin’ to get the rescue dogs used to both ppl and other dogs_

_Furihata-kun: besides if ppl see puppies playn together they’re more likely to adopt_

_Milkshake fiend: if they’re rescue dogs, won’t a lot of them be afraid though?_

_Furihata-kun: i think they have the scared ones separate as to not overwhelm them~_

_Milkshake fiend: Fantastic, thank you for telling me. I’m going to try and get everyone to bring their dogs as well_

_Furihata-kun: the miracles have dogs??????????????_

_Furihata-kun: and didn’t mention them?!?!?_

 

Kuroko paused in messaging for a bit so the brunette got lost in thought. Furi’s excited for the weekend now, he was already planning on asking Kuroko about it, but he hadn’t even thought to mention it to the rest of their crew. _Kagami will probably have a heart attack,_ but people like Momoi and Kise will probably have a free for all. The brunette grinned and looked down at his phone once it pinged.

 

_Milkshake fiend: I had a similar reaction to yours. I just found out as well. It seems Aomine-kun does (which also counts as Momoi-san) and i think Kise-kun is trying to get Kasamatsu-san to bring his dog._

 

...Kasamatsu? So is this going to be a bigger get-together then? Kouki was always a bit intimidated by Kaijo’s captain, but he seems like a reasonable person, _and anyone who likes dogs has to be good._

 

_Furihata-kun: oh, yay!! More puppers~_

_Milkshake fiend: I also have other news, would you be open to going to the zoo sometime? Probably near the end of the month._

_Furihata-kun: oh mygosh, i haven’t been to the zoo since i was like 2. Yes definitely!?! Haha like you dont even have to ask, just give me a date and place kuroko._

_Furihata-kun: seriously, omgh i’m so excited now. What’s your favorite animal kuroko? (like besides dogs)))_

 

The brunette bubbled in his seat. _Wow, it’s like I’m popular._ Never would Furi think he would be invited out this often. _And to the zoo!_ He’ll have to help out his neighbors or something so he can scrape up some cash, but this is exciting! It’ll probably be crowded, but he has a good amount of friends now, and he knows he’ll be fine around them.

 

_Milkshake fiend: Hmm, I’m fond of foxes? Specifically arctic foxes. And you?_

_Furihata-kun: hahah, I guess that makes sense, you sorta look like an arctic fox, and foxes are sorta like wild dogs in a way so~_

_Furihata-kun: umm, idk I think I really like most animals. Maybe like bushbabies, and lil chinchillas. Oh, and a lot of bats are super cute and civets um- IDK I wanna say a lot of animals_

_Milkshake fiend: I should have guessed you would respond like that. And really? Well, I suppose that’s a compliment so thank you._

_Furihata-kun: haha yea, it is._

 

They continued for a bit, but it was pretty obvious that Kuroko was going either between chat rooms or preoccupied with something else, so Furi started thinking.

The zoo sounds super fun, but he’s also really excited for this weekend. The brunette started thinking about the other members in their group. _They must all like dogs then?_ Unless they’re being forced into this, like how Kagami probably is.

Furi can’t imagine any of them not liking dogs, except maybe Midorima being awkward around them or something. _But that’s why Taka’s there._ Then the brunette’s thoughts trailed over to Akashi. How does the heir feel about animals? Kouki can imagine if the animal were trained and listened to the Rakuzan player, he would probably like to be in control of them. _But what about other animals?_ The brunette can see the heir trying to intimidate animals into listening to him, but animals don’t always work that way… _Is Akashi going to this get-together?_

Kouki realized he _could_ just ask. Even if he feels awkward about it. But he wants to know…

The brunette berated himself, his anxiety shouldn’t get in the way of this sort of thing, it’s really not a big deal. So before Furihata could think more about it he opened a chat message to Akashi. _Wait, when did I get his contact info?_ The brunette’s friends with the heir on social media, but he shouldn’t have his number… Maybe he just forgot that they exchanged the other night or something.

 

_Furi Kouki: Are you coming this weekend?_

 

Before second guessing himself the point guard hit send. When he reread it, he realized how out of the blue it is. _I_ _didn’t even say hello, oops…_ Furihata hopes that didn’t come out too weird to the heir, but within a second Akashi already responded.

 

_Akashi Seijuurou: Definitely._

 

Oh, okay. Short and precise. So he will be there. Cool. _Akashi surrounded by unhinged puppies._ For some reason the thought makes Furi want to laugh. Well, at least this weekend will no doubt be interesting. The brunette smiled, he can’t wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of part 1 !!! I hope you all enjoyed <333 Part 2 is actually Akashi's PoV, of everything that happened during this time frame - any sort of one-sided comments or references will be explained, as well as Akashi's feelings on matters (particularly WHY he likes Furi so much) heheh - it shouldn't take too long before it's posted  
> ANYWAYS, tell me what you guys think about this or anything haha <33
> 
> aND A BIG SHOUTOUT TO ALL OF YOU GUYS, I appreciate all the comments/kudos so much !! <333 Thank you all so much for reading (̂ ˃̥̥̥ ˑ̫ ˂̥̥̥ )̂


End file.
